My second chance at raising you
by oncer4life11
Summary: Henry gets injured during Emma's fight with Gideon, the only way to save him is to de-age him back to a infant. Regina offers Emma a chance at raising Henry. This is a story about Emma getting to be a mom to her son, from the start, to make their own memories. How does Emma handle it all, come see. Lots of CaptainSwan, SwanBeliever and CaptainCobra.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my brand new fanfiction everyone. This was a request/idea giving by red lighting. Red lighting made the request of if Henry was attacked somehow (they suggested Gideon) and the only way to save him is by turning him back into a infant. And Emma gets a second chance at raising him, I admit I had thought about doing a story where Emma raises Henry before but this gives me the push to do it. So lots of my favorite mommy Emma fluff, and adorable young Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter1

The whole group stood by helplessly watching Emma and Gideon fight it out. Emma wouldn't dare let any of her family come to harm because of her, especially by the hands of a monster like Gideon. Watching this was hardest on Henry, this was his mom, if it didn't end well he would lose her. Sure it would tough on Killian, Mary Margaret and David also, but for a kid losing his mom, well that was worst loss of all. Henry couldn't stand by any longer watching.

"Hey" Henry yells "that's my mom." Gideon appears in front of him suddenly, not knowing he was coming Henry steps forward a step, a sword suddenly glides into his stomach, everything went in slow motion after that for him, falling to his knees, then to the ground. He hears his family calling out his name.

Emma meanwhile manages to stab Gideon in the back; Killian and David quickly come and restrain him so Emma could get to Henry. She wastes no time getting to his side, taking his hand "Come on kid stay with me" she says watching him barely able to keep his eyes open. She watched Regina trying to heal him "why isn't it working?" she asks worriedly.

Regina seems confused by this as well "I don't know Emma, it should work" she tries again.

Emma looks up at her mom who is standing right there "Mom call a ambulance we need to get him to the hospital" she says trying to keep Henry awake.

"No need" they suddenly hear and see the blue fairy walking towards them. "He doesn't need a hospital."

"What do you mean?" both Emma and Regina ask.

"A hospital won't help him" Blue started motioning to Henry "that is a magic sword, not just anything can cure a wound inflicted by it."

"What do we do then?" Emma asks looking down at Henry.

"I'm afraid, it's complicated" she says getting worried looks from the moms "the only way to save him, will be to de-age him."

"Why de-age him?" Regina asks.

"The magic used on that sword is quite complicated and strong. To lose the effects left by the sword, we need to take him back several years."

"Ok" Emma starts "how far back are we talking here?"

Blue looks down seeing that both of Henrys mothers are holding a hand, she smiles some "He will be a infant again, nine to ten months old."

Emma's eyes go wide "So he basically will have to grow up again?" blue simply nods.

Regina looks at Emma then down at Henry "What will he remember?" she asks not taking her eyes off him.

"Not much, only what a child that age would. Faces will be it, I can have him recognize you both" she motions to both woman.

"No" Regina says stopping her "just Emma."

"Regina, what are you saying, he needs to recognize both of us" Emma says "we're both his moms."

"I'm aware of that Emma, I've had my chance with him" she takes Emma's hand "now it's your turn Ms. Swan. You can have your chance to raise him now."

"I can't Regina, there is no way I can raise him to be the amazing kid he is" tears where quickly filling Emma's eyes, as well as her mom's.

Regina gives her a sad smile "You have me and your mother to help, you can do this. I have faith that you can raise him well. He loves you Emma, and I know how much you love him you can do this."

Emma looks down at Henry, then over at Hook who is helping get Gideon into the squad car. "Alright, I can do this" she says with a teary smile at the three women.

"Ok Emma" blue says, she takes the few steps over to Henry "Henry will recognize you Emma as his mother; in his mind he will remember you as the one taking care of him up to this point.

Blue was about to change him then Emma says "Wait" she holds up her hand "I live with Killian, won't he need to remember him too."

"I forgot about captain guy liner" Regina says.

"Does this change things?" Emma asks looking at Regina.

Regina takes a second "No, I'm not his biggest fan, but I know he cares for you and Henry, so I can deal with it."

"Ok, here we go" Blues states. She waves her hand, and in the blink of a eye, a little boy appears, Regina instantly remember Henry looking the same way at about 10 months, she quickly magic's him in a diaper and blue footie pajamas.

Henry looks up at Emma with a big grin on his face, holding his arms out to her and whimpers wanting to be held. Emma picks him up "Hey kid" she says kissing his forehead.

"I still have his crib and stuff at home" Regina says rubbing the little boys back "I will go get it, along with the clothes I saved."

Emma can't stop staring at Henry, who is happily babbling in her arms "Thanks Regina" Emma then looks at her "for everything" she says tears starting up again.

"It's my pleasure Emma" Regina starts "you both deserve this chance together."

"Why don't I come help move things to Emma and Kilian's house, while David and Killian take care of Gideon" Mary Margaret adds.

"Thank you Snow" Regina says "we will meet you at the house Emma" she says giving little Henry's back a rub.

The two woman climb into David's truck, and Emma stands there looking at her young son with a teary smile "Alright Henry, just me and you for now" she gives him a bounce or two patting his little butt. And she walks them towards her and Kilian's house "Well I guess this is officially your home now kid" she says with a smile as she climbs the front steps onto the porch and lets them in. She walks in and heads to the upstairs, she passes her and Kilian's room, across the hall was teenage Henry's room. Emma looks inside "Well this room won't do will it?" she asks him receiving some cooing from Henry "will have to figure out what to do with this stuff." Emma walks out into the hallway, Henry cuddles more into her arms, and she can feel his breathing evening out, which means he was falling asleep. She goes into the room next to hers and looks around inside "I think this will perfect for your nursery kid" she whispers.

A little while later Regina and Snow arrive with a truck full of baby supplies and furniture. First Regina brings in the swing to put Henry in while they unpacked the boxes and brought in the furniture. The three women manage to move everything easily and are able to unpack the box of clothes Henry would currently fit in, and put the other boxes in the attic. Once they get everything set up how Emma liked Regina and Snow leave. Emma called Killian, he should be home soon, so she takes Henry into the nursery and sits in the rocking chair with him and lightly rocks them both "I hope I can do this Henry, that I can be the mom you deserve. I mean I'm a lot better off than when you were first born, but the only time I got to be your only parent was when we were in New York and you could pretty much take care of yourself mostly. A baby is different, at least I know I have our family right?" Henry makes a grunt "I will take that as a yes."

Downstairs Killian comes in the door and hears talking from upstairs, he can tell it was Emma. He goes up the stairs and sees light coming from the room next to theirs. He sees Emma peacefully sitting in a rock chair holding Henry against her, the lad clearly asleep. He steps in "Hey love" he says quietly.

Emma looks up and smiles "Hey babe" and continues to rub Henry's back like she was.

"How's the lad settling in?" Killian asks squatting down next to the chair.

"Good" she now starts tracing small circles on his back now "according to Blue, we are all he remembers, us taking care of him. So to him this is all he knows."

Killian slowly nods "I guess that's good love. He will know nothing but love, and that he is loved with you as his mom."

"I need to ask Killian" Emma starts, Killian giving her a nod "what do you want to be to him?"

Killian is confused "What do you meant Swan?"

"Well obviously when talking to Henry about me, all of us will refer to me as mommy or mama. Mom and Dad will grandma and grandpa. Regina wants to be Aunt Regina. What do you want to be?"

"I feel the same as I did before; I will be whatever the lad wishes for me to be. If he decides to just call me Killian that's fine, if he feels I deserve to be dad I will gladly accept, but I don't want to force him to feel a certain about me Emma. Especially since I don't know how you feel being honest about Neal with him now, I don't want him to feel like I'm trying to replace Neal."

Emma nods "Thanks I think the other Henry would appreciate that" she looks down at the little guy asleep against her "I hope he will consider you a dad one day though, you and my dad will be the men in his life."

Killian kisses her head "Me to love, I have become quite fond of him, and I'm sure the baby version will be the same."

Emma chuckles and slowly stands "I think its time for me to get to bed, full day tomorrow" she says. Emma places a soft kiss on Henrys head "Night Henry, mommy loves you, sweet dreams" and she lays him in the crib.

Emma and Killian walk towards the door, but Emma stops in the doorway, and turns to look back at Henry. She feels Kilian's hand on her arm, she turns and sees him smiling, and turns back to watch Henry not ready yet. Killian walks back up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist "You're going to be a amazing mom Emma, you already are, he is one lucky lad. Now I think his mommy needs to get to sleep so she's ready for a full day with him tomorrow" he kisses her cheek and she nods, and he leads her to their room.

 **Alright, chapter one done. Please let me know what you think, should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**First I would like to say thank you for all the love for chapter 1. Great reviews and all the favorites and follows, you guys are awesome. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. :)**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 2

Emma wakes up the next morning, was it all a dream she asks herself, running her hands through her hair. The thought that Henry, a baby version of Henry was in the room next door was a scary thought. She turns to see Killian's side of the bed empty, and that's when she hears the bit of static. Emma turns to see the baby monitor on her night stand, she picks it up and that's when she starts to hear babbling, the adorable sound of her son babbling. It wasn't a dream, it was real, her son, no longer a teenager but a baby, she was getting another chance to be his mom from the beginning. Emma walks over to the room next to theirs; she stops in the doorway when the sight takes her back. Henry, in adorable monkey footie pajamas, sitting up in his crib, the moment she was in sight his face lit up, he was so happy to see her. Once Emma recovers she walks over towards the crib, Henry lifts his little arms to her, making Emma smile "Hey Henry" she lifts him up and kisses his head "did you sleep good hmm?" and cuddles him close.

Henry looks up at her and squeals happily putting his chubby hands on her cheeks making her laugh "I will take that as a yes" she says patting his butt "someone needs a change." It was at this moment she was thankful for having a baby brother, the experience was needed at the moment. She manages to change his diaper and getting him redressed in his monkey pajamas, thankfully Henry is calm and patient, simply staring up at the ceiling while she did her work. She lifts him from the changing table, and placing him on her hip "all clean now kid" she says and they head down to the kitchen.

Once downstairs Emma looks around realizing it was clear as day that a baby now lived here, baby stuff all over. She gets to the kitchen and gets him in his highchair and hands him a toy to keep him busy with. "Ok Henry, what do kids your age have for breakfast? I mean I think you're too big for a bottle at every meal." She looks around and sees a container of baby cereal "Ah ha, cereal. Sound good?"

Henry bangs on the tray of his highchair, Emma nods "Sounds like a yes" she says walking over to him and bops his nose, earning giggle from Henry.

Killian then walks into the house, and to the kitchen "Morning love" and goes and kisses Emma. He turns to Henry "Morning lad, is mommy getting you breakfast?" Henry babbles at him, earning laughs from Emma and Killian.

Emma notices Killian has something behind his back "Hiding something there?"

Killian smiles "No love" and he pulls out a yellow duckling stuffed animal "for Henry" he says. Emma takes the stuffed animal and looks at the tag on it, it read yellow duckling. Killian notices tears forming in her eyes and takes her hand "a duckling for your duckling Swan" he says simply.

"Killian…" is all Emma can say as the tears start to fall.

Killian smiles, knowing he made a good choice "I figured since this Henry is surrounded by the other Henry's hand-me-downs, I thought this Henry deserves at least one thing strictly his."

Emma attacks him with a hug "That's perfect" she looks at the duck in her hand as she pulls away. Emma walks over to Henry and hands him the duck "what you think?" she asks showing him the animal, Henry reaches for it and takes and automatically hugs. "I guess it's a winner" she says smiling at Killian. "Watch him while I make his cereal?"

"Of course love" Killian sits in the chair next to Henry and gently takes the duck. He plays with it entertaining Henry getting giggle from him "So love" he starts as she finishes up "I was wondering. What are your plans?"

Emma comes to relieve him, sitting in front of Henry with the bowl of food and gives him a bite "What do you mean?" she asks looking at him.

"Well I know from the movies of this realm, that when women have a child they take off work for a time to bond and such with the child. I was wondering what you are thinking love?" Killian asks, it was clear he was just curious, not trying to push her into anything.

"Oh um… I guess I didn't think about it" she looks at Killian who smiles "I mean I would like to spend some time with him, bond as you said" she says feeding Henry some more "then maybe then start back part time for a while" I say with a shrug.

"If that's what you want Emma, me and your father can handle the station. Henry would love it I'm sure." He then looks at the boy currently enjoying his meal "isn't that right lad?" he is answered in babbles "see love there you go."

Emma smiles at Henry "I think mommy and Henry time sounds perfect huh Henry?" she says putting another spoonful in his mouth, he was really liking his breakfast.

Killian smiles watching Emma with Henry, as much as he and Emma loved each other, they were true love after all, it never matched the love she had for her son. Emma would do anything for him, that was clear from the start when they climbed that beanstalk together in the enchanted forest. It was also clear that it hurt that she missed so much in his life, and Emma confirmed it during a late night chat they had when neither could sleep, the fact she was getting this chance truly made him happy, scared but happy. Teenage Henry was one thing, he mostly just had to be there, someone he and Emma could rely on, or talk to and trust. But now as a toddler, that was a lot more responsibility, but he knew that Emma could do it no question there, and he wanted to go on this journey with her, although if they were taking care of a toddler together he always figured it would be theirs together. He had no reason or desire to leave them now, not when they needed him most. "Well I better get to the station Emma; I actually stopped by while I was on patrol."

Emma smiles "We're glad you stopped by" she says kissing him. "And I going to make sure that duckling goes in his room."

"I'm glad you liked it love, I thought it seemed fitting" he gives her another kiss, then turns to Henry "be good for your mommy lad, I will see you two later" and he walks out.

Emma finishes feeding Henry, and takes the bowl to the sink, and grabs a wet towel to clean off his face. She looks at him, with food on his face, smiling like crazy "you really are a cutie Henry" she says with a sigh, and wipes of his face and hands. She gets him out of his highchair and carries him to the living room "Well Henry" she looks at him "what now?" She wasn't sure technically what you do with a baby. Emma notices some stacking cups in the box of toys and decides to try those, she has no idea though if Henry was old enough for them or not.

Emma lays a blanket on the floor for a little extra warmth for their buts on the floor and sits Henry down right in front of her, and lays the cups in front of him. She notices quickly he doesn't know about stacking them but is certainly mesmerized by the colors. Emma smiles watching him, he has one in each hand and shakes them around and she laughs "Really liking those huh?" he starts babbling, she has no idea what he is saying, but his face made it seemed important "is that so?" she asks jokingly when he stops and looks at her. To look at her he tilts his head back and falls back a little but she catches him before he gets far "careful Henry, no hospital visits on our first day." They continue to play awhile, Emma had found some other toys that seemed more appropriate that lit up and made noise, Henry loved them, especially the one that seemed to be like a TV remote.

After a couple hours Emma is sitting in the quite downstairs while Henry took a nap. She knew schedule was important and was trying to figure out his, she knew it would take time to do. Emma was trying to organize all the stuff Regina brought over, toys and books, she was looking through it, she really couldn't wait to bond with him while playing and reading these with Henry. Emma is taking from her thoughts when her cellphone goes off, it was her mom. "Hey mom" she says putting some off the toys and books on the shelf Marco gave her.

" _Hey sweetheart how is it going?"_ Mary Margaret asks.

"Fine so far, Henry is napping right now" Emma says with a smile.

" _Same with your brother"_ she says " _it's crazy, now Neal and Henry will have a bit more normal of a relationship now. I mean yeah technically Henry is still older but only by months instead of years."_

"Didn't think of that" Emma says running her fingers through her hair "I guess they will be best buds, conspiring against us."

Mary Margaret chuckles _"That will be something; they will probably always want to be at your house with that yard."_

"Yeah" Emma says walking into the other room looing out in the back yard "I want to clear it out, maybe get some stuff for him to play on when he gets bigger." Emma could already imagine it, Killian will probably insist he have a pirate ship in the yard to play on, it makes her smile.

" _He will be one lucky, happy little boy with you Emma"_ Mary Margaret says, and Emma hears cries in the back ground " _that's Neal I better get him. Let me know sweetie if you need anything ok?"_

"I know mom, thank you" Emma says sincerely.

" _I love you Emma, talk to you later."_

"Love you mom" Emma says and hangs up. She sets the phone down and cleans up more, she comes to the end table where there sits a picture of her and Henry. It was when they came back to town after their year in New York, Henry standing in front of her, she taking the picture selfie style, she smiles at the picture. She was sad to lose her son, but was so happy for this second chance with him being his one and only mom, she just hoped she could raise him to be the same amazing kid.

About 5 hours later finds Emma in the kitchen making dinner, Henry is nearby in a pack-in-play playing with soft fabric thing from Regina's, happily babbling away. She was putting some chicken in the oven when she hears Killian come in "Hello love" he says walking up behind her, kissing her neck "missed you."

Emma smiles and turns to face him, giving him a kiss back "I missed you too. We both did" she said looking at Henry.

Killian turns to look at Henry, and walks over to him and carefully picks him up out of the pen "Hello Henry" he says earning a laugh "hope you were good for your mommy today, otherwise bad form" he says walking over to Emma with Henry in his arms.

Henry waves his little arms at Emma "Stay with Killian kid, mama's cooking dinner" Henry whimpers "kid, please don't' do that to me" she says with a pout looking at him.

Killian kisses her cheek "I will take him into the living room Swan, that way you can focus."

Emma nods "Ok" giving both of them a kiss.

Killian takes them to the other room "Alright lad, let's see" he sets Henry on the floor and brings over a stuffed bear "well this looks quite cuddly Henry" Henry hold the bear close to him for a minute then sets it aside "doesn't do much does it" he says to the boy. He looks around and brings over one of those buckets with the lid that has shapes cut out, and inside are the shapes, and the kid has to put the shape into the correct one. "Here we are" he dumps the shapes out, and Henry picks one up, and tries to put it into his mouth "that's not food Henry, here let me show you" he takes the square from him, and puts it through the correct hole, surprising Henry when it made a sound hitting inside the bucket. Henry looks intrigued, so Killian passes him the circle and Henry attempts multiple times, and then finds the right one "good job" Killian cheers earning a grin from Henry.

Meanwhile Emma had been watching the last minute of her two guys interacting with a smile, with Killian at her side, Henry will be just fine. He will have a great male role model in his life from the start who is there for him, Emma had to admit things looked good for her little family.

 **Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow thank you guys again for all the love of this story, you guys are awesome. And thank you to the new favorites and followers; hope you all continue to enjoy the story. Don't be afraid to comment, love hearing what you guys think. This one is bit angsty, but still plenty of cuddles with little Henry. And would like to give a shout out to Moma bear Emma Swan for the idea of Emma singing to Henry.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its character just my imagination. Also I do not own the song lyrics used in this chapter.**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks go by about the same, Emma stayed home with Henry during the day and Killian worked with her dad at the station. They found a good routine, one that worked well, and will continue when Emma goes back to work. She initially thought about starting part time back for now, but decided to go back full time instead, feeling after several conversations with her mom and Regina that she wanted Henry to be ok with her leaving and learn that she will come back. She felt better knowing he was going to someone who she trusted, Ashley, she offered Henry a space in her daycare, Emma was grateful.

Henry was doing well, clearly learning new and more things every day. Not long after he came, she found he could fly on fours when crawling. Standing up was coming going well, he still needed to hold onto something, not super steady yet by himself; he even was trying to take steps along the couch. The newest thing, which truly bums Emma out, is Henry's desire for independence, not wanting to be held as much, it started in last week or so, mostly only agreeing to be held when he is tired.

That is until this morning; Henry slept a bit longer than normal, and was super clingy, not even letting her set him down a second. It was going on noon, and he didn't seem any better. Emma was pacing the living room lightly bouncing him in her arms "What's wrong Henry?" she asks leaning her cheek to his head and she notices he's a little warm. She goes to get the thermometer from the stuff her mom got for Henry, and runs it over his forehead, it read the temperature, it was higher than normal but Emma felt it wasn't enough to worry, she figured it was just a summer cold. Emma kisses his head again; Henry whines burying his face into her neck grabbing her shirt in both hands and babbles softly to her. "I know baby" she lets out a sigh "wish you could tell me what's bothering you kiddo."

A hour later she manages to get Henry to fall asleep and she lays him on the couch, and cleans up a bit, a few toys and books around from her trying to cheer Henry up. Emma makes herself a grilled cheese to eat, while she waited for Henry to wake up, she was sure this nap would only last so long, he would notice he wasn't in her arms. Moments later Henry starts crying from his spot on the couch, Emma quickly scoops him up.

Henry settles down some when he is in his mom's arms, and keeps rubbing at his ear whining again. Emma rubs his back as he leans against her again, she quickly notices the heat coming off of him. Now she was worried, Henry must sense it and becomes upset again. Emma grabs her phone and tries calling her mom, but no answer "shit" she mumble. She takes a minute to sooth him, she rubs circles on his back "You're alright bud, mommy's got you, you're ok" and kisses his head. That seems to quite him a little, and know she tries calling Regina "come on pick up Regina" she says waiting for a answer.

"Regina" Emma answers with worry lacing her voice.

" _Emma"_ Regina says, Emma having gotten her attention " _what's wrong?"_

"Um its... it's … its Henry I think he's sick. And I don't know what to do Regina, I never had to take care of him like this" Emma says worry still in her voice.

" _First Emma, you need to calm down, Henry might…"_ and she hears whines in the back ground " _pick up on it. And I promise you will do fine Emma. Now tell me what is going on, what are his symptoms?"_

Emma looks down at Henry and kisses his head "Well he's super clingy today, he has a fever it's one hundred and two degrees, and he keeps… um I guess you would say like pulling or rubbing at his ear."

Regina lets out a sigh of relief, it wasn't easy allowing Emma to raise Henry but it was clear that Emma was doing well and doing all she could to be a good mom, he was quite happy. " _Alright Emma, it's nothing serious I promise. But he will need medicine, take him to the hospital. And Emma… stay strong, he will be scared and will need to be brave."_

Emma relaxes, he was ok, she didn't mess up. "Stay strong" she nods "I can do that, thank you Regina."

" _My pleasure Emma, now go take care of our boy."_

Emma smiles, Henry may see only Emma as his mom in this life, but Regina still was his mom too, Emma would never forget that. "I will, I promise." Emma hangs up and looks at Henry "alright Henry, let's get you to the doctors."

Emma quickly texts her parents and Killian to let them know what was going on. The drive to the hospital was not easy, Henry fought going into his car seat, and cried the whole way to the hospital. When they get there Emma gets him out "Shh… it's alright Henry I got you" she says closing the bugs door. She walks them into the hospital and to the front desk "This is my son Henry, he needs to see a doctor" Emma says.

The woman behind the desk looks up and sees Emma; the whole town knew at this point what happened to Henry. "Here fill this out" the woman says handing her a clip board.

Before she can continue Whale comes out "No need, Emma good to see you" and he looks down at Henry who is clinging to her "what seems to be wrong?"

Emma moves to adjust Henry on her hip "He woke up not feeling well, but now he has a fever and he keeps messing with his ears."

"Ah ok" he signals to a nurse, who takes Henry from Emma and he cries "we will take it from here Emma."

"But wait can't I go with him?" she asks desperately wanting to get to her son to calm him.

"I will let you know once we get figure out what is wrong and get him going on medicine for that fever" and before Emma could say anything else he went back behind the doors.

Emma went to sit down, and hid her face in her hands, allowing the tears to fall that she had been holding back since talking to Regina. After a couple minutes she felt and hand on her shoulder she looks up and sees Killian, he sits down in the chair beside her, and holds her.

"Love he will be alright, I talked to Regina. She says it's probably just a ear infection" he finishes and kisses her head.

Emma nods her head on Kilian's shoulder "I know, but I can't help but worry. This is the first time he's been sick since all of this."

Killian rests his head against hers "I know Swan, but remember he is a strong boy, strong like his mom."

They sit awhile, in the quite not saying anything, Killian keeping his arm around Emma keeping her calm. He manages to text Mary Margaret and David that he will just keep them up to date on everything, and Regina would come by later to check in on them. Killian offers to go get her a hot chocolate, which could not decline, she needed something.

"Emma Swan" Whale said walking towards her with a smile.

Emma walks over and crosses her arms across her chest "What's wrong with Henry?" she asks nervously.

"Don't worry Emma; your son will be better in no time. It's a simple ear infection."

"A ear infection, so what do we do for it? When can I take him home?" Emma asks.

"Not yet Emma, since he is young I would like to keep him over night to keep a eye on his fever. He has been given medicine to reduce the fever but it may take time to kick in. Once he goes home, he will need eardrops. And you are welcome to stay with him."

Emma releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding "Can I go see him now?"

Whale gives her a smile "Of course" he points to the door "follow me." And they start to walk down the hallway "Now Emma I know you will have the instinct to hold him, but we need him to stay in the crib. We don't want to risk anything happening to his IV or any of the wires" they stop in front of the room "I need to make sure you understand before you go in."

Emma now had tears in her eyes; she looks in the window of the door, seeing her baby laying there. All she wanted was to hold him and not let go "I understand" she says with a nod.

Emma is given the nod and she heads in, and it breaks her heart seeing him with wires hooked up to him. She walks up to the crib and reaches in and holds his hand "Hey baby boy" she says. Henry looks up at her and smiles "I'm happy to see you too." Emma with her foot brings the chair over and lets go of his hand, then sits. She brings her arm through the bars of the crib, and gives him a sad smile when he whimpers a little "I know bud, you're going to feel better soon."

A nurse walks in and gives them a smile "He certainly loves his mommy huh?"

Emma chuckles "Yeah I guess so."

"Well I've doing this a long time. And that is quite a grin, you must be one great mom" the nurse says simply and leaves after checking the W

Emma watches her leave "Thanks" she says quietly and turns her attention back to Henry. "Go to sleep baby, mommy isn't going anywhere" she says smoothing out his hair. She watched as Henry tries to sleep, but all the beeping must be making it tough, she remembers reading somewhere that babies find their moms voices soothing, so she decides to try it. Emma lightly puts her hand on his tummy and lightly rubs circles and she starts to sing:

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

Emma notices his eyes getting heavier, so she sings it again:

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 _You make me happy when skies are gray_

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

When Emma finishes she sees his little eyes closed and breathing had evened out, she smiles to herself that she managed to calm him down enough to get him to sleep, maybe I can be a good mom she thinks to herself.

Meanwhile, in the hallway Killian and Regina had witnessed the whole thing with smiles on their faces. "Henry loved that song in his first life too" Regina says breaking the silence.

Killian nods "You tell Emma about that?"

Regina shakes her head "No, Emma never really asked much about it. Mostly just general things, when he walked and talked, what his first word was, that kind of thing" she goes quite again for a minute or two "that there was pure maternal instinct kicking in" she says proudly.

Killian can't help but smile proudly as well "Doesn't surprise me at all, her love for that boy… well it's something to see."

Regina chuckles "Believe me I know, that love broke my curse. I saw it every time Emma fought me about Henry, even just seeing him. Her desire to protect him… that's when I knew I had to worry about her breaking the curse."

"I bet" he watches as Emma still gently soothes her son "a part of you must of felt relieved in that the woman he believed so strongly in, wasn't going to let him down when it came to love."

"When I had Sydney look into her not so much, she moved a lot, but when she stayed after a week like she planed… I guess you say I was relieved" she said with a shrug. "Emma may not have been my favorite person but I was afraid she would hurt him by leaving him again, although I wanted her gone, I'm glad now she didn't. It was also that relationship that brought me and him back together."

Killian nods "Why don't you head on in there, I'm going to call Snow and Charming and update them on the lad" Regina nods and heads in, while Killian walked away making his call.

Regina quietly walks into the room "Hey how is he?"

Emma looks at her and smiles "He's ok I think, he feel asleep."

"That's a start. You did a good job today Emma, I know it was scary for you."

"Very scary" she says brushing his hair with her fingers "even before I think he was only sick once, I was mess then too."

Regina chuckles "In New York?"

"Yeah, it was one of those twenty four hour bugs. I didn't leave his side if I could help it" Emma says fondly remembering there time in New York.

"Motherhood is scary, that is one thing no book ever says."

"When was the first time he got sick with you?" Emma asks, she didn't ask much about the past.

"Like this, ear infection, he was just shy of six months" Regina says pulling up a chair next to Emma.

"I think I got them a lot as a kid."

"Well he's a little trooper, in both lives, as long as his mommy is nearby."

"He wouldn't let me put him down for a second" Emma says with a laugh thinking of earlier that day.

"He was like that till he was about four. Loved cuddles in general, but when he was sick, he wanted constant cuddles" Regina remembers happily.

"Doesn't surprise me, he loves hugs" says Emma.

That's when Killian walks in, he comes and kisses Emma's cheek "Here love, your hot chocolate" Emma gives him a smile of thanks "and I called your parents to update them on the lad. I see you got him to finally sleep" Killian states.

Emma leans back into the chair "Yeah, thankfully, it was a tough day for the poor kid."

"Well I'm certain he knew you were trying your best to help Swan."

"I hope so" Emma says sadly.

"He knows Emma, its clear how much he knows you love him" Regina adds. After some more talking a nurse pocks her head in and says visiting hours where over. "Alright, well I should leave then. Let me know Emma when they discharge him."

"I will, and thank you Regina for the help today."

"No problem Emma, remember to rest too tonight, bye" and Regina leaves.

Killian sits down in Regina's abandoned chair and puts a arm around Emma "What's on your mind love?"

"I've been thinking…" she says turning to look over at him "kid was the other Henry's nickname. I need to decide on another name to call this Henry."

Killian smiles and kisses her head "I'm sure whatever you chose will be perfect Emma."

"I'm seem to call him bud a lot, I was thinking maybe that" Emma says turning to watch over Henry again. "Besides I don't know how long he will put up with baby boy."

Killian chuckles "I'm sure once he starts school that would be a problem. I don't know though love, kid is Henry."

"What if for now I go with bud, maybe when he's older I could try kid again?" Emma asks.

"Whatever you want love, he will always be lad to me" Killian says leaning in for a kiss.

Before Emma knew it she had fallen asleep with Killian's arm around her. She is waked up by the sound of giggles, she sits up some to find Henry sitting up in his hospital crib, while the nurse and doctor where checking him out. "Well good news Emma, his temperature is down to normal."

Emma covers her face with her hands letting out a relieved fill sigh "That's awesome, thank you Whale." Emma says going to the crib holding Henrys hand that he holds out to her "hear that Henry you're getting better."

Whale smiles "We are going to get him unhooked from the monitors and start getting ready for him to check out. I'm going to get his ear drop prescription ordered so you can get before you leave."

Killian makes his way to stand behind her, placing his hand on her lower back "See Emma, a fighter like his mom" and he kisses her head.

Emma tries to patiently wait for Henry to be detached to the wires, and soon as he is free Emma quickly scoops him up and he practically melts into her arms, clearly having missed being there. "Hey baby" she kisses his head multiple times "mommy missed holding you." Henry pulls away a little and putts his hands on Emma's cheeks, and he leans in giving her a slobbery kiss, making Emma smile sadly "I love you too Henry, so much" she gives him another kiss and rubs his back. A nurse comes in with his discharge papers, which Emma gladly signs, she looks at Henry and says "lets get home."

 **Hey everyone, thanks for checking out this new chapter hope you liked it. I know it was angst filled, but this is something most new parents deal with, the fear of the first time their kid is sick. Let me know what you think. I would like your guys opinion on something. I was thinking of having Emma have another baby when Henry like 3 or 4 maybe 5, what do you think yes or no?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome, thank you so much for the continued support of this fanfic. Also I realized I forgot to put that this all started after Emma and Killian's wedding. That since he has for years, and since its like a term of endearment, he still calls Emma, Swan.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 4

Another few weeks past and Henry's first birthday was fast approaching, somehow timing of the de-ageing and his age all lined up together so he still had the same birthday, that mid-August birthday. Henry now was walking fairly on his own, his legs still wobbly, his walk had a bit of a drunken stagger to it, which made all the adults laugh. And he babbled a lot more making both his mom, aunt (also his other mom) and grandma think he could be talking soon. The kid was becoming more fun each day, playing with toys that did more than just light up and make noise, Henry was starting to really love playing with cars, loving the Tonka trucks from the other Henry.

Emma was currently sitting on the front steps watching Henry play in the grass of the front yard. Playing with the larger scale Tonka trucks he loved, pushing it around occasionally looking over at Emma with a smile. Then Emma sees her mom walking up with her little brother in a stroller, Neal and Henry had really hit off when they first met 6 weeks ago, not surprising the age gap wasn't much only a couple months.

"Hey sweet heart" Mary Margaret says coming into the yard, giving both her daughter and grandson a smile.

"Hey mom" Emma says giving her a hug, then looks at her little brother "hey little bro" she says taking him out of his stroller giving him kisses making him squeal.

Emma sets him down in the grass while her mom says hi to Henry, and the two women go to sit on the steps again. "You ready for his birthday next week?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Got it planed out, but the thought that he is already one is sad" Emma says watching her son and brother interact. At almost 1 Henry was kind, patient and gentle with Neal, it made her smile.

Mary Margaret smiles at her daughter "You have plenty of time with him Emma; you still have so many firsts and milestones to witness, so many moments that make being a mom worth it."

Emma looks at her and smiles "I know, I guess starting out with a ten month old, just feels weird to already plan a first birthday is all."

"Are you having a theme or anything for it?"

"His Tonka trucks, I found this picture thing on line that Granny can put on his cake and it has like dirt roads and a few of the trucks on it."

"He would love that Emma" she says proudly of her daughter. "Is there anything he needs or doesn't need any more of?"

"Mostly clothes, Regina only kept so much when he got to this size, must have been her favorites."

Mary Margaret nods "Ok, clothes I can do that" they sit and watch the boys some "they are going to be a force to reckon with aren't they?"

Emma smiles "Oh yeah, for sure, probably will be each other's protectors."

"Besides you that is" Mary Margaret states matter-of-factly with a smirk.

"You got that right" Emma says with a laugh.

The week flew by, it was now the day before the party, which was landing on his actual first birthday. Killian had just gotten from the station, Emma left a few hours earlier. "Love, I'm home" he calls stepping into the house.

"In the kitchen" Emma calls back.

Killian walks in to see Henry sitting in his high chair, the tray covered in vegetables, Emma looking flustered, but he couldn't help but laugh. "What happened in here?" he asks.

"Henry decided that his bowl is supposed to be a drum instead, so he dumped out his food, and it became a drum" Emma said with a smirk.

Killian walks over to Henry "That was bad form Henry, your mommy worked hard on giving you a nice meal there" he was given a huge grin, he found himself not being able to be mad at the lad, based on Emma's smirk neither could she.

Emma walks over, and put a arm around each other "Thankfully he ate some first before dumping the bowl."

Killian smirks "He must have a little pirate in him after all" Emma smiles and leans into his side. "How about love while you clean this up, I will take the lad out onto the porch, he seems to like it out there" he suggests.

"Thank you babe" she lifts Henry out of his high chair and kisses his check "be good for Killian buddy" and she passes him over.

Killian grabs the boys' sippy cup and heads out to the porch; they had bought some long gate thing to keep Henry from trying for the steps. And he sets the boy down and gets him out the trucks "Here we are Henry, trucks." He pushes the truck over to him and he earns a big grin from him. "You really like these don't you lad?" he says. Henry pushes a truck towards Killian "want me to play lad?" Henry nods his head with a grin. And they play for a while pushing the trucks around. Killian notices the Henry looking up at the swing they hung up for him on the porch, without even asking he picks him up and secures him in the swing, gives him his sippy cup, and lightly pushes him, and he relaxes enjoying the motion of the swing. Emma comes out with two plates, one for him and the other for herself "Hey Swan great timing, Henry was just settling down."

Emma smiles at her guys "I see that" Killian gives the swing another light push and sits with her "thanks for bringing him out her Killian. It made it a lot easier to clean up without him trying to play in the food."

"My pleasure Emma, we are team in this right?" Emma nods taking a bite of food "like I told you, I'm more than happy to be here for you two."

"You're good with him, at this age. Shouldn't surprise me, you have always been good with Henry."

"You are too Emma, that little boy adores you, and the older Henry did too" Killian says with a smile.

"I messed up so much with him, I want to do so much better with him this time" Emma says with a sad smile.

"You did not mess up love; every choice you made, you made was with his best interest in heart. It was always for his best chance as Henry liked to put it." Killian carefully pulls her close to his side "you are a wonderful mom, he is lucky to have you" and he kisses her temple. The moment is broken by the squeal of little Henry from his swing "See the lad agrees."

Emma lets out a tearful laugh "How did I get so lucky to have you two as my guys?"

"Believe me love, it's I who should be asking that question" Killian says with a smirk. They pair finish their dinner, sitting on the porch as Henry happily stayed in his swing. Once finished Killian says "Love why don't you go take a relaxing bath, and I will bathe Henry and get him ready for bed."

"I'll help with tucking him into bed and his bath. I want you to be there while I relax" Emma says with a smirk. She looks at her phone "Let's go clean the kitchen then we can head up with Henry."

"Sounds like a plan love" Killian says and kisses her.

The couple goes inside and cleans up the kitchen together while Henry sat in the pack-n-play playing. Once they are done they head upstairs, Killian taking Henry into the bathroom getting the bath ready, finding the perfect temperature for the water and the bath toys. Emma went into the nursery and got Henry his Mickey Mouse pajamas and grabbed his frog towel. Emma walks into the bathroom watching Killian putting the toys into the tub, and starts to undress Henry, then Henry see her and goes towards her "Where you going baby? It's bath time."

"Sorry Swan, thought I had another minute" Killian says.

"It's ok" Emma says then kissing Henry's cheek. Emma walks them back in, setting his pajamas, diaper and towel down. She removes his diaper and gets him in the tub. Henry thankfully loved bathes and was no problem. They let him splash around and play a bit, his favorite are his frogs, they were like rubber ducks for in the bath except they were frogs. He also had a cute little fishing net, that came with fish that floated around and he was supposed to catch them with the net. Emma worked on washing his body, while Killian took care of his hair; they managed to get him all clean. Killian lets the water out, while Emma grabbed the hooded frog towel and wrapped Henry up in it, putting up the hood to dry his head, and then the rest of his body. She gets his diaper on and pajamas with such ease; it was all coming so easily now for her, as if she had been for a year instead of just 2 months. Emma picks up the now sleepy boy and heads for the rocking chair in his room, Killian handing her the book for tonight, it was Dr. Seuss. Emma quietly reads him the book, she was about half way through when she notices Henry is asleep.

She gets up, and Killian does as well. He rubs Henry's back and kisses his head "Night lad, love you."

The comment made Emma smile. She gets to the crib and kisses his head as well "Night baby boy, I love you so much. Sleep tight baby you have a big day tomorrow, it's your birthday and we plan to spoil you" she gives him another kiss and lays him down in the crib and covers him with his blankie.

Emma then heads back to their room, and heads for the in-suite bathroom. And goes in for her relaxing bath, candles where lit, music softly playing. Killian sits next to the tub and they chat about anything and everything as they enjoy the quite the night now brings them with a about to be 1 year old in the house, but they wouldn't change a thing about it.

"I was thinking Emma, the weather has been nice for August, not to hot, maybe we can take Henry out on the Jolly for the first time soon" he suggests as he rubs the back of her hand he was holding.

"He would love that, he loves the water, and seemed to like the ship when we visited a couple weeks ago."

"Yes he did, I think we could try for the day soon. Maybe before the cool of fall hits we can try for a weekend out on the Jolly" Killian adds.

"That sounds great Killian, a perfect first family trip for us" Emma says, feeling so relaxed.

Emma felt nice and relaxed; she finishes her bath and changes into her pajamas as does Killian. They work together to finish wrapping the last few gifts they had gotten for Henry. And then they went to bed, trying to get a good night sleep before the crazy day tomorrow.

Emma wakes up the next morning refreshed and ready to start her day, it was her little guys first birthday. She missed his other first birthday, she got to see pictures but it wasn't the same or enough, it was these kinds of things that made her regret giving him up. But she also knew she wasn't able to take care for him or provide for him then, there was a good chance he would have been taken away from her. But she had him now; she was getting her own first birthday for him. Emma looks over seeing Killian waking up "Hey babe" she says giving him a kiss.

"Morning love" Killian says with a smile.

Emma smiles back and cuddles up to him "Todays the day, Henry's birthday."

"Aye love, your lad's big day" Killian says pulling her closer "it must be tough though too, the other Henry would be what fourteen today?"

Emma becomes sad at the mention of the other Henry "Yeah, fourteen" she gives a sad smile "I miss him a lot" Emma says as tears start.

Killian manages somehow to pull her closer "I know Swan; he is your son, just like the little boy in the other room. There is nothing wrong with loving both versions of Henry. Nothing wrong of missing the other one Emma, he was yours first, but that little guy and you have another chance at being together. Henry would want this chance Emma, he would be happy that you love him so much you miss him, but he would also not want you to waste this" and he kisses her forehead.

Emma tearfully nods her head "I know, it's so conflicting sometimes. I love this time with him with all my heart, getting to experience all these firsts of his. Not in pictures, or video, or even fake memories, although I don't have those anymore" she stops a moment to dry her tears. "I get to actually live it, I want to enjoy it."

Killian smiles and kisses her, and that's when they hear the distinct sound of Henry in the next room, he was awake. "Sounds like the birthday boy is awake."

Emma smile and kisses his cheek "I'll go get him, you go downstairs and start the pancakes?"

"Will do Emma" he says as they get up out of bed.

Emma walks into Henry's room and smiles, he is standing up in his crib, happily bouncing when she was in sight. Emma walks to him "Hey there birthday boy" she says lifting him out of the crib and kissing his head. Henry giggles at Emma while she takes him to the changing table to get him a clean diaper. Emma picks him up and heads downstairs to Killian.

Killian hears Henry's babbles and turns when they enter the kitchen "Happy birthday Henry" Killian says with a smile.

Henry smiles back and waves his hands about earning laughs from both adults. "I think that was his thank you" she says with a smile and she goes and puts Henry in his highchair, and goes and gets his sippy cup ready for with his pancakes. It seemed to be Henry's favorite non baby food food. Emma goes over and helps Killian with the pancakes, once a couple are done; she gets a plate ready for Henry. She cuts up the pancake and puts a small amount of syrup on it for him to enjoy. Emma walks the plate over to her son "Here you go Henry" she says setting the plate down. She sits with Henry while he eats.

About 5 minutes late a plate is set in front of her by Killian "Here you go Emma, his mommy needs to eat too."

Emma smiles at him, she can't help it when he refers to her as mommy in regards to Henry. "Thank you" Emma says, then handing Henry his sippy cup of apple juice. Then starts on eating while keeping a eye on Henry. "These are really good Killian."

"Thanks love, wanted Henry's first birthday pancakes to be my best to date" he says with a smirk.

"I think you did it" Emma says smiling back, and Henry makes a noise "oh sorry, feeling ignored baby?" Emma says jokingly at her son's pouty face. "Geez that face" she says with face "melts me every time."

Killian laughs as he sits with his plate "Stay strong love, it's a weapon" he jokes.

The little family finishes breakfast, and then cleans up, including Henry's sticky little hands. Then they go play in the living room for a while and give Henry his few gifts from them, and before they know it, it was Henry's nap time, which gave them time to get ready for the party. Mary Margaret, David with baby Neal in tow, and Regina came to help get things ready. Neal was placed in a pack-n-play in Emma and Killian's room, while the work was done. Emma about cried when she say the finished cake the Tonka truck picture on it, and it wishing Henry a happy first birthday. Emma found a few more other Tonka truck birthday stuff as well to decorate with. Shortly after finishing the guests started to arrive; Granny, Lily and Dorothy, a few of the dwarfs, Ashley and her daughter Alex, August and Gheppto and of course Archie. Emma didn't want to huge of a party, just the people who mattered to them.

Once everyone was there and eating Emma snuck upstairs for Henry she found him waking up, he was still laying there holding his duckling stuffed animal that Killian had gotten him. "Hey Henry" she says quietly and looks at him "your guests are here; ready to go to your party?" Henry answers with a wave of his arms. So Emma gets him out of his crib and changes the diaper and puts him in his birthday outfit, jean shorts and a blue and white shirt that say _I'm 1._

Once ready Emma takes him down to his party, he was greeted by a 'happy birthday Henry' which startled him some causing some tears that Emma quickly stopped with some cuddles. While Emma ate and socialized Regina was spending some time with Henry. Emma although grateful for this chance knew it could not be easy on his other mother, but Emma by no means kept Henry from her.

"Hey" Emma says walking over to them.

Regina is sitting on the floor with Henry playing with his blocks "Look who it is Henry" she says.

Henry gets a huge grin on his face seeing her "Hey handsome" Emma says sitting with them "party that boring?"

Regina chuckles and shakes her head "No just getting a few minutes with him" she says handing him another block "this was how we spent other Henry's first birthday" she says with a sad smile "it was just us. Well actually us and Sidney, he was the one who took that picture you saw of me and Henry with the cake."

Emma smiles, she knew exactly what picture Regina was talking about. Henry was in his highchair with his smash cake sitting in front of him, he was in mid laugh with Regina proudly peering down at him. "That's one of my favorite baby pictures you showed me of him."

Regina smiles back "I love that one too. And his first Halloween, in that pumpkin outfit" she ways tears building up in her eyes.

"I hope you know Regina, just how grateful I am for this" Emma says with a genuine smile. "And I hope you know, I'm not going to keep him from you, you will be more than welcome to babysit or take him to do stuff."

Regina nods wiping away some tear "Thanks Emma."

Then David walks over "Hey there you guys are, Emma your mom was wondering if we could use a diaper, she swore she packed diapers" he says clearly hating having to ask.

"Yeah that's fine if she thinks they won't be too big for him" Emma answers, David nods and leaves "like I'd say no to a diaper" she says with a laugh.

"That's how your mother is Emma, so what did you get him for his birthday anyway?" Regina asks.

"You will find out soon" Emma says with a smile.

Emma and Regina sit a little bit longer and talk, then Emma picks up Henry and takes him back to the guests Regina following right behind. Naturally Henry charms everyone, David insisting well of course he is a charming after all making everyone laugh. Henry, Alex and Neal play while the adults talked. Emma decides to do gift's first, having Killian help her, while Mary Margaret wrote down the gifts and who they where from, insisting Emma should write Thank You's after.

First they showed what Henry got from his mommy and Killian. One by one they open the gifts from their family and friends. Henry received several pairs of new pajamas, and outfits, and new toys to replace some the old ones that didn't work like they used to. Henry even got a special gift from Archie, in both lives Henry loved Pongo, so Henry received a Dalmatian puppy stuffed animal which when opened lit up the boy's face. Then they got to Regina's gift, first Emma pulled out a nice ocean/water themed blanket with his name embroidered on it, a book of age appropriate fairytales (how ironic Emma thought) and a few outfits as well. When Emma was about to wrap up the gifts Regina said "Hold on Emma, one more."

Emma looks at her confused "Um ok."

After a few moments Regina comes back inside the house, followed by August and David carrying something, when Emma finally sees what it is, she truly couldn't help but smile. "A bug for Henry" Regina says pointing to a red bug power wheel "He defiantly will be able to use it next summer but it claims a one year old can."

"Regina…" Emma started not sure what else to say, so she picks up Henry "look at this bud; you get a car like mama's. But yours is red" she sets him down in it, and he finds the little horn in the stirring wheel. Emma gets the little car moving so Henry can see it made the kid laugh loudly.

Once they have Henry drive it a few times Killian speaks up "Actually love, I have a special gift for the lad as well" he says with a smirk "follow me."

Emma picks up Henry and she follows along with the guests. Killian leads them into the backyard where Emma sees it. It was playschool made pirate ship. It was a outdoor plastic play structure. And it looked like a kid version of the real thing, looked like it was made with wood, had a wheel, had sails and even had a telescope and a mini crow's nest. "Killian how?" she asks taking Henry over to it to let him check it out.

Killian goes to her and pulls her close "Well to be honest August helped me on that computer contraption thing" he says with a smile "besides I know you wanted to give him a yard to play in as he grows up, I thought we could start now. Besides I wanted to make my beautiful wife happy."

"Well it worked" Emma says and kisses him, then turns to see Henry looking through the telescope "I think he likes it."

"I believe so love, I can't wait to get him out on the real thing" he says then picks Henry up "we will make you a pirate in no time right lad?"

Henry giggle and claps his hands, making them both smile "I think I can handle having two pirates in my life" Emma says, meanwhile their guests are escorted back inside to give them a few minutes "one my handsome husband" she says with a kiss "and the other my adorable little man" Emma says now kissing Henrys check, then blowing a raspberry there earning a fit of giggles.

After a few minutes of just the three of them outside they go back into the house, it was time for Henry's cake. Emma first takes Henry up to his room and takes him out of his birthday outfit and leaves him in just his diaper, from the story of the other Henry's first birthday he got into it, so she figured just a diaper to be safest. Emma gets Henry back downstairs and into his highchair, and gets the cake. Emma asked Granny to make a yellow cake, and to have blue and green icing. They sing happy birthday, and lots of pictures where taken, Killian making sure to take plenty on her phone for her, not wanting her to miss any of this. "Alright Henry dig in" Emma says after the candle is blown out.

Henry just looks at it a second, so Emma gently pushes his little hand into the cake. Henry seems interested in the feel of the frosting, playing in it some, using both hands. After about 30 seconds of play, he finally tastes it, the look on his face saying he liked it. He then grabs a handful of it, even getting some cake that time and eats some. He earns plenty of laughs and smiles from everyone, especially Emma. Henry notices pictures being taken and starts to ham it up, bringing his hands to his face and head getting frosting all over himself. Henry continues for a few more minutes, and then he seems to be done, starting to get agitated by it all over him. Emma grabs a towel and carries Henry upstairs to clean him off, thankfully he doesn't fight it, Emma quickly gets it off his face, out of his hair, and chest and lastly his hands, she can't help but notice his little teeth were all blue and green making her laugh. Emma puts him back into his shirt from before but leaves the pants off, letting him run around in his diaper and shirt.

It takes 45 minutes for everyone to be gone, getting help cleaning up. Now it was just the three of them; Emma, Killian and Henry. Henry is for sure tired out, he is sitting on Killian's lap holding his ducky that Killian had gotten him, slowly dozing off. Killian smiles at him "He had quite the day Swan" he says rubbing Henry back, and bringing the other around Emma.

"Yeah he did, and he got such nice stuff. Everyone loves him" she says with a tired smile.

"Aye Emma they do. They love him just as much as the first time around" Killian adds. He watches Emma yawn "Why don't we get Henry into his crib, and we get to bed Emma."

"That sounds great babe" Emma says.

They head on upstairs and into Henry's room. They had changed him into one of his new pajamas after everyone left "Night lad, sweet dreams" Killian say kissing him on the head, then passing him to Emma.

Emma brings him close "Night Henry, hope you had a great day. I love you" and she kisses his forehead, then laying him in the crib and moves the stay hairs from his forehead "night baby sweet dreams." They start walking out of the room, turning on the night sky nightlight as they left. And they head to their room next door, and change into pajamas as well. "I think that was a success."

"I say so Emma" he says as the cuddle.

"I love you Killian. And I love the gift you got Henry."

"I love you too Emma, and Henry it was no problem" and he kisses her head "we should get to sleep. We have a one year old who will have us up and the sunrise."

"My least favorite thing about him" she says as her eyes get droopy.

"Well love if you'd like, I can take care of the lad and we can let his mommy sleep in tomorrow hmm?"

She smiles, eyes closed "Perfect. I love you."

"I love you too" and he kisses her. Watching her falling asleep, looking so relaxed. He still didn't know how he got so lucky to have found Emma. Their love had taken them on many adventures over these couple years, but marriage and raising Henry was proving to be his favorite one.

 **Thoughts? Hey guys I wanted to give you guys another chance to let me know if you didn't already what you think of Emma having another baby. Yes or No? So far yes is winning, and a couple people went even farther in saying it should be a girl. So please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously guys thank you so much for the continued support of this story, it really means a lot. So as for the whole Emma having another baby, you guys seem to love the idea, so Emma will be having another baby, a girl this time. So thank you for your opinion guys. So that will be coming when Henry is a little older, I'm using it as a plot point for something.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 5

The next couple months the little family grows closer, and stronger. Henry continues to grow and learn, he was becoming steadier on his feet, and he was on the verge of talking, Emma could feel it. A couple weeks after Henry's party they took him out on the Jolly Roger for the first time and he loved it, he was becoming more and more like his adoptive father, to the point Emma even bought him a shirt that said _daddy's first mate_ with a anchor hanging from the word mate.

So on this Saturday in late October, Emma's birthday to be exact all she wanted was a day with her guys, with her husband and son. They started the day having breakfast at Granny's with Emma's parents and brother, so they had some time together for her birthday. After they made a quick stop back at the house to grab their stuff they would need for the day, stuff for Henry, and their cooler filled with drinks and food for them.

Today was a somewhat typical fall day in Storybrooke, the cool air of fall moved in a couple weeks ago. The sun during the day warming it up enough that a sweatshirt or light coat was enough, and nights where cool now, great for sleep. Emma while at the house puts Henry into a warmer sweatshirt that read _little pirate_ and grabbed a hat if needed for later. Then they made their way to the Jolly.

Emma lifts Henry out of his car seat when they get to the docks. He sees where they are and a huge grin grows on his face "bo bo" he says pointing to the boat.

"That's right Henry, the boat" Emma says to the little boy, while Killian gets the couple of bags and cooler down to the Jolly. Emma slowly makes her way down after closing up the car. "Ready for a day on the water for mama's birthday bud?" Emma says as they approached the boat.

"I'll take the lad love" Killian says taking Henry from her, and then helping her on the boat as well. Once on he pulls her close "Happy birthday Emma" and he kisses her.

Emma smiles into the kiss "I love you."

"I love you too" Killian says then looks at Henry sitting on his side "What you say lad, for your mama's birthday we give her a great day at sea" Henry claps his hands in response.

Emma takes Henry from Killian so they could get going, once comfortably on her hip, he leans and gives Emma a kiss on her cheek, making Emma smile "You love mama don't you?" Emma whispers and Henry nods his head "How much?" she asks tickling his side and he opens his arms wide "That much?" and Henry nods again, making Emma's heart melt. "Well I love you this much" she says attacking him with kisses.

Killian turns when he hears Henry's giggles a smile on his face. Nothing made him happier than watching his Swan and her duckling. The bond they had was truly special and something to be seen, since he met them, or actually saw them together for the first time when he made it to this world from Neverland, he had seen it, you would be blind to not see it. He could only imagine what it would be like now with her raising him, he couldn't wait to watch them as the years pass, and Henry grew, and who knew, maybe their family will grow as well. It pained him some that Emma doubted herself the way she had in the past about being a mom, and still does sometimes, but the truth was she was a natural. She always seemed to know what Henry needed or wanted, she was truly meant to be his mom. Killian stops watching them a moment realizing they should be on their way "Ready to go love?" he asks.

"Aye aye captain" Emma says with a smirk, and a mock salute, which Henry mimics.

Killian laughs "You've been dying to get him to do that haven't you love?"

Emma shrugs "I have no idea what you are talking about" she says walking over to him, and kisses him. When they kiss Henry covers his eyes, making both Emma and Killian laugh.

Killian pulls away and gently uncovers Henry's eyes "You better get used to it lad, Killian loves mommy very much. And I love you as well lad" and he gives the boy a kiss on the forehead.

Henry buries his face in Emma's neck, hiding from him. Emma chuckles and leans her head into his and kisses it "Love my boy" she says to no one in particular. Emma looks up and sees Killian smiling "What?" she asks with a laugh.

"Nothing Emma, I just love watching you two together" Killian says with a smile, Emma moves to him at the wheel and he wraps his arm around her. He gets out of the harbor into the open water with ease "So love, how are you enjoying your birthday ride?"

Emma looks up at him with a smile, and then down at Henry who is between him "My best birthday, well next to Henry finding me."

"I'm sure I will never be able to top that one" Killian says smiling at her "although I would imagine, the day of the actual birthday, you probably didn't realize how great it was."

Emma shakes her head "No, I didn't. I was to in shock that he came and found me. I had spent so much time trying to convince myself it was the right choice that he was better off without me. But then he showed up… and there was no way I would've been able to live with myself if I didn't see if he was ok." Killian smiles, letting her know that she could continue "I quickly found myself not able to leave him, not just because of Regina, but… I just couldn't leave him again. I had no real home before, but here in Storybrooke, near him, it was most home I ever felt. He brought us back together" Emma says looking down at Henry and kisses him.

"And together is where you belonged, and where you belong still" Killian kisses Emma's temple "Now Emma, let's get on to happier memories, I hope to make this your second best birthday."

"It already is Killian, you are my husband. And this is the start of my second chance with Henry" she sighs "I wish the other Henry was here to though too."

"I know love" he kisses her temple "He would of loved a day out on the water just the three of us."

Tears spring into Emma's eyes, and she kisses Henry's head "I'm going to go lay him down for his nap" and Emma takes Henry below where Killian has set up like a room. She paces around to get Henry asleep "Go to sleep baby" she whispers and when she notices he's asleep and kisses his head and lays him down in the pack-n-play they keep on the Jolly. She heads back up on deck to enjoy some alone time with Killian "He's out like a light" she says walking up to Killian wrapping her arms around him.

"Good, we have plenty of day to enjoy" Killian says then kisses Emma on the head. They sail out a bit more, then Killian gets the cooler getting their lunch out that he made. They sit and eating enjoying a child free meal, being able to talk with out Henry's adorable babbles. If Killian was honest he really didn't mind, especially when it brought a smile to Emma's face, which it normally did. After they finish, they relax a bit, then some babbling and sniffles come from the monitor "I'll get the lad love" Killian says getting up.

Killian goes below into the room "Hi there lad" Killian says lifting Henry up out of the pack-n-play "great timing by the way. I was getting ready to give your mommy her birthday present" Henry gives him a grin as he rubs at his eyes, Killian laughs at the adorableness of the boy. "Alright Henry, I will give you the necklace and you give it to mama ok?" Henry gives him a excited nod "quite the team we are lad" and he gives Henry a kiss on his forehead "let's give mama her present."

Killian and Henry make it back on deck, he puts the boy down and hands him the box "Take it to mama Henry" Killian whispers to him.

Henry stomps his way over to Emma, when Emma sees him she can't help but smile at him. It makes Henry excited he gets to her and holds out the box and says "Ma-ma" he tests out slowly.

Emma gets a huge smile on her face "What did you say Henry?"

"Mama" Henry says more confidently, when he sees the smile on his moms face he says it again "mama."

Emma scoops him up and hugs him close "Oh Henry, your first word" she says with a teary smile "that's right mama."

Henry smiles back, as Killian approaches just as shocked by the boy speaking "Well I guess I won't beat that present" he says with a laugh.

Emma gives both Killian and Henry a kiss "I'm sure whatever it is, is great Killian" and she looks down at her son with a smile.

Henry gives Emma a smile and wraps his arms around her neck "Mama" he says again.

Emma rubs his back "I'm right her bud" and she shifts them "mama's got you" and she sits down, with Killian next to her. She gently takes the box from Henry as he makes himself comfy on her lap. She opens the velvet box and finds a necklace; it has a silver chain and charm which is also silver and simply said _mommy_. Emma looks up to Killian with a teary smile "Killian…"

Killian smiles and leans in to kiss her "I know it is kind of cheesy love but… it seemed fitting. And mother's day is so far away…"

Emma stops him mid-sentence with a kiss "Killian, this is beautiful, it's so thoughtful. I love it" they both look down at the boy who moves to give her another hug "you're just really trying to get mommy crying aren't you Henry" she says with a chuckle.

Henry stays with his face buried in his mom's neck and mumbles "Mama."

Killian smiles watching them "He loves you Emma" he says and kisses her temple smiling while doing so.

Emma gives him a shy smile back "The feeling is mutual" she says "this kid steels my heart constantly. But so does a certain pirate." Henry suddenly starts to wiggle wanting down, Emma does and Henry goes to walk around wanting to explore, and the adults watch him.

"He's quite curious isn't he?" Killian says with a chuckle.

"Yes he is, thank god for baby gates, otherwise he would be in everything" Emma says putting her head on his shoulder.

They sit out on the boat awhile enjoying the nice day, sailing around, Henry enjoying every minute of it. Before they knew it, after eating a dinner the sun started to set. Emma wraps a blanket around Henry, and he quietly sits on her lap cuddling up into her front, while Killian's arm around her shoulder.

"You know Emma, all my time on the water all the adventures, the best was witnessing the sunset each night."

"It is beautiful to begin with, but something about out here makes it even more so" Emma says, Henry leaning more into her front. Emma pulls him closer and rubs small circles on his back helping to lull him to sleep. "I love that he will get to grow up with stuff like this" Emma whispers.

"He will be one lucky boy. Once he sun is fully down I will head back to the docks, so we can get the lad home."

About a hour later they were in Emma's yellow bug "Did you enjoy your birthday love?"

Emma gives him a sleepy smile "Yes, a day with my boys. My baby called me mama for the first time" she looks down at the necklace he gave her "and this necklace… I know I said already but it was so thoughtful babe."

"I was afraid once Henry spoke his first word tonight like that, it would make our gift seem… I don't know not as special" Killian says shyly.

"It all made the night just that more special" Emma says looking at Killian then in the rearview at Henry "It's nice that I'm the only one he will call mom in this life" then she looks at Killian "that doesn't make me a bad person does it?"

"No Swan, it means you're human. A mom is a special person in a boy's life, well any child's life. Enjoying the fact you're the only one now, well" he shrugs looking for the right words "it just means I guess, you really love him, wanting to be that only special girl in his life."

The rest of the ride home was quite, they pull into the drive way and Emma gets Henry out of his car seat and they walk in. "Love why don't you take the lad up to bed, I have one more surprise for you."

So Emma does, she carefully changes Henry into pajamas, and lays him down in his crib after giving him a kiss goodnight "Thanks for the great present bud, you really made my day" she kisses her finger tips and softly places them on his cheek. She heads downstairs, but Killian is nowhere to be seen, then she sees a note: _Love your last birthday surprise is awaiting you outside, dress warm and comfortably and bring a blanket. Killian._ Emma smiles at her note, she runs back up into their room, putting her warmer sweat pants on and one of Kilian's sweatshirts. She grabs a blanket and heads outside to the back yard, it's gently lit by small white lights and on the side of the garage she sees the dvd menu of her favorite movie _Princess Bride_ running from a projector. She walks up to him "What is this?" she asks with a laugh.

"Well Emma, I know you love this movie. And with the help of a few people who love you as much as I, we will be watching it under the stars" he says with a charming smile.

Emma smile and kisses him "This is amazing" and kisses him again "why don't we get it started." They move to the makeshift bed on the grass waiting for them, Killian wraps the blanket Emma brought out around her and the cuddled watching the movie under the stars. As the credits start rolling "I love that movie" she says sleepily as she is in Kilian's embrace.

"I know Emma" and he kisses her temple and going down onto her neck making her smile. "You deserved a great night Emma, these last four months have been crazy."

"I wouldn't change it for anything though" she says now kissing him back.

Killian smiles "And that is why love you, you are such a amazing mom. You go out of your way to make sure he is happy, and giving him all the love in the world. In both lives, he never doubted your love the first time, and the same will go for this one as well Emma. You have no idea how much I love watching you like this, with a young Henry, the love and patience you show him."

Emma had tears forming in her eyes "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you and Henry had made it your mission to make me cry today. First him saying mama for the first time, and now that little speech" she says wiping away the tears.

"I can assure you Emma, Henry speaking just happened to happen on a special day. Although I got to say it worked out perfect, like he knew today was special."

Emma looks up at Killian and kisses his chin "Thank you so much for making today so special Killian, definitely my second best birthday."

Killian nods with a smile "I know I can never top Henry finding you. But I will make sure all the rest will beat the ones before."

"I know" and she starts kissing him again, grateful for the day she had. A half hour later finds the couple lying in bed enjoying some alone time just them.

Killian looks at the clock and smiles "Well love, it seems we made it through your…" he is interrupted by snoring and he smiles and kisses her head "Night Emma, I love you" Killian turns off the bedside lamp and then goes to sleep with Emma in his arms, and the sounds of Henry sound asleep in the room next door coming through the monitor.

 **Thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow everyone, thanks again for all the love, you guys are the best. And welcome to the new followers, thank you so much. I appreciate it more then I can say guys, and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. I think after this chapter there will be slightly bigger time jumps, but I will make sure to give the time we missed.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 6

Halloween quickly followed the birthday boat trip, Henry was dressed as a adorable puppy, more so for pictures then actual trick-or-treat. Emma hung out at home passing out candy, Henry joining her outside on the porch for a little bit as well, while Killian worked a shift at the station that night. The next 3 weeks follow with Henry learning more words, and he was loving his days at Ashley's daycare, but was his happiest at home with Emma and Killian.

It was the night before Thanksgiving Emma was sitting on the floor of Henry's room, while he ran out his last bit of energy he still had. Emma sat there laughing to herself while Henry runs around in his diaper, every so often baths seemed to energize him instead of making him sleepy, and tonight was one of them. Killian would be home soon, he was on call for the station tonight. "Henry, can you come here so mommy can put your jammies on?" Emma asks as Henry was grabbing is duckling from Killian from the chair.

Henry smiles at her "Mama" he says running to her "here" he says sitting down on the floor.

Emma smiles at him, and gets his pants on and has him sit up for his shirt "All ready" Emma cheers.

They hear the front door close, Henry looks at Emma with a smile "Killy?" he asks. About two weeks after he started talking Henry said Killy for the first time, it made Killian's day.

Killian walks in the room not even a moment later "There are my two favorite people" he says coming in sitting down next to Emma and giving her a kiss. Killian then looks at Henry "Hey there lad."

Henry giggles and climbs into Kilian's lap "Killy" he says wrapping his arms around his neck.

Killian chuckles "Henry doesn't seem too sleepy" he says towards Emma jokingly.

"Bath didn't make him sleepy tonight" Emma answers smoothing down a wisp of hair on Henry's head that was sticking up.

Killian looks at Henry who is now just sitting in his lap hold the stuffed duck "Being a bit of a pirate tonight huh lad?" he says.

Henry gives Killian a innocent smile and holds up his duck "Quack."

Killian looks at Emma with a quirked eyebrow "Henry named the duck" Emma says proudly. "I was letting him run off the energy, some before his story."

Henry gets up out of Kilian's lap going to Emma rubbing his little eyes "Mama" he says going to her wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her neck.

Killian rubs Henry's back "Seems he's sleepy now" he says with a smirk. Killian stands and offers a hand to Emma while she stands holding on tight to Henry.

Emma kisses Henry's head and sits down in the rocking chair, and he cuddles into her front holding 'Quack' close. Emma quietly reads _Hungry Hungry Caterpillar_ when she finishes Henry is out like a light. Emma stands and both she and Killian give him a kiss goodnight before she places him in his crib. And they head downstairs "You ready for tomorrow, first Thanksgiving?" Emma asks as she gets water from the faucet.

"Well after all the craziness we had last week" he starts thinking about the villain they fought the week before "a nice day of just family sounds great love. So who exactly do we have coming over tomorrow?"

"Um… my parents, Neal and Regina" she says with a shrug "I mean this is our first one as a family. I thought just the family should be here."

"Henry will be excited to see Regina. He hasn't seen her at all yet this week" he says walking up behind her and kisses her neck.

Emma smiles as she feels his lips on her neck "Yeah, he always enjoys when she watches him. Killian can I ask you something?"

"Of course Swan" he says.

Emma turns to face him "First I by no means regret any of this, but should I have insisted Regina and I shared Henry still?"

Killian looks down and sighs then looks back up at her again, he understood why she asked. Anytime they saw Regina with Henry longing was in her eyes, like she wished he was still solely hers, like he was the first time around "Emma I understand why you ask, but no one could blame you for taking this chance. Besides it's not like you keep her from him, like she did you when you came to town."

Emma gives a small smile "I technically kinda did, when me and mom came back from the enchanted forest."

"You did that to protect your boy, when she kept him from you it was out of spite. You are such a great mom Emma, and friend allowing them to see each other and spend time together."

"I owe her, she could of easily hogged him like this, but she is letting me raise him. And even with all the wrongs she was a great mom to him before. It was her that raised the Henry I came here for, and felled in love with" she rises on her tip toes and kisses him.

"And this is why I love you Emma" and he kisses her back.

Emma smiles back during the kiss "I love you too." She takes a step back and places both hands on his chest "So tomorrow, we are in charge of the potatoes and rolls" she says moving over to the bag sitting on a chair at the table.

"Based from that show you made us watch, is there not a turkey to be served tomorrow?" Killian asks.

Emma laughs "First that show was _Charlie Brown_. But yes there is turkey; apparently Regina has a special recipe or something. But that is toughest part so I have no problem with her taking the turkey."

This time is Killian's turn to laugh "Alright alright" he holds his hands in mock surrender "so we don't have anything to do for tomorrow until tomorrow" he says giving her a wink and walks up back behind her kissing her neck.

Emma shakes her head "Hold up there tiger, there is a little boy who will have us up early anyway, plus we have to up early."

"Why love their not supposed to be here till what two?" Killian asks.

"Cause mom got me roped into some… mommy and me thing in the morning" she says running her fingers through her hair "so that means you need to make sure the house is ready to go. I will be back in time to help with stuff for when they all get here."

"You are welcome to take your time love tomorrow. I'm the sure the lad will enjoy himself since it is with you" he says with a smile.

The next day started out crazy but good. Emma and Mary Margaret took Henry and Neal to the mommy and me class. Emma found it a bit corny, but Henry loved it, so she really couldn't complain completely about it. Meanwhile Killian had to take care of the last minute cleaning, David came over early to spend time with him while the ladies where out for the class. The four come back the Jones house happy as can be, the boys were taken up for their naps, while the adults got what they were in charge of ready. Regina came a bit early with the finished turkey, and Emma sent her upstairs to check on Henry.

Regina enters Henry's room, after giving a quick look into Emma and Killian room to check Neal, Henry is sitting up in his crib and smiles at him "Hello my sweet prince" she coos walking over to his crib and lifts him out.

Henry smiles again at her "Ina" he says, not quite getting his 'g's' yet. That was one of his newest words as of late, making Regina cry a bit.

Regina holds him close and sits in the rocking chair with him "You have a good nap?" she asks brushing some hair off his forehead, thinking Emma should get his hair cut soon. Henry nods a yes to her "good, cause your whole crazy family is making you a yummy dinner" she says then giving his a kiss which makes him giggle. "I love you my sweet boy" Regina says giving him a sad smile "I really miss you sweet heart, but I know your mommy is taking great care of you" she says with a smile which he returns "just know I will always be there for you Henry. You may not remember I too was your mom once, but you are still every bit my son still" and she kisses his head.

"He knows" Emma speaks up.

Regina looks up shocked "Emma how long where you standing there?"

"Not long" she says walking into the room; she ruffles Henry's hair as he comfortably sits on Regina's lap. "He may not remember mom Regina, but he knows you love him" she says with a smile "Besides me and Killian, you're the only other person who he really gets excited when he sees you. He loves you too still."

Regina gives her a teary smile "It's harder than I thought it would be. All this, as he grew up at times I wished he was this age again, especially when he had a tough time about the whole being adopted thing." Regina places a soft kiss to his head "And when he brought you to town, so maybe he wouldn't of been so fond of you" she says with a smirk.

Emma chuckles, they had come a long way since then for sure "Well I think I would of noticed if he all the sudden was this age" she says with a smile "I like to think I was just meant to come back into his life, I mean the whole curse thing aside, we were meant to be together."

"I think you right Emma" Regina says.

Henry slides off Regina's lap and goes and grabs his duck "Ina quack" he says holding the duckling out to her.

Regina looks at Emma and she laughs again like the night before with Killian "Henry named his duckling Quack."

"Your duckling is named Quack?" Regina asks Henry.

Henry nods his head "Quack" he says again taking the duck back from Regina.

Both Emma and Regina laugh with the little boy, he truly stole both their hearts in both his lives, and they would forever be connected by him. Emma lets Regina get Henry ready to go back downstairs, got him a fresh diaper and redressed from his pajamas into some jeans and a plaid shirt. While sitting in Henry's room Emma heard her mom go into her and Killian's room to get her brother. They make their way back downstairs, Henry being carried by Regina.

Henry sees Killian and gives a big smile "Killy" he says holding his arms out to him.

"There is my lad" Killian says taking Henry from Regina, with the duck held tight in his little fist. "Did you have fun with mommy and grandma today?" he asks giving Henry's side a light tickle.

Henry giggles and nods his head, and points to the fridge where the craft they made was displayed. "Mama me" he says proudly. It was stripes of papers glued every which way in a circle creating a turkey.

Killian smiles at the boy "Very nice lad, that is one fine looking turkey." Killian notices David looking at Henry, it had been a few days since he seen him "I think your grandpa wants to see you Henry" he whispers. Henry looks over at David and smiles "how about you go see him" he says and Henry holds his arms out to David.

David takes Henry into his arms, while Killian holds onto Quack. "There is my handsome grandson" he says with a smile towards the three women who are working on making the dinner "Grandma got you and mama into the class to huh? I guess at least your uncle Neal had his buddy with him" he says walking them into the living room where Neal was set up. "Ah here we go boys" he says sitting with them.

Henry looks at his younger uncle and smiles, handing him a car that was sitting near him. Then he grabs a car too and they play silently, not needing to say anything, making David smile.

Mary Margaret comes and sits on the couch where David was sitting against. "They are so cute playing together" she says simply.

David looks up at her with a smile "Yes they are, they are best friends for sure."

Then Emma comes in "Hey everything is just about done" she says with a smile to her parents. She picks up her brother and kisses his cheek and then lifts up Henry as well "Come on boys, time for dinner" she says excitedly making her parents smile, she clearly loved both boys. She walks out of the room "My boys ready for yummy food?" both clapped excitedly making Emma laugh.

With Regina's help Emma gets both boys into their highchairs and bibs on. The whole group sat down and dished up their meals. David clears his throat "I would like to say something before we start" he picks up his cup, and so does everyone else "These past months have been tough, we had no idea if Emma would be here" he says with a sad smile "we had no idea what would happen with the evil queen. But it all worked out, the evil queen is gone, and Emma is here." David gives a smile to the whole family "Then there is the whole thing with Henry" the little boy perks up hearing his name "we now have a unique opportunity with Henry. Now we all have a chance we didn't have before, celebrating thanksgiving with him for the first time. Regina our family can't say thank you enough for allowing us to watch him grow, and thank you for continuing to still be in his life and ours. This may be our first Thanksgiving, but we truly have reason to be thankful. So to our family" David says.

"Our family" everyone says and takes a sip of their drinks.

Then Killian stands up "I would like to say something as well. For years the only family I had was my brother Liam, and then I lost him. I sailed around for years not allowing myself to be tethered to anything or anyone. Then I met Emma" he takes Emma's hand in his "and I realized I had something or someone care for. We literally have been to hell and back, I've died multiple times, Emma's life had been threated. But here we are, happily married, two lost souls finding home" he says with a shy smile. "So I would like to say thank to you all we are celebrating with tonight" he looks down a moment "and the ones who couldn't be here, but we wish where" everyone gives a sad nod. "We have created a family I and Emma have always dreamed of" he raised his glass "to our first family thanksgiving."

"Our first thanksgiving" the rest cheer.

Henry got tired of waiting for his plate sitting by Emma's "Mama" he says sadly reaching for his plate, with the saddest puppy eyes to date.

"Sorry Henry" Emma says giving him a pout back, sliding his plate on the tray of the high chair "here we go."

Henry takes a bite of the mashed potatoes and grins ear to ear "Mama" he says holding out his fork to her, making all the adults laugh.

Emma takes the offered bite from her son "Hmm…yummy" she says with a smile. The rest of the family was eating their meals, but Emma's focus was on Henry, occasionally glancing at Killian who would give her a wink and smile back. When Henry finishes his dinner, Emma still had some left of hers; she takes him out of the highchair and sets him on her lap, giving him a bite of her potatoes. Henry mumbles something, Emma doesn't quite hear, but he cuddles into her front "I love you kid" she whispers to him earning her a sweet smile, and him cuddling more into her front.

The rest of dinner leading into dessert was quite uneventful, although the family really wasn't complaining, they were enjoying the quite. They worked together and cleaned up, now all resting in the living room. Henry and Neal are sitting on the floor playing, Emma sitting with them playing with them.

Emma hands Neal a new car to play with, he looks up and smiles "Emmy" he says clapping his hands.

All the adults gasp, Mary Margaret gives a sad smile "Neal baby, what did you just say?" she asks going by her son.

Neal looks at her and smiles, then back to Emma "Emmy."

Emma looks at her mom "Mom is that…"

"His first word" Mary Margaret says with a nod "he loves his sister."

Emma scoops up her little brother "And I love my little bro" and she gives him a kiss.

Henry gets up and plops down in Emma's lap and wraps his little arms around her neck "Mama, Eny."

"Mama loves her Henry too" she says wrapping her arm around him. Emma pulls both boys close and smoothers them with kisses, getting giggle fits from both. It was a perfect first family thanksgiving.

Time leads into December, Emma and Kilian's house becoming one out of a Christmas card. Lights where hung out outside, a Christmas tree could be seen lit up in the front window at night, and Christmas music was played. Henry although already 16 months old, seemed totally mesmerized by it all, the tree lights especially. It also meant a new picture was temporarily added to the photo collection, one of Henry sitting on Santa's lap. When all the adults (well the ones that where their little family) decided that Henry and Neal had to meet that big guy in red, Neal was surprisingly ok with it, Henry well, he wasn't sure what to think, but it made one cute photo.

It was a couple days before Christmas now; Emma was in the kitchen finishing clean up from her and her mom baking some Christmas cookies. It was decided that the three of them and Regina would spend some time Christmas Eve at Mary Margret and David's loft, and Christmas day at Emma and Kilian's house. Emma sometimes couldn't believe still this was her life; she has parents now, a great husband, and her son, things finally where good for her. She walks upstairs where Killian was busy cleaning up Henry from "decorating" cookies.

Emma comes up to the doorway of Henry's room and hears Killian talking "Alright lad, how about we keep these clothes cleaner for mommy ok? That was quite the mess you made for her" he says with a chuckle as he adjusted the shirt he had put on him.

"Killy" Henry says putting his hands on his cheeks.

Killian smiles "You make it tough to be stern don't you Henry?"

"Yes he does" Emma says entering the room.

"Mama" Henry says running to her being scooped up for a hug and cuddle with his favorite girl.

Killian turns and gets up off the floor watching the scene "Well love, we might be a in a bit of trouble when he gets older then." Emma just smiles at him "What?" he asks.

Emma looks at Henry then back at Killian "Just when you say we, I can't help but smile. The fact you love Henry almost as much as I do… well I couldn't of asked for anything better."

"What can I say Emma, your boy stole my heart just like his mom" he says placing his hook on Henry's back, and giving her a kiss.

Emma leans in to kiss him back "Well I think you may have charmed him as much as you've charmed me."

Killian smiles and gives them both a kiss on their heads. "What do you say love, we go watch that movie. The one with the mean green guy you've been trying to get me to watch. The three of us can cuddle on the couch."

"The Grinch?" Emma asks as she grabs her son's duck and blanket to take downstairs.

"Yes, that is the one. You keep saying you want me to see these holiday movies of this land."

"Yeah, let's go" Emma says moving her way downstairs.

The three make their way downstairs; Killian makes them popcorn to enjoy during the movie, and a warm bottle for Henry. Killian comes back into the room and sees Emma sitting with her feet up, and Henry on her lap cuddled up into her front, his duck held tight and under his blanket. As the adults watch the movie and eat popcorn, Henry drinks his bottle, before long he is fast asleep. Emma didn't dare move; she was in her favorite spot, in Killian's arms and Henry in hers, all three of them cuddled together under a blanket on this cold December day. Before they knew it, the movie was over and Henry was waking up from his nap.

Henry rubbed at his eyes "Mama, Killy" he says as he pulls away some looking at the adults.

Emma gives him a soft smile "Hey buddy" she says moving the hair from his forehead. Henry slumps back to resting against her, so she rubs his back "My sleepy boy" she whispers running her fingers through his hair. Emma moves Henry around a bit, so he won't be tempted to fall back to sleep.

Henry was now sitting up looking towards his mom and Killian "Quack" he says holding the duck towards Killian.

Killian takes the duck "Want me to hold Quack for you lad?"

Henry nods his head, and climbs down off Emma's lap. He goes over to his toys, and takes out some of his cars. Henry sits down and looks to Killian "Killy?" he asks holding the car out to him.

Emma moves to turn on Christmas music, and sits down with them and plays too. She smiles watching them together, she loved them both so much, they had fought a lot to be here like this.

The next couple days go by quickly, and now it was Christmas day. The three of them opened gifts in the morning, the biggest hit had to be Henry's pirate ship playset from Killian, he had bought it even without Emma knowing, it made her laugh that Killian was trying to make Henry into a pirate like him. And for Emma it was the thoughtful gift Killian helped Henry to make, evolving his hand and foot prints it was something she would forever cherish. After lunch and a nap the rest of the family would be coming over, they purposely invited Regina over early to allow her time with Henry, without his grandparents trying to hog him.

Regina comes over and goes right to Henry "Merry Christmas my little prince" she says walking up to Henry.

Henry smiles "Ina" he says holding his little arms out to her.

Regina picks Henry up and Henry wraps his little arms around her "You have a good morning?"

Emma watches leaning against the door frame smiling "He had a great morning; he was so lost at what was going on, it was pretty cute."

Regina chuckles as Henry snuggles into her "He's so much like he was the first time around. I know I went a bit overboard his first Christmas, he was overwhelmed by it all."

"We did too, but we are going too slowly take things out" Emma explains "don't need a bunch of new stuff all the sudden laying around."

"Learned that one the hard way, especially with building blocks, can't tell you how many times I stepped on those things. Not sure what is worse those blocks or Lego's" Regina says with a laugh.

Emma laughs "Lego's are pretty bad, stepped on a few when Henry stayed after me and mom got back from the enchanted forest."

Regina looks down at Henry who was playing with the necklace she had on "Be careful Henry that is not a toy" Regina says softly, taking the necklace out of his hands.

Emma walks over to them and kisses Henry's head "Just like with mama's necklace, no touch" Emma says with a smile, which Henry returns. Emma hears her parents come in the door "Ready to play with your best pal bud?" she asks Henry tickling his belly, which earns her a giggle.

The two women move to greet the Charming family. Henry excited to see his grandparents and uncle. The whole family gathered together opening gifts, listening to Christmas music. Henry provided some entertainment by bouncing around to the music, Neal even joining him. Once dinner was finished they were all in the living room again, Emma once again, along with Killian, sitting on the floor with the boys.

Neal being the sisters boy he was goes to Emma "Emmy" he says sweetly.

"Hey bro" she says pulling him into a hug. As she sets down her brother, Henry takes out the pirate ship toy he got, making most of the adults laugh, and David rolling his eyes "Go get Henry" she whispers to Neal, who goes to tackle his nephew.

Henry giggles when Neal's arms wrap around his neck "Neally" Henry says with a laugh.

"Why does he say everyone else's name but mine?" David says with a pout.

"He will soon sweetheart" Mary Margaret says giving him a kiss.

The adults laugh at David's childish pout, but in the end he laughs to. The group stays another hour or so until it was about time for both Henry and Neal had to get to bed, and the guys all had work the next day.

Emma takes Henry upstairs for his bath before bed. He was playing in the tub happily splashing a bit, Emma laughs "You like your first Christmas bud?" she asks with a smile.

Henry nods his head "Mama" he says showing her the bigger squeaky duck toy.

"Is that the mama?"

Henry then picks up the smaller duck toy "Eny."

"Is that us baby?" she asks as she rinses off the body wash from him.

He points again to the bigger duck "Mama" then the smaller one "Eny."

Emma can't help but smile "That's right Henry" she says leaning over the tub to give him a kiss, which makes Henry giggle. Emma quickly starts washing his hair after he gives a huge yawn. Emma gets Henry out and dried off and changed into his Christmas jammies that read _forget Santa I have grandma_. They moved into his room, Emma sitting with him in her lap in the rocking chair, reading him a Christmas book her parents got him. By the time she finished Henry was asleep, the last two days had worn the kid out. Emma moves over to the crib, giving Henry a good night kiss "Merry Christmas baby, mama loves you so much" she smiles and lays him down, setting Quack by him, and on instinct he pulls the duck close.

Emma leaves his room and goes back downstairs; she enters the kitchen "The lad asleep love?" Killian asks not even turning around.

"Yep, didn't take much, just like last night" Emma says grabbing a towel drying off the dishes Killian already washed.

"I'm not far behind Emma" Killian says with a laugh "I didn't realize this holiday would be so tiring."

"It can be a lot, I mean this was the first year, besides the one in New York, I really got to experience. Christmas seemed to get lost during the craziness before" Emma says putting away a few of the dishes.

"I must admit love I quite enjoyed the holiday, another reason to spend time with family" he says giving her a charming smile.

"Agree" she says going up to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulder and kissing him.

Killian kisses her back "So love, about that special delivery you said Santa made" he said with a smirk.

Emma smirks back "Let's go upstairs and you will find out" they laugh and head upstairs to their room, taking advantage of Henry being asleep.

 **Thoughts? I was wondering if you guys could let me know, some stuff you like to see, at some point in the future of the story?! (for example him learning to ride a bike, first day of school, those kinds of things.) Thanks:).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone I want to say something first. So as you probably all heard, for season 7 Jen will not be returning to play Emma (well she will for 1 episode). As sad as I am about this, I do not see it as a goodbye, Emma has been my favorite character from the beginning. We watched her go from a orphan with no family or friends and who denied she had a son. Now 6 seasons later, she is a proud mom, has family, many friends and of course her true love. Emma is so happy, and I love it, and that is all I wanted for the character from the beginning (and so did Jen). Emma will always be in my heart, and I will not give up on her.**

 **With that said I plan on continuing to write fanfiction, regardless of Emma's fate in season 7. OUAT is a special show that has brought me so much joy and happiness, through the good and the bad I experienced at the time. I hope you all continue to enjoy our beloved characters in some form. And remember what the show is all about… hope. Our characters are getting their happy beginnings, and that is what we should be most happy about. At least we have fanfiction right?!**

 **Now again I want to say thank you for all the love and support you guys are showing for this story. You guys are awesome, seriously, and excited to say that the story has already hit over 5,000 views. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story, as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 7

The next 5 months fly by for them all, every month proving how much Henry was growing up. Outgrowing clothes and shoes, walking was much better and constantly learning new words, and he and Neal's friendship growing more and more. New Years was spent at Regina's, Valentine's Day Emma and Killian had a night out and Regina watched Henry, Easter was at their house since they had a nice big back yard for a egg hunt. So here they are now in May and Mother's day was today. Here first with Henry like this, she had a few with the older Henry and the kid always made it special, with a homemade card and gift all where carefully safe and put away so nothing happened to the precious stuff from her son.

Killian is downstairs in the kitchen making Emma breakfast, he remembers older Henry having told him about how you make breakfast in bed for moms on this day. Henry was sitting in his highchair 'supervising' the making of breakfast. "Ok lad, let's see where is the cinnamon?" he asks rhetorically looking for the cinnamon shaker to add to the hot chocolate. He adds the cinnamon and puts the shaker back "I personally don't get the cinnamon, but I'm sure your mom will introduce it to you soon."

"Mama" Henry cheers and claps.

Killian smiles at Henry "Ok Henry, your mommy loves strawberry's, would she want banana or more berries with them?" he asks holding up the two choices.

Henry smiles "Naners."

Killian chuckles at him "Banana it is." He slices up the banana into the bowl with the strawberries. "French toast, fruit, and hot chocolate, check, check and check. We have the gift" he says pointing to the wrapped box on the table. He gets Henry out of the highchair and picks up the box "Henry I need you to carry this for mama ok?" he says carefully handing it to the little boy.

"Kay Killy" Henry says holding the box to his chest.

Killian walks Henry up the stairs and has him stay put with the gift, then he goes back downstairs to get the tray for Emma. He gets up the steps and Henry is still standing where he left him, making him smile "Good job Henry. Now lets go surprise mommy." Killian has Henry follow him into his and Emma's room. They quietly walk in, Emma was still fast asleep, he sets the tray down, takes the present and puts it by the tray and then lifts Henry up onto the bed and whispers "Go get mommy."

Henry toddles over to Emma and jumps onto her "Mama, mama" he says with a huge grin.

Emma groans as she rolls over, and opens one eye to see Henry "Hey baby boy" she says sitting up pulling the little boy into a hug and smoothers his face in kisses earning giggles from him.

Killian watches the scene proudly; once Emma is done he speaks "Happy Mother's day love" he says and moves to kiss her cheek. He takes the tray and puts it over her lap "for you."

"Guys this looks great" Emma says giving Killian a kiss on the lips.

Killian sits down on the bed next to her Henry cuddled up between them. Emma cuts a small piece of French toast and feeds it to Henry "So love how did we do?"

Emma takes another bite "I'm impressed, very good" she gives Henry a piece of banana "did you help Henry?" Henry nods his head.

"He choose the banana over more berries" Killian says tickling his tummy earing giggles.

Emma laughs "You do realize he doesn't know berries yet, and he loves his bananas."

"I know Emma, just wanted the lad involved somehow" Killian says with his charming smile. Emma continues to eat her breakfast occasionally giving Henry bites; she loved sharing her food with him. When she is done Killian takes the tray and sets it down by the foot of the bed. He grabs her present "And this love is for you" and he gives her a kiss "happy mother's day."

Emma carefully unwraps the box and opens to see the word love on a wooden sign, the o was replaced by a small hand, and the v was replaced by a set of feet. "Killian…" she starts tears building up in her eyes "babe this is amazing."

"I figured you would. You probably realized that's the lads hand print and foot prints. Regina helped me with it, the lad listens to her better than me" he says with a grin.

Emma chuckles "He loves you though" she looks down at her son as plays with her ring on her finger "huh Henry, you love Killian?"

Henry looks up at his mom, and then turns to Killian "Killy" he says holding his arms out to him. Killian accepts the hug.

Henry then squirms out of the hug and goes back to Emma for another hug, after a moment "Mama, Killy."

"You want us to hug to bud" Emma asks him, receiving a nod. Killian scoots over wrapping his arms around them both kissing both their heads.

A few hours' later finds them at Granny's for lunch with her parents, this was actually the first time she was celebrating the holiday with her mom, and now her mom had not only her but Neal as well. In the past it had always landed in the middle of a crisis, and they were never able to celebrate. They have had their food "Ok mom" Emma starts "with the help of all the guys sitting at this table" she says meaning her dad, husband, son and brother "I think we got you a pretty fantastic gift."

Killian gets up and grabs a box sitting around the corner placing it on the table in front of Mary Margaret. She passes Neal over to David, and unwraps the present, inside is a large picture album. She opens it to find on the first picture of baby Neal holding a sign that says Happy Mothers day. Then the next is a picture of Emma and Neal with the same sign. After a picture of Emma, Killian and Henry in a typical family style type picture. The next was of Henry and Neal. The last, which was her favorite, was of David and the kids, with Emma and Neal. Mary Margaret looks up from the book with tear filled eyes. "When did you guys do this?" she asks hardly above a whisper.

Emma chuckles and gives her a smile "It wasn't easy" she says running her fingers through Henry's soft hair "but remember a couple weeks ago when you went to help Regina."

Mary Margaret's eyes go wide "So that was just to keep me busy, she didn't want opinion?" she asks accusingly.

The adults laugh "Yes, but she did like a couple of your ideas" Emma added.

Mary Margaret s flips through the book again "Well regardless" she looks up at her daughter, the husband and son-in-law "thank you" she says honestly "these are great" she says running her hands over the cover."

Emma smiles "And we can get more copies if you want mom. I got copies of the one of us" she says meaning her, Killian and Henry "and of me and Neal."

"I don't if I could choose, I love them all. I will have to get them all" Mary Margaret says.

"Glad you love them sweetheart" David says kissing her.

"How can I not when they are of my family, the most important people to me" Mary Margaret says with a teary smile, looking at her family.

Henry, who had been quite the whole time except for some babbling, pipes up "Gammy" he says with a smile.

Neal seems to feel left out and turns to his mom "Mama" he says holding his hands out to Mary Margaret.

The adults laugh at the young boys "We didn't forget about you" David says tickling his sons tummy then reaches for his grandsons hand.

Henry smile at him from Emma's lap "Papa" he says with a huge grin, earning one from David.

Once they were done Emma and Hook with Henry in his stroller where heading home. The weather was beautiful this mother's day. Killian was pushing the stroller and Emma had her arm around his one as they walked. They round the corner and see Violet, older Henry's girlfriend. Emma felt bad for Violet, she didn't get a goodbye with him, she literally had to wake up the next day to find out what happened. "Emma" she says with a genuine smile.

"Hi Violet" Emma says giving the girl a hug hello, it had been a while since she scene her with starting High school.

"Hello lass" Killian says.

Violet pulls away from Emma "Hi Mr. Jones."

"Killian is fine Violet, no need to be formal" Killian adds.

Violet politely nods, and she moves to Henry in the stroller and squats down to his level "Hi Henry" she says cheerfully.

Henry grins widely at her "Hi" he says waving his little hand.

Emma smiles watching them "He seems to like you."

"Its weird" Violet says looking at Emma "I saw pictures of him, but actually seeing him like this… its…"

"Weird" Emma finishes, Violet nods "It's weird for everyone. He's a great kid though" Emma adds ruffling the kids hair earning a giggle. Then Emma has a idea "I have a idea, me and Killian hope to go out for dinner, like a dinner date. Would you want to baby sit?"

"You want me to baby sit?" Violet asks.

"Well, he should get used to other people besides our family and Ashley. And there's no one else I would trust more" Emma says with a smile.

"It would be a honor to then Emma" she looks at Henry who is hugging his duck. "Just let me know when, you still have my number right?"

"Never planned on deleting it" Emma says.

Violet nods and turns her attention back to Henry "I will see you soon handsome" she says kissing his little fist.

The teen walked away, and the couple continued their walk home. "That was very nice of you Swan."

"What I said was true, I love Henry so much and so does our family. But I don't want him to be one of those kids that acts like anyone outside the family is no good or something. I believe he will be in good hands with her" Emma says putting her hand on top of his on the stroller handle.

"Well then Swan, we will need to figure out a date then" Killian says with a smirk.

Emma chuckles and shacks her head as they continue to walk "Easy tiger" she turns to give him a kiss "we have a little boy who needs his mommy first, then his…" Emma makes a uncertain face.

"What is it love?"

"Well, I just realized I mean… I jokingly buy him stuff that says daddy's little whatever the slogan says… but I guess it just hit me… just how much his father you really have become in this last almost year."

"What where you going to say before you stopped then Emma?" Killian asks nervously.

"I was just going to say…" Emma clears her throat "that he gets his mommy first but, then after it's his daddy's turn" Emma says as they stop walking "you really have stepped up to the plate Killian. I always knew you cared for Henry. I mean he's my son, then you find out he belonged to Neal, who you felt responsible for at a time. But know, Neal is gone, I'm actually raising him like I should of from the start, and here you are acting as though he is truly your son, not because you feel obligated but because you love him."

Killian smiles at her "It's easy love, he is part of you. I've seen how much love you have for your son. Which made me care for him to, and in time yes he became like a son. I wanted to protect him as fiercely as you, to protect both of you. Emma I want you to know, you both are my family now, I still stand by what I said what Henry wants to call me is up to him, but I proudly call him my son."

Emma jumps into his arms and kisses him "I love you."

Killian gladly kisses her back "And I you Emma."

"Mama" Henry suddenly says, who had been quite.

Emma turns to her son "hey buddy what's wrong huh?" she asks as she picks him up, she figures what the heck they were just about home.

"Mama" Henry repeats burying his face in her neck, rubbing his eyes with his little fists.

"I think someone is ready for nap time" Emma says quietly looking at Killian.

"Aye, lets get the lad home" Killian says as they continue back to the house, Killian with the stroller and Emma holding Henry.

By the time they get back to the house Henry is fast asleep in Emma's arms, so she carries him up to his room, and lays him down. "Thanks for the great day so far bud, mama loves you." Emma makes her way downstairs to find Killian in the kitchen making hot chocolate "Didn't you just make me some earlier?"

"Well Emma" Killian turns to hand her the cup "today is supposed to be about you. To show how appreciated we are for what you do, this is the least I can do love."

"Cheesy but I will take it" Emma says before taking a sip.

Killian smiles "I aim to please" they move to the table and sit "so love, how are you enjoying your mother's day?"

"It's been great Killian, thank you so much for making it special. I mean that sign with Henry's hand and foot prints… I love it."

"I'm glad. Your mom had mentioned once that she wished she had something with your hand print, like she got of Neal for her birthday. I figured you had the same wish."

Emma looks down at her lap and back at Killian with fresh tears in her eyes "How did I get so lucky with you?"

"I think I'm the one that is lucky Emma" he reaches for her hand across the table, which she takes "I'm lucky I get to go on this crazy adventure together. That my happy beginning is with you."

"It has been one hell of a beginning huh?" Emma says jokingly.

Killian laughs "Yes, but love I bet we both would agree we wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Not for anything" Emma adds and leans across the table to give him a kiss. Her guys gave her such a great day so far, she needed to start figuring out what to do for his first father's day.

 **Thoughts? Sorry for the delay guys. Last week with all the confirmations of the cast leaving and stuff I had a tough time getting myself going, plus I also have my one-shots, so please be patient guys. And thanks for waiting.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again everyone. So I posted chapter 7 (it was a mother's day chapter) on a different day then usual so if you missed it, go check it out. And love to hear how you guys are liking the story so please don't be afraid to leave any comments.**

 **Want to also thank you guys for the continued love of the story, and thank you for comments and likes and follows everyone, its nice to see that this story is being enjoyed like it is.**

 **I do not own OUAT or it's characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 8

Since the amazing mother's day that Killian gave Emma she had been racking her brain trying to find a way to make his first father's day special. Killian may not have been biologically Henry's dad, but he was in every way that counted. Sadly Henry's dad Neal and Henry had very little time together, sure they spent time together but it wasn't much. Bigger Henry never really said anything, but Emma knew it bugged him that he didn't know him well, but being the hopeful kid he was, the fact that he died a hero seemed to in some way make up for it. Now this Henry had a father in Killian, sure big Henry liked Killian saw him as a father figure, went to him for advice, and was one of he and Emma's biggest supporters in being together, because as Henry put it, Killian made her happy. She knew being out on the Jolly would make him happy, but she wanted to do something more than just that.

Father's day rolled around faster than Emma would of liked, but she felt she had a good plan. She was starting with breakfast, she ordered Killian that he had to sleep in, and that when it was ok to come downstairs she would let him know, he came to have quite the liking for pancakes, so pancakes and fruit it was for his breakfast.

Meanwhile upstairs Killian was laying down in he and Emma's bed, Henry joining him. Killian was watching some show about boats, Henry just lying there with him, relaxing sitting close. Killian enjoyed spending time with Henry like this, when nothing was going on, and he would just sit and cuddle babbling away about nothing. Killian is taken from his thoughts when he hears Henry voice.

"Killy?" Henry says.

"Yes lad?" Killian asks with a smile, only this young boy could get away with name.

"Eat?" he asks.

"We have to wait for your mommy Henry to come get us."

Henry perks up when Killian mentions his mom; he looks around and asks "Mama?"

"I think soon lad. I know I'm hungry too" then Killian hears the little boys stomach growl "I see not as hungry as you though" he says tickling Henry's side earning giggles from the boy.

"What's going on in here?" Emma asks from the doorway, smiling ear to ear at her guys.

"Mama?" Henry says managing to squirm from Killian and goes to the end of the bed.

Emma meets Henry there and lifts him up to kiss him placing him on her hip "Moring Henry" she says then whispers "Tell Killy happy daddy's day."

Henry nods his head and faces Killian again "'Appy Daddy day" Henry manages to slowly say.

Emma walks over to Killian's side of the bed and gives him a kiss, making Henry cover his eyes "Happy father's day Killian."

"Thank you love" he says giving her another kiss on the lips.

Emma smiles "When you're ready come downstairs, I made breakfast for you" Emma says then leaves the room with Henry on her hip still.

Killian smile and shakes his head as he watches his wife and son leave. He still had no idea how he got this lucky, but he sure was glad he did, he never thought he could be this happy. "Swan you kill me" he says to the empty room.

When Killian gets downstairs, and enters the kitchen, he sees the great breakfast that his Swan made him. There was a glass filled with orange juice, a plate with pancakes and fruit at his spot. He finds Emma what he had to guess making Henry's plate as he waited patiently in his high chair. Killian moves to Emma and puts his hands on her hips "This looks great Emma" he says earning a smile from her.

"Well I think you've earned it in the last year" Emma says going to take Henry his plate of cut up pancake. Emma pulls the high chair closure to her spot so Henry was close to her.

They both sit, and start to eat, that is when Killian notices a gift on the table "Love what is that?" he asks pointing with his fork.

"A present" Emma answers in a duh type voice.

Killian chuckles "I know that Emma, but why?"

"Killian, you really think I was going to let you get by without a gift, especially after all the thoughtful gifts you have given me. I mean I know you say you don't want anything, but think of it as something from Henry not me" Emma says.

Killian gives her smile "If you say so Emma" while he takes a bite of pancake.

The three of them sit and eat breakfast once the last bite is taken, by Killian, Emma who has let Henry play nearby on the floor. "How about you open your gift?" she says, while having Henry come to her and has him sit in her lap.

Killian takes the gift, first he takes out a t-shirt that reads _Henry's dad_ and below it is a picture of the two of them on the Jolly Roger. Killian smiles at the shirt, then at his favorite pair sitting across from him. Next he takes out a picture frame inside is his shoe print, and Henry's little foot print in the middle above it says _following daddy's footsteps._ Killian found himself begin to cry "Swan I…"

Emma looks down at Henry then at Killian "He may not be yours biologically babe, but you're his dad, he wants to be like you. He tries copying you sometimes." Emma looks at the picture as Killian holds it "And just so you know you don't have to hang that up anywhere, we can keep it private if you want."

"No love, I want it to be seen. We shall find the perfect spot for it, maybe at the station or here somewhere" Killian looks at their boy sitting in Emma's lap "Come here lad" Killian says holding his arms out for him. Once in his arms he pulls Henry close "I will gladly have you follow me Henry, although I don't know about wanting revenge part, and your grandpa may not appreciate the whole pirate thing but, I have no problem with you following my footstep" he gives Henry a kiss on the cheek.

Henry giggles "Killy" and hugs him back.

Emma smiles watching them, seeing them together made her heart melt. "Well when you two are done babe, I need you to go get dressed for some fun" Emma states.

Killian smiles "Couple fun or family fun?"

Emma chuckles at Killian "Family fun first, couple fun later" she says going to give him a kiss and taking Henry to get him ready.

Killian watches Emma and Henry leave and he says out loud to the empty room "I love that woman" he says with a smile.

About 45 minutes later found the family having loaded up on the Jolly Roger. Killian suspected he would be spending time on his ship, but the fact that Emma went out of her way to get things ready for the three of them to spend time on the ship, made today even more special. He was the one that usually got stuff ready; her job was usually just getting stuff for Henry. She got them food, and drinks, and a bag of extra clothes.

Once they were all settled Killian set sail, moving out of the port on Storybrooke. Killian gets them out into more open water and Emma brings over Henry "Someone wants to help stir" Emma says looking at Henry who is sitting on her hip.

Killian looks at the boy who has a big grin on his face and his arms held out to him "Alright little sailor, this vessel could be yours one day" he says as he takes him from his mom "might as well learn her now" he says with a grin.

Emma puts her hands on her hips watching them, Killian holding Henry on his hip. His free hand on the wheel while Henry holds it as well, Killian is softly talking to him, and Henry is looking up at him in awe. It was a sweet image, so Emma grabs her phone and snaps a few pictures of them at the wheel together. Watching them together made her think about her and Killian having a baby together. Before him, she never even considered another child, even when Henry came back into her life. She struggled being a parent at times, having missed so much, and then there was the fear of how the kid would feel, her keeping a child and not him. But Killian especially in the last year with Henry made her realize that she may want it. She was raising this Henry now, and he was happy and healthy. And she and Killian where the reasons why, so why not add to that, a child that was biologically both of theirs. Emma knew that biology didn't make you a parent older Henry's family proved that, and for this Henry Killian was proving that, but she loved the idea of a child with her blonde hair and his blue eyes, or even a mini version of either of them. Her first pregnancy was difficult, emotionally at least, she didn't allow herself to get attached, the appointments where a blur. She wanted a chance to actually experience things, to enjoy it the way a woman should. She wanted to experience the happy freaked out feeling when you first notice a bump starting, the first time the baby kicked, the baby reacting to their voices, and then there is the actually holding your child after their birth, Emma didn't do any of that with Henry, she didn't want to get attached and be able to go through with giving him up.

Emma is suddenly taken from her thoughts "Swan?" Killian says.

"Oh um… yeah?" Emma says.

Killian looks at her questionly "Henry here was wondering about juice."

Emma smiles and nods her head "I think I brought juice" Emma goes and gives both her guys a kiss on their cheeks "be right back handsome" she says walking to go below deck.

"You mean me or the lad?" Killian jokingly asks.

Emma chuckles "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"We have our hands full with your mommy, don't we lad?" Killian says to Henry.

"Mama" Henry says pointing to where Emma just disappeared at.

A minute later Emma comes back with Henry's sippy cup of juice and Kilian's flask of rum. "Here we are" she says giving them there drinks. And she takes Henry from Killian to give him a break while he maneuver's around some rocks, needing both his hand and hook to control the wheel. "Having fun buddy?" Emma asks holding Henry.

Henry grins taking a drink from his cup "Yes mama."

Once Killian gets them into a safe area, Emma sets Henry down and lets him walk around. When Henry started walking more, Killian had some work done to the Jolly to make it a bit more child friendly for him. He also added some seating for when the family wanted to join them out on the boat for the day.

"He really enjoys it out here" Emma says wrapping her arms around Killian.

Killian turns to see Henry happily playing "He does love" he gives her a kiss "just like his mom."

Emma smiles "Well he is my boy for a reason" the couple then leans in and starts kissing.

They pull away "That he is. But I believe you should say our boy."

Emma looks down slightly ashamed "Sorry, I guess I have gotten so used to saying my boy. But yes our boy, my little man and your first mate" she says with a smirk.

Killian chuckles "You enjoy the sailing references a bit too much love."

Emma smiles "What can I say I love my sailors" and she gives him another kiss, this one lasting longer then the last.

They finally break apart when they hear "Eww Mama, Killy" Henry says covering his eyes.

Emma and Killian both laugh, Emma leaning into Killian her forehead against his chest. With her forehead still against Killian she turns her head to Henry "It means mommy and Killian love each other" Emma says to Henry.

Henry looks at her slightly confused "Mama wuv Eny."

Emma walks over to Henry and squats down in front of Henry "Mama does love you baby" Emma says pulling to her and kisses his cheek. "And mama love Killy too."

"Eny mama's baby" Henry says, trying to put more words together lately.

Emma smiles at him "Yes you are" and she pulls him close again and lifts him up, loving these moments.

For a good chunk of the rest of the afternoon they sailed around, only stopping to enjoy the picnic lunch Emma made them. Making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and fresh fruit and some carrot sticks. Henry getting to enjoy some sandwich and fruit, afterword's Henry took his nap, which was getting tougher to manage these days. It was going on 3 when they got back to the docks, Henry just waking up not long before. The family went back to the house to enjoy some time together. Playing in Henry's pirate ship, blowing bubbles, and Henry enjoying his sprinkler slide for the first time, their yard filled with laughter.

By 5 they feed Henry his dinner, waiting for Violet to come to babysit while they go out. Emma made reservations at the Italian restaurant they went to on their first date. Although Killian loved Henry with all his heart, Emma knew he had been wanting some alone time with her, with a almost 2 year old alone time was hard to find. Emma changes into a red dress, much like the one she was wearing the night Henry found her. Killian put on black pants with a black dress shirt. They make their way downstairs, time was getting close for Violet to come, and Henry was contently playing on the floor with his cars.

Emma is sitting on the couch when she hears the doorbell ring, so she moves to the door and opens to find Violet "Hey Violet come on in" she says moving from the door, to let the girl in.

"Thanks Emma" she says then sets her bag down "thanks for this by the way. I mean I know in a lot of ways this Henry is different, but like on mother's day it just feels nice to be around him" she says clearly not sure if it was ok.

Emma smiles and pulls the girl into a hug "He really liked you, you know" Emma whispers "and I am so sorry you never got a goodbye." Emma pulls away wiping the tears from Violet's cheek "Thank you for agreeing to this, we could use some parent only time."

Violet gives her a smile "No problem. So what do I need to know?"

Emma looks into the living room when she hears laughing from Henry "Well he already ate, so basically just let him play awhile. About eight take him upstairs, read him a book, he should fall asleep. But if he doesn't bring him back down here, cover him with a blanket and turn on Disney junior and that should do the trick. We shouldn't to long after nine."

"Ok you guys have fun" Violet says with a smile, as the couple says goodbye to Henry then leave for their date.

The couple made their way to the only other restaurant in Storybrooke besides Granny's. It was a little Italian place, where they went on their first date, and with their first wedding anniversary right around the corner, seemed like a perfect place to go, just them. They sit down, ironically the same table as the date.

"This brings back memories" Emma says picking up the menu.

Killian smiles "Yes, minus the attitude due to the magic hand" he says lifting up his hook. "I feel bad Emma, I didn't take you to a nice dinner for mother's day love, and here we are on father's day. You deserve a meal here more then I."

"What if I told you it is also a early anniversary dinner?" Emma adds.

"Fair enough Swan" Killian says, lifting up the menu to look.

Meanwhile back at their house little Henry was having a blast with his new babysitter Violet. They were sitting on the floor with his building blocks. "Ok Henry add another block" she says handing him a block.

Henry takes the piece and adds it to his pile, it wasn't anything particular but it kept him busy. He gets the block where he wanted it and looks at her with a big smile "Vi" he says clapping.

Violet smiles at the boy "Good job Hen" she says holding out another block, and looks at the clock and sees it is going on 7:30, they had a half hour left. So she had them continue to play with the blocks. When 8 comes she leads Henry upstairs to change into his pajamas, and sits with him to read a book, he chose a cars book. Like Emma said might happen he didn't want to fall asleep. So she leads Henry back to the living room and covers him with a blanket while he held Quack close, putting on Disney junior for him, and she cleaned up, not even 15 minutes later he was out like a light.

While outside Emma and Killian pull into the driveway at the end of the date, both eager to see how things went well for Violet with Henry. They walk in to find Henry passed out on the couch, and Violet cleaning up toys, she turns to see them and smiles.

"So how did he do?" Emma asks quietly.

"Good, we played cars and with his blocks. When I tried to read him his story it didn't do anything so brought him down here like you said" Violet replies putting her hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Emma moves to look over the back of the couch to get a better look at her son and smiles "Looks like he is in one piece" she says jokingly, and takes out her wallet from her purse and takes out some money, handing it to Violet.

"Don't worry about Emma, it was my pleasure to watch him" Violet says.

"I can't not pay you" Emma says as Killian lifts Henry up off the couch.

"Just put towards something for Henry" Violet says grabbing her stuff "seriously, thank you" and she leaves.

Emma watches her leave, then looks at Killian who has Henry snuggled up against him "Let's get him up in bed" she says with a smile, rubbing Henry's back.

"Let's Love" Killian says as they walk upstairs. They get Henry into his crib, and they change into comfier clothes and head out onto the porch to enjoy the comfortable weather they were having this June night, with monitor in hand. "Thanks for the great day love, I never imagined celebrating a day for being a father, I still think moms deserve it much more, you do more."

Emma smiles "Yeah, well dads are special too, especially the ones who are there and didn't have to be."

Killian pulls Emma close "Well love, the lad makes it easy. He is more you then you realize, I would be wrong not to care."

Emma doesn't say anything; she leans in and passionately kisses him. They look at each other with pure love for the other and without saying anything they head up to their room, having that adult time Emma had promised earlier.

 **Thoughts, comments, questions?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I'm so sorry for such a delay, I recently had to deal with putting down my dog, which made it hard for me to write. Plus trying to catch up with requests from my one-shots, and with it being summer I don't have as much time as before, so please hang in there with me on this.**

 **Thank you so much for all the love and support on this story everyone. I appreciate all the likes and follows, as well as the comments. Please don't be afraid to leave comments would love to know what you think.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 9

The rest of the summer flew by in the blink of an eye. The family spending plenty of time out on the Jolly, and time outside in the backyard, which the couple had turned into such a comfy hang out spot for their family and friends, they even had continued to watch movies out in the yard like they did on Emma's birthday. And there is the stuff they had out for the kids; Henry's pirate ship was the most popular. Towards the end of summer lead to Henry's second birthday, which was leading into new firsts for the little boy. More words and forming sentences, well somewhat. And he even started on potty training, which thankfully Regina was right there to help with pointers how she did it the first time around with Henry. The summer then led into fall, the air started getting cooler, warmish days turned into cool nights. Also came out was Henry's adorable pants and sweatshirts, there was something so adorable about her son in jeans and sweatshirts, and seeing him in hats was pretty cute too.

But now in the beginning of October was leading into something new, Emma was learning firsthand what people meant about the terrible twos. Her sweet little boy was causing problems in all kinds of ways; putting keys into the toilet, hiding shoes and cell phones, and then there where the tantrums, she never heard her kid be so loud before. And currently Henry was in the middle of one, yelling he wanted a cookie, Emma sits down on the couch, hiding her face in her hands "I'm such a failure" she says to herself, she knows deep down it wasn't true, but at the moment she really felt that way.

"ME WANT COOKIE" Henry yells once again.

Emma sighs looking over at her son "Henry, bud, you need to eat lunch first" she tries telling him calmly.

"No" Henry says crossing his little arm, sticking his lip out wanting to make his mom think he was sad.

"You already know the answer Henry" Emma replies giving him a stern look, one that usually works on the 2 year old.

Henry scrunches up his face "Mama mean" he says stumping off into the other room.

Emma leans pack into the couch with a whine, and her cellphone rings, she looks at the caller id which says Regina is calling "Hello?" she says answering the call.

"Oh good Miss Swan I'm glad you answered" Regina says.

Emma sighs again "What's up Regina?" Emma asks, Henry then decides to say loudly again that she is mean.

"I think I should be asking you that Emma. Why is Henry saying you are mean?" Regina asks putting aside the paper she was looking at.

"It's Henry, I think he entered those terrible twos" Emma says looking towards where her son was "He wants a cookie, but hasn't eaten his lunch, I said no so now I'm mean" she says combing her fingers through her hair.

Regina chuckles "Ah… I remember that time well. Remember Emma it's just a phase, it won't last forever."

"I know, I know" Emma says sitting back up "I just want it to be over. I mean my phone almost ended up in the toilet this morning. Last night Killian's hook ended up in the garbage can. And I have to admit, even though I know he doesn't mean it, him calling me mean hurts."

"That was tough, although the 'I hate you' is the worst sting" Regina says, having heard those words numerous times from the older Henry more times then she cared to admit. "He's testing boundaries at this point Emma; he's becoming more curious, he sees that he will get attention doing this stuff. While yes it's upsetting, and making sure he doesn't harm himself is important, but not over reacting is key. It will end soon, the first time around lasted a month and he was good. I mean he tested things from time to time but never this bad again."

"I really hope your right" Emma says "It's just weird he is usually such a calm kid, and now I don't know" she says with a laugh.

Regina smiles at Emma's comment "Well if it makes you feel any better Emma, you seem to be handling it all well."

"I hope so" Emma says, then came a crashing sound from the kitchen "Uh… Regina I need to go I think Henry broke something."

"Alright Emma I will talk to you later" Regina says.

"Ok" Emma says hanging up the phone, racing to the kitchen. Emma finds Henry standing on one of the table chairs, the fruit bowl that sits in the middle of the table is smashed on the floor. "Henry Daniel, what the heck is going on?" Emma says slightly harsher then she means.

"I sorry" Henry says with a trembling lip.

Emma carefully walks around the broken pieces from the bowl "I know your sorry Henry, but that was a bad boy getting up on the chair like that, you're supposed to ask me or Killian." Emma takes him over to the stairs "I want you to sit here, until I say you can get up bud. This is called time out, no toys, no talking."

Henry looks down at his feet "Kay mama" he says sadly.

Emma goes and cleans up the mess, thankfully the bowl didn't shatter into a million pieces, and she might with some glue be able to fix it. She walks into the door way out of sight of Henry, and she watches as he sits on the step, she can tell he was crying a little, but she also knew he had to learn to listen, if she let it go now it could be worse next time and he could really hurt himself.

At that moment Killian walks in and sees Henry sitting on the steps, which was weird "Why you on the step Henry?" Killian asks hanging up his coat.

"I be bad" Henry says sadly looking at his lap.

Emma steps into view "Ok bud, I want you to go clean up your toys" Emma says sternly. And Henry goes into the living room to pick up his toys.

Killian walks up to Emma and gives her a kiss "So want to fill me in Swan?"

"Henry was acting up again, and well he stood on a chair, the bowl fell and broke, that's the short version" Emma states leaning into her husband's arms.

"So why the step?" Killian asks clearly still not sure what was happening.

"Time out" Emma says, Killian raises a eyebrow "I want Henry to learn early there are consequences for his actions, for example time out. Hoping that it will help snap him out of this terrible twos thing."

Killian chuckles "He's a boy Emma, they tend to get into trouble, mischievous and what not" he says with a smirk "I know that's how I was at least."

"He called me mean today" Emma says barely above a whisper to Killian.

"Love he's two, he doesn't understand what he's saying" says Killian hoping to make Emma feel better.

"It still hurt though, and over a stupid cookie."

"Well the lad loves his cookies" Killian say light heartedly. Killian kisses Emma again and they head into the kitchen to start on dinner together, Killian gets together the chicken to put on the grill, and Emma gets the sides going, while keeping a eye on Henry. "Love did you want barbeque sauce on yours?" he asks reentering the kitchen.

"Um…" Emma says mixing around vegetables in the pan "yeah, but leave Henry's plain."

"Planed on that love" he says with a smile and kisses her cheek as he walks outside again.

Emma smiles watching Killian go outside, she heads over to the living room and watches Henry play, it was clear that Henry was still doing some sniffling from before, she grabs a Kleenex and walks over to him hold's it to his nose "Can you blow for me Henry?" Emma asks softly, he does, she can tell he was still upset with her but he was at least listening. "Great bud, thank you" she says then kisses his forehead, hoping to show some positive reinforcement to show him.

Henry looks up at his mom with his sad red rimmed eyes "Mama I sorry."

Emma gives him a smile and kneels down to his height "I know baby, but you have to listen ok?"

"I try" Henry says with a trembling lip, and he crawls into Emma's now open arms.

Emma pulls Henry into a hug "You know mama and Killian love you right?" she asks rubbing his back.

Henry nods his head into her chest, and clings stronger to her. "Wuv mama" Henry says quietly.

Emma smiles into his hair and kisses his head, Emma gently pulls Henry away "You hungry Henry?"

"Yes mama" Henry says going back into Emma's arms.

Emma stands up with Henry, placing him on her hip and goes into the kitchen. Dinner goes by fairly uneventful, Henry thankfully ate with no issue, and the rest of the night goes the same. Henry stays close to Emma as they play and watch TV, clearly feeling sorry for earlier.

Emma and Killian are lying in their bed, it had been a couple hours since Henry was put to bed for the night. "Rough day huh love?" Killian asks once they were cuddled up.

"It wasn't all bad. But I mean…" Emma says shaking her head "it's tough seeing him so upset, and him being mad at me for it. He's two, makes me nervous about the teenage years when he supposed to hate me."

Killian pulls her close "First of all Emma, Henry would never hate you. And remember what Regina said, this Henry is just like what the older Henry was like, he is on the same track to being the Henry who knocked down those walls all those years ago."

Emma sadly smiles at the thought; she still had moments where she really missed the older Henry. They still had the pictures around the house, Emma not wanting those memories to disappear; he was very much there she often reminded herself just in a smaller form. "He still manages to hold a special place in their" Emma replies.

"Well, I should hope so love. He is your son" Killian says jokingly then kisses her head. He notices a look on Emma's face, a face that means she is thinking. "What's on your mind love?"

"Nothing" Emma says unconvincingly, she knows right away Killian doesn't believe her answer. "I just have had something on my mind lately, and today has made me kinda second guess it, at least for now."

"What is that Emma?"

"Promise to hear me out?" asks Emma, who receives a nod from Killian "I've been thinking, about having another baby."

Killian raises his eyebrows; they never really talked about this before "A baby love?"

"Yeah I mean…" Emma starts moving away to look at her husband's face "we never talked about it before but… since seeing you with Henry I don't know, the idea of a baby, that's half you and half me… I really like the idea of that" she says with a hopeful smile.

Killian scratches at the back of his neck, a nervous habit "Honestly love I never really thought about it…" he says and sees some disappointment on Emma's face. Killian sighs "It's not like that Emma" he says giving her a kiss "it's just that, I'm happy with us and Henry. I mean if we add a baby to the mix that would be great. Like you said, a baby half you and I, I would be a happy man Emma. But I want you to know whether it happens or not love I will always love you and Henry and you two will be more than enough. A baby would just be a bonus" Killian says and pulls Emma into a big hug.

Emma nods into his shoulder "This is the first time I ever even considered it… having another baby. After giving up Henry, I just, the thought of having another child and keeping that child and being their mom didn't seem right. Plus I never thought I would find love again, and I would want any child I had to have two parents around. I met you and we fell in love, and my opinions changed, but I still wasn't sure though. Seeing you with Henry though, even the first time I knew if I had more kids it would be with you. Just recently I've been thinking about it more, and I really like the idea."

"Then what's with the second thoughts?"

Emma sighs "Just with Henry and this whole terrible two's thing. I mean would I want to do this again, or how is he going to react? I mean he's my little guy, I just don't know, maybe right now is just not the right time?"

Killian rubs Emma's arm "Well love, I have to admit I think waiting till Henry is a bit older is a good plan. Maybe it's something in a year or two we could consider?"

"Yeah, I think that will be the best idea, I mean Henry is the best kid, I want some time just him. But I would like another baby, one day" she says giving a smile.

"I have to ask Emma, when did this pop up?"

"Watching you with Henry on father's day."

"You've been thinking about this alone for a while love" says Killian.

Emma shrugs "Wasn't sure if I should bring it up, or how."

Killian had to admit he was a bit hurt that Emma wasn't upfront with him on this, but he kind of understood, they both had tough childhoods and Emma having given up Henry also, children was a delegate topic for both. They both knew that they along with the other would want to give a child a better childhood then either of them had, Henry was prove of that but a child belonging, biologically, to both of them especially, but really any child that came along, biological or even adopted. "What about on our dates out, I mean I believe that would have been a time to talk about it" Killian says hoping disappointment wasn't coming through.

"Killian please understand… I didn't keep this from you to hurt you. I… I just don't even know if it's for sure what I want yet. For all I know is it could be that whole 'my biological clock is ticking' type of thing."

Killian gives her a smile and sigh "I know Emma, I know. I guess this also could be a 'the past rearing its ugly head' situation." He pulls her in close again "Just please remember love, if in say a week or ten months from now, if you find yourself thinking about it again talk to me. We agree to wait, but that doesn't mean we can't talk about it, especially when we feel it's time."

Emma nods her head "Ok" and she kisses Killian "thank you for not freaking out on me about the baby thing. The fact we are on the same page, well that's more than I could hope for."

"Of course love. I would be a bloody fool to not want to have a child with you, to have a little pirate prince or little pirate princess running around or both" he says with a smirk.

"Slow down there tiger, let's just see what fate has in store for us before we get to excited" Emma says with a laugh.

Killian smiles "As you wish."

 **Again guys thank you for your patience with me getting this chapter written and posted. Thoughts?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wanted to start by saying thank you for all the follows and likes and comments, you guys are awesome, so thank you, thank you, thank you. And so sorry for the long wait, I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. So there is a big time jump in this chapter, 3 years to be exact, so Henry is 5 now going into kindergarten and that kind of fun stuff. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 10

The next almost 3 years go by faster than any of the adults would like. Henry growing like a weed didn't help, especially his mom, well moms. Emma still kept Regina involved in his life, she got to baby sit, and take him to do stuff, although she missed being one of his moms, she appreciated being able to be his aunt. Emma was loving her second chance with Henry even more now, he was now at a age where they could do stuff, and really enjoy it, Killian was finding this age great as well, the boys doing more and more trips on the Jolly Roger just the two of them. Also Henry and his 'uncle' Neal where still thick as thieves, having many sleep overs, usually at Emma and Killlian's, they were dubbed the cool house out of the two. But most importantly Henry was thriving, which was all they could ask for, he did great in pre-k, and was making many friends.

They had just the week before had celebrated Henry's 5th birthday; them, Emma's parents and brother and Regina. Now Emma and Killian where in their room, mentally preparing for the little boys first day of kindergarten the next morning. Killian watches as Emma paces between the table and their bed, placing the supplies in the kids backpack "Love, you're going to wear a hole in the floor" he says pulling Emma down onto the bed "relax Emma. You have everything the lad will need in that back pack; you have checked and double checked multiple times."

Emma leans into his body "I know, but… I remember being that kid, the one who didn't have what she was supposed to. I don't want the kid to ever feel like that" Emma says and plays with the hem of her shirt "I just want his first day to be great."

Killian smile and tucks some hair behind her ear "It will be love, remember he has gone to school before. Regina talked you into that pre-k thing, he is more than ready. Most of his friends are in the same class as him too, and your mom will be right down the hall."

Emma sighs "Your right. But I'm still always going to worry though, he's son."

Killian kisses her temple "And that's what makes you such a great mom Emma and why Henry loves you so much. You let him be Henry, you let him explore and have fun. And when something happens, he falls and gets hurt you are right there to scoop him up and showering him with love."

Emma smiles and kissing him on the lips "He makes it pretty easy" she says with a small laugh. "He's just getting so big, too fast" Emma says moving to her side of the bed and leans back.

Suddenly their bedroom door opens "Mommy" says Henry, holding his stuffed duck 'Quack.'

Emma gives him a smile "Hey bud, what's wrong?" she asks sitting back up holding out her arms to him.

Henry doesn't waste a minute running to his mom, and is lifted up onto the bed cuddling into her front holding 'Quack' tight "I can't sleep."

"Is there a reason lad?" Killian asks.

Henry shrugs "Do I have to go to school tomorrow?" he says shyly.

"Henry, you were so excited what happened?" Emma asks kissing his head. Henry just shrugs in response "Oh come on bud, you know you can tell mommy and Killian anything" Emma says.

Henry shifts himself some to a more sitting position, but still on Emma's lap "I'm not ready, I don't want to be a big boy yet" he says hugging 'Quack' tighter than before.

Emma and Killian look at each other worried, they both had noticed since leaving the park Henry had seemed a bit off, but both figured he was just tired from all the playing. The conversation was doing nothing to ease their worry, Henry had been excited to start school, he thought it was so cool that he and his uncle Neal where going to be going to school together, and he was happy that his grandma was going to close by, so why the sudden change?

"Henry, lad, did someone at the park say something to you to make you scared about tomorrow?" Killian asks.

Henry shifts to look at Killian, and looks at him shyly "A big kid said I was a baby, and you can't be a baby at school, that my mommy can't save me when I get scared. He said it after I fell at the end of the slide, I hurt my knee a little, and that's when he said it."

"But you didn't come crying Henry" Emma says, and starts rubbing Henry's back causing him to cuddle into her front again.

"I was going to, cause it hurt. That's when he said it; I was trying to show him I was a big boy. But I really wanted mommy" says Henry, tears starting in his eyes.

Emma stops rubbing the boys back and wraps both her arms around him, Killian doing the same to them both "Oh Henry" Emma kisses his head "You don't have to prove anything to the big kids ok?" Henry nods into her chest "You are one brave kid. Remember a couple weeks ago when you started trying to ride your two wheeler?" Henry nods again "The first time you didn't want any of us to hold onto the bike for you, that is brave kid."

"But what if I get scared in school, or miss you; you can't get me like at Miss Ashley's" Henry points out.

"That is true bud. But do you want to know something?" Emma lightly asks her son.

"What?"

"I bet, you won't need me to come get you. I think you're going to be such a brave boy all day" Emma says giving Henry a smile.

Killian smile watching the two, they truly made him happy, something he never thought possible "Does your mom ever lie to you lad?"

Henry shakes his head "No, except for about peas" he says with a disgusted look on his face.

Both adults laugh, it was true. In true mom fashion trying to get him to eat she promised they were good. Although Emma wasn't a fan of them herself, being guest in Regina's home that night she knew Regina would insist he needed to eat them. Although Emma had been raising him for the past about 4 years, Regina still felt like she was his mom and that she had a say in things, Emma didn't fight it though she only had this chance because of her.

"Well lad, sometimes we just have to eat things we don't like" Killian adds.

"Like to make Aunt Regina happy?" asks Henry.

"Exactly kid, just like that" Emma says glad the kid understood, or seemed to at least. "So you think you are ready to back to bed?" Emma asks giving his arm a rub.

"Can I stay with you mommy?" Henry asks giving her the pout she can't say no to.

"Ok Henry, you can stay in here" Emma says and he moves to lay between them "alright kid time to relax and go to sleep."

Henry does as his mom says, he lays closer to her, holding 'Quack' close, using her shoulder/chest as his pillow, draping his arm around her middle. "Night mommy."

Emma kisses his head "Night baby boy, I love you."

"Love you too" he says as he drifts off.

Killian looks over at Emma with a smile and whispers "Love you Emma" and kisses her lips.

"Love you" Emma says with a smile back at Killian, and he moves back to his side and goes to sleep. While her boys are asleep it gives Emma a chance to think, she looks down at her son and lightly kisses his head. For the last couple weeks she had been feeling off, it was bringing her back to before she found out she was pregnant with Henry. The realization scared her; yes she wanted a baby, more than she can explain. Especially after what happened, she and Killian had decided 10 months ago to start trying, a couple months later she found out she was pregnant they were both ecstatic about it, but then 2 weeks later she miscarried the baby. They hadn't even gotten the chance to share the news, Emma was upset for weeks, and breaking the news to her family was so hard for her. So here she was now, she wanted it to be real more than anything, but was so scared the same thing would happen again, that she could have another baby that she will never get a chance to meet or hold. But she had to find out if she was even pregnant first before her thoughts went there. Emma lets out a sigh and lets herself relax, falling asleep easier then she thought she would.

The next morning Killian is woken up by the buzz of his alarm, he shuts off the alarm and turns to find Henry still there, with his duck, but no Emma. But then he hears the sound of coughing and then someone being sick, he walks to their in suite bathroom and finds Emma hunched over the toilet, emptying her stomach. Killian squats down and rubs her back "Are you feeling alright love?"

Emma flushes the toilet and sits back, using a small hand towel to wipe around her mouth after using some water to rinse out her mouth. Emma lets out a shaky breath "I think I may be pregnant again" she answers looking at him.

Killian was shocked, after the miscarriage they had been careful. Killian moves closer to Emma and kisses her cheek "How long love?"

Emma shakes her head "Not long, I've been getting sick for… a few days now. It didn't dawn on me until last night, after you two feel asleep that it could be this. I've been feeling off though; tired, certain foods make me feel sick, and getting sick a few times a day."

Killian rubs the back of his head with his hand "Do we… should we, I mean… huh have you taken a test?"

Emma chuckles, finding his nervousness cute "Lets focus on Henry for now, after we finish at the school, on my way home I will pick up a test. I can take it once Henry is in bed."

"Alright, yeah forgot about Henry and school there" Killian says with a chuckle.

"I get it" Emma say leaning her head back against the wall "how about you go get the pancakes going I will wake up the big boy" she says with a smile.

"As you wish" Killian says and kisses her lips. He stands up and helps her up as well, and heads downstairs to start the food.

Emma watches Killian go downstairs, she stops in the doorway, wrapping her robe around her more and watches Henry sleep for a moment or two. Her heart swells with love for her son, the amazing kid she has gotten to know and love and take care off, the little boy who after all this time she still didn't feel worthy of knowing him. Emma snaps herself out of her thought; she needed to get the kid ready, she moves to the bed and sits down next him, and lightly rubs his back "Henry, bud, time to wake up." Henry mumbles incoherently before turning away from her, making her laugh "It's your big day, don't want to be late do you?" she asks, now starting to poke his sides hoping that gets his attention.

Henry rolls over so he is laying on his back, and rubs at his eyes "Sleep more mommy."

"But you need to get ready Henry" Emma says lifting her son up, and holds him against her front, and covers his face with kisses "Still need more sleep?" she asks as he laughs.

Henry can't help but laugh "Mommy stop" and laughs more as she kisses him more "I'm awake, I'm awake."

"Good" Emma says setting him down onto his feet "go use the bathroom and meet me in your room." Henry runs into the bathroom, and Emma heads into his room getting the outfit she had chosen the night before, his blue and white plaid shorts and blue shirt that matched, and she gets out his favorite slip on shoes to wear. Emma lays it out on his bed, after fixing it really quick. Henry comes in a minute later, and he dresses himself, as Emma watches making sure he gets it correct. They head back into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair, once he is done Emma sends him downstairs, and she hops into the shower really quick. When Emma is done she heads downstairs, when she gets to the bottom of the stairs she hears the distinct sound of laughter coming from both her husband and son, bringing a smile to her face. Emma turns the corner "What's so funny?" she walks in and kisses Henry's head then Kilian's.

"The lad was telling me about how apparently your mother, when she watched him last weekend, got scared when the lads placed a fake spider in her bathroom before she woke up" Killian explains.

Emma tries to hold in a laugh, her son and brother liked pranking lately "Henry what did I tell you about pranking grandma?" she attempts to ask sternly.

"Not get caught" Henry says, when Emma gives him a look, he sighs "not to."

"Right, so when you see her today tell her sorry ok?" Emma asks as she gets out a cup and getting out the orange juice.

"Ok mom" says Henry.

Killian then brings over a plate with some cut up chocolate chip pancakes "Alright lad, eat up, big day ahead of you."

Henry smiles at the special treat, mommy only let him have them on special days "Thank you Killian" Henry says with a smile, then stabs his first bite. "Mommy can I have chocolate milk too?" he asks sweetly.

Emma found herself not wanting to say no to him, she knew he was nervous, she guesses she could let him this once "Just this once kid, cause mommy loves you" she says getting out another cup and makes him some chocolate milk.

Emma sets the cup down at Henry's spot "Thank you mom."

"Your welcome baby" Emma then goes over to make herself a plate while Killian finished the pancakes. Once done she goes and sits down with her son, she sits next to him and gives his back a quick rub. "You ready for today?" Emma asks, she knew she wasn't fully ready herself, it meant her baby was growing up, and too fast for her liking.

Henry shrugs and takes another bite and then turns to Emma "I'm going to miss you" he says, making Emma's eyes tear up a bit "but I know I need to be a big boy."

"I will miss you to kiddo" Emma says with a sad smile.

"Mommy always misses you lad" Killian adds while joining them at the table.

"I know… you're going to be there when schools over right?" Henry asks Emma with wide eyes.

"Of course Henry… I will be there ready for a big hug" says Emma.

The rest of breakfast goes uneventful, they all finish their pancakes. After the rest are put into the refrigerator, and Emma moves to the living room to get pictures for his first day. Henry didn't really want to, but could tell it was important to his mom, so he just does it.

Emma hands Henry his backpack, and goes to take some pictures "Smile Henry" she says snapping a few pictures on her phone. Emma then gives Killian her phone so she could get a picture with Henry. As Emma checks the picture, the doorbell rings the couple looks at each other, "Are you expecting someone?" Killian simply shrugs as a response, so Emma heads to the door and looks out and sees Regina "What the hell?" she says to herself. Emma opens the door "Regina, hi ahhh… what are you doing here?"

Regina raises her eyebrows "To be here for Henry's first day of school" she says in a duh like expression.

"Oh um…" Emma steps aside to let her in "come in then." When Regina walks past 'oh shit' Emma thought to herself, she never even thought of inviting her over. Yeah she let Regina be a part of his life, but this was something she hoped was hers, that she could have this milestone to herself, but apparently Regina didn't think so.

"You never gave a time so I just guessed" Regina says slipping of her coat, and hangs it on one of the hooks by the door.

Before Emma could even say anything Henry comes running in "Mommy…" and then he spots Regina "Aunt Regina" he says excitedly, running to her open arms.

Regina scoops him up "Hi there my little prince" she says giving him a kiss on his cheek "Ready for your first day of school?"

Henry looks over at Emma who gives him a reassuring smile "I'm nervous but mommy says I can be a big brave boy."

"Your mommy is very right" Regina says giving Emma a smile.

"Hey Henry why don't you go see if Killian needs help in the kitchen before we leave" says Emma.

"Ok" Henry says and skips away back into the kitchen.

Regina smiles watching as Henry leaves "So where you even going to have me come over?" she asks harshly.

"Honestly Regina… no, I didn't even think about it" Emma answers honestly.

Regina looks down at the ground, and nods, crossing her arms in front of her chest "I see, so suddenly I can't be a part of things."

"Regina, come on you know that is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean then?" Regina threw back at her.

Emma looks at her dumbfounded, and rubs her temples with her fingers. She glances towards the kitchen to make sure that Henry was busy "What is with you Regina? You know I would never intentionally keep you away from Henry."

"I know" Regina says, her shoulders relaxing a bit "It's just that…" Regina looks at Emma tears know forming her eyes "this whole thing is proving to be tougher lately" Emma gives her a confused look "this arrangement. I know how much you regret giving Henry up in the first place."

"Regina… I yes but…" Emma starts.

Regina holds up her hand to stop her from talking "Yes, you did it for his best chance. And I know in the end after everything that happened when he brought you here, you feel like he did get his best chance. But his best chance became even better when you came back into his life. I saw how you guys where when you came back from New York after that year, how happy you both where, and I can only imagine how badly you wished you could of kept those memories of raising him" Emma stood silent, listening. "So when this happened, I wanted you to truly have a chance with Henry, you loved that boy before with all your heart there was never a question in my mind about that. I wanted you see the gift you gave me by giving him up. Now it was my turn… but I didn't realize how tough it would be…" Regina says trailing off, tears now flowing down her cheeks.

Emma walks over to Regina and pulls her into a hug, a truly meaningful, from the heart hug. Emma pulls away from the hug "And I promise I will never forget that Regina, I can only imagine how often you want to take it back, I wanted so many times to take back my choice of giving him up."

"I guess so, but I couldn't do that to him" Regina says smiling towards Henry when they hear laughter from the kitchen. "You wanted this to be just you guys today didn't you?"

"Kind of" Emma says with a shrug "but I know he's excited for you to be here too."

Regina nods her head "I can understand that, I see even your parents aren't here. I will go tell Henry good luck, and let you guys be."

"Regina you don't have to do that, stay" says Emma.

Shaking her head Regina says "No, this is a day for a child and their parents. I had this day to myself; it's your turn now."

Emma looks at Regina, her superpower sensing she was telling her the truth "Henry, kid come here" she yells.

Henry comes running back into the room "Yeah?"

"Aunt Regina wanted to see you" Emma says.

Henry walks over to Regina, and she squats down "I wanted to tell you good luck Henry. I know you will have a great day, and like your mommy said I know you will be brave and have the best day" she says giving his little hand a squeeze.

"Thanks Aunt Regina" Henry says giving her a hug.

Regina closes her eyes, trying to hold back tears "I love you Henry."

"Love you too" Henry adds.

Regina kisses his head and stands up "Well I will leave you to it then." And Regina lets herself out, Emma and Henry waving her goodbye, watching her off.

Once Emma sees Regina is gone she turns to her son "You all done in the kitchen kid?"

"Don't worry love, me and the lad got the kitchen in tip top shape. Isn't that right lad?" Killian says walking into the foyer.

"All clean mommy" Henry says with a grin.

Emma then glances at the clock "Ok Henry" she starts getting his back pack from the living room handing it to him "we should get going." They start for the door "Oh… his lunch."

"You two head for the car love, I will get the lads lunch box" says Killian.

Emma helps Henry get buckled into his buster seat in the back seat of the bug. As she finishes she sees her son getting nervous "Hey" she says taking his hand "you're going to have so much fun today. You won't even have time to think about missing us."

Henry swallows the lump in his throat wanting to be brave "Promise?"

Emma gives him a smile "Yes, you have your friends Mikey and Hunter in your class, at lunch you see Neal. And I bet your going to make even more friends" Emma adds confidently, poking him in his tummy, which makes Henry giggle. That is when Killian walks to the car and gets in, Emma kisses Henry's hand and stands up.

Henry gives her a smile "Thank you mommy" he says quietly.

Emma leans back in "Of course baby" she says and gives him a kiss. She puts the seat back and climbs in and they make their way to the school. The whole way occasionally glancing back at Henry, who was staring out the window, they got to meet his teacher briefly, according to her mom the teacher was loved by parents and teachers alike, which made Emma, feel better. They pull up to the school, a bunch of kids running around laughing; she looks back at Henry through the review mirror, looking a bit unsure still. Emma and Killian get out of the car, then Emma lets Henry out, helping him with his back pack and Killian giving him his lunch box. Emma takes his hand, and they head inside to his classroom, as they entered the building his grip got tighter on her hand. They get to the classroom; there where quit a few kids there already. Henry spots his friend Hunter and they move to go over by them, both boys looking relieved to see the other. About 10 minutes later, the parents were given a 5 minute warning that it was time to get going. Killian helps Henry find his cubby to put his back pack and lunch and they move back to Emma who was standing by Henry's seat. "Ok Henry me and Killian need to get going ok" Henry nods, and wraps his arms around her, which she gladly returns. "You got this Henry ok? You are going to have so much fun" she kisses his forehead "Mommy loves you ok?"

Henry keeps his hands on her shoulders, not ready to lose contact with her "I love you mommy."

Killian then squats down, turning the kid to look at him "Alright lad, have a great day. Maybe today when we get home, we can try that pesky two wheel bike again yeah?"

Henry grins, the two of them had bonded over Henry learning to ride his big kid bike "Ok Killian" and then hugs him too "love you."

Killian gives Emma a smile "Love you to Henry."

The couple gets Henry to sit down; both give him another kiss then leave. Both glances back into the room out of sight seeing the little boy talking shyly to the little boy sitting next to him, yep he was going to be ok they both think to themselves. They then nervously stopped at the drug store to pick up a test, Emma planed on taking it once Henry was asleep, and they headed to work. The day went by agonizingly slow, Emma just wanting to know how his day went, she even texted her mom a couple times trying to find out, getting a he's fine response each time.

Even the car ride to the school to pick up Henry was even slow. Emma goes to the door that the parents where told the kindergarteners would be leaving through; Emma sees she's not the only mom impatiently waiting for their kiddos to come out. Emma finds her foot taping uncontrollably, she was not only ready to hear about Henry's day, but also for later, finding out if he was going to be a big brother or not. Then she sees his teacher come to the door, and out runs his class, Emma quickly spots her little boy and smiles. A second later she is spotted as well.

"Mommy" Henry says running into Emma's open arms.

Emma lifts him up giving him a big hug, and gets him seated on her hip "What you think bud, you have fun today?"

"Yeah, we made a new friend today, his name was Lucas, he sits at the same table as me and Hunter" Henry rattles off excitedly.

Emma laughs "What else?" she says heading towards the bug.

"Um… oh we drew pictures of our family. I drew you, and Killian and me" he looks down and plays with the swan necklace she always wore "I wanted to put the baby above like in heaven like you said it was but wasn't sure if it was ok."

Emma kisses his check "That would have been ok Henry" they make it to the car and she sets him down to open the door "the baby was part of the family too."

Henry climbs in "It was my brother or sister right?"

Emma helps him buckle up "Right kiddo" Emma says with a smile "and the baby will always have a special place in our hearts."

Henry nods his head, as Emma takes her seat and they drive away. When they get home, Killian is outside, Henry's bike is out and ready to go for the kid. Emma has him run his back pack and lunch box inside the house; they get him fixed with his helmet.

"Ok lad… just like before, once you feel ready for me to let go let me know and I will let go" Killian says holding onto the pack of his seat.

Henry nods his head "Ok, let's do this" he says as confident as he can. Henry starts pedaling, he passes a couple house, and says "Ok let go Killian."

"Already did lad" Killian says a house behind.

Henry turns to see, and almost falls but doesn't. He goes and turns around in a drive way, and pedals towards his parents. He stops a couple feet away and runs to his mom "I did it, I did it. I rode my bike all by myself" he squeals as Emma lifts him up.

"That was awesome kid, I knew you would get it" Emma says proudly.

Killian takes Henry from her "I'm so proud of you lad" he says giving the lad a kiss on his forehead holding him close, truly feeling like his father at that moment.

The rest of their evening is quite, just them celebrating both Henry's first day of school, which he proudly made through it, and him finally riding his big boy bike, which he continued until dinner was ready. They had the mother and sons favorite, grilled cheese but Killian insisted they had something healthy with it. The evening leads them into the back yard to have s'mores and relaxing as they watched the sun go down. After a bath, Henry was tucked into bed, and was read a book. As they close his bedroom door both sigh, now it was time to find out if Emma was right.

Half hour later finds them in their bathroom, Emma sitting on the closed toilet, Killian sitting on the edge of the bath tub, his hand on Emma's knee while they wait for what seems like the longest 3 minutes of their lives. Emma had been here before, well sort of, last time she was by herself in a prison nurses office, this time she has a man who loves her and who she loves. And she is truly in a better place now too, she can give this child everything they need and deserve, plus some, she has been doing that for Henry since she came to Storybrooke 7ish years ago.

Emma's phone goes off signaling her alarm going off, Emma takes a big breath and grabs the test sitting on the sink ledge: pregnant. Emma lets out a combination of a laugh and cry of happiness, she turns to Killian and wraps her arms around him and kisses him. She looks at him straight in the eyes "We're having a baby" she says with a huge smile.

Killian buries his face into Emma's neck "I don't even know what to say love" he says then kisses mutable times. "I'm so happy right now. I know everything will work out this time Emma, we will be able to see and hold our baby."

Emma has tears in hers eyes and she nods "I know it too" she leans forward and they touch forehead to forehead. "We are getting a baby, and we have a little angel watching over us."

"That we do Emma, we are very lucky" Killian says giving her a kiss. And they hold hands "So what is next then?" he asks leading them into their room.

"Um well, I will need to make a appointment with Whale to confirm, and go from there" Emma says as she changes into pajamas.

Killian begins to change as well "Do we have to see Whale? I mean he got a bit weird about things before."

Emma chuckles, Whale had a knack for making her husband uncomfortable "Babe its fine. He has done this all before, we can trust him" Emma says scooting into bed.

Killian a minute later slides into bed next to her "Ok love" and he pulls her close, he puts his hand on her lower stomach "I still can't believe it."

Emma smiles "Me either, after… after the miscarriage I really wasn't sure if I still wanted to try or not" she sighs "but the fact it happened, without us really trying… I couldn't be happier about it."

"Same Emma" Killian kisses her temple "So I know obviously we have to wait till we confirm it but, when should we tell Henry."

Emma lets out a breath "I want to wait till I'm farther then I got last time. I'm nervous though, what if he gets mad."

"He won't Emma. That boy loves you, and he knows you love him like crazy. All we can do is keep reminding him there is plenty of love to go around, that he is still our boy, your baby."

Emma nods "You're right; it's just a scary thing to think about."

"We are in it together Emma, we will handle it together. And I will be here for the lad."

"You've always have been" Emma says rubbing his arm, putting her hand on his on her stomach. They sit like that for what seemed like hours and Emma whispers "We're having a baby" she says still amazed with a huge smile on her face. She felt she was doing a good job with Henry, and she will be the same with this baby too.

 **Ok guys, wow longest chapter, hope it was worth the wait. Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

**First I want to take a second and acknowledge a comment left by INEEDFICS since I can't PM you here's a answer. Don't worry I have had it planned from the beginning for Henry to call Killian Dad, I just have something special planned for it. I had it said in ch.1 that Killian wanted Henry to call him what he wanted, that if and when he was ready he would be happy to be dad, but on Henry's terms. I believe from their past he respects Neal enough to not disrespect his memory. But I do agree Killian has earned being called Dad, that is why he will soon.**

 **Thanks again for all of the love, follows and comments for the story, we are now over 10,000 views. I hope that you all still are enjoying this story and will continue too.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 11

A couple days later Emma had gone to the doctor, she took both a urine and blood test, later that day her suspicions where officially confirmed, she was pregnant. Based on the blood test she was 5 weeks along. It was still a little bit before they could do a ultrasound, but when they did both Emma and Killian cried with joy, they never got one with the other baby, so happy to get some form of a look at their baby. When Emma reaches 3 months that's when they share the news, first with Henry. He seemed a bit unsure about the news, his friends at school who had younger siblings told him about what it's like, much to Emma's dismay. Then the rest of their family, naturally her parents are beyond thrilled, and little Neal is excited for a new play mate, Regina was happy for them as well.

So here Emma was, now at four months pregnant standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection, staring at the start of her bump, she was still in that awkward is she pregnant, or did she just gain weight stage with the bump, and her normal clothing slowly getting snugger with each day. She puts her hand on her belly "I can't wait to meet you little one" Emma says with a smile.

Their bedroom door opens, and in comes Henry "Mommy, Killian says come eat now" he say innocently.

Emma drops her hand and walks over to her son "Thank you bud" Emma says hugging her son, Henry awkwardly hugs her back, still not sure how to feel about her belly. Emma takes his hand to walk them down stairs "Last day before Thanksgiving bud, you get three days off school."

"Are you home to mom?"

"Not tomorrow, but Thursday and Friday yes" Emma says, hoping that being able to spend 2 of the 3 days he has off with him will brighten his mood. Emma feared Henry would have a tough time with the whole baby thing, so she and Killian agreed they both together and separately would spend extra time with him, not that he lacked love or attention by any means from them, but they felt it was a way to insure him he was still very much loved.

"Just us?" he asks looking at her sadly.

"Well Thursday, your grandparents and Neal, and Aunt Regina will be over and Killian will be home. But Friday…" she stops a step ahead of him and looks at him "just us" she says with a smile and wink.

Henry gives her his adorable smile, the one she hadn't seen as much lately "Cool" and gave her a hug, the first time in the weeks, since her belly started he didn't try to avoid it.

Emma's eyes tear up a bit, damn hormones she thinks, and kisses his head "I'm excited too baby."

They move downstairs, where Killian is splitting up some scrambled eggs on the 3 plates, and he sets half of bagels on he and Emma's plates. He adds fruit as well, and also on Henry's and sees the pair walk into the kitchen "Hello there love, Henry."

"Hey" Emma says walking over to Killian kissing him good morning.

Killian puts his hand on her belly "How is our little bean doing?"

Emma laughs "I'm still not sure about calling the baby that" she says moving to get out two cups and then the orange juice from the fridge. "But we're both good. I'm finally past that horrible morning sickness stuff" she says as she moves to the table putting one of the cups down in front of Henry's seat.

"What's morning sickness?" Henry asks taking a sip of his juice; meanwhile Killian brings the plates over.

"Oh um… remember how mommy was in the bathroom a lot getting sick?"

"Like when I have the tummy flu?"

"Yeah just like that, but longer" Emma adds, earning a nod from Henry "well that's morning sickness. It's something that happens when mommy's have a baby in their tummy."

Before anything else can be said Killian says "How about we eat before it gets cold" both Emma and Henry smile and start digging in.

After breakfast they take Henry to school, and head for the hospital. Today was the day they should be able to find out the gender of the baby. Neither really had a preference, although both where kind of hoping a girl, they already had a son, they wanted to the experience of a little girl now.

Emma is laying on a exam table, Killian standing to her left holding her hand. Her shirt is raised exposing her stomach, the ultrasound technician squirts some gel and starts moving the probe around and clicks a few buttons and a whooshing sound fills the room "Your baby's heartbeat is strong" the woman says with a smile, and then turns the screen for them to see. She points to the screen "And this here… is your baby. And it appears to be in position to find out the gender. Did you guys want to find out today?" she asks kindly.

They smile at each other "Yes" they both, smiling at the corny moment.

The woman laughs and turns the screen back to look, and she moves the probe around more and smiles "Congratulations guys… you are having a girl."

"A girl?" Emma says in excitement, earning a nod from the woman. Then she turns to Killian "A girl, a little pirate princess."

"Aye love, and I bet she will look just like you" he says leaning to give her a kiss on her forehead.

The technician checks a few more things out, takes some measurements and takes a few pictures, and excuses herself to go get their pictures ready for them.

Emma can't stop smiling, she wipes off the remainder of the gel, pulls her shirt down and hugs him "I'm so happy right now" she says and kisses him.

"Me to love" he says then kisses her back, smiling into it.

"I just hope my mom doesn't go pink crazy. I don't want that, I don't to do the stereotypical pink just cause she's a girl."

Killian laughs, but he understood "Well love I imagine your mother will insist on something pink" he points out. They walk out of the room, and they head to Whales office to go over anything either they or he wanted to discuss.

The couple where in a high all day, so thrilled to find out their baby is a girl, now they could get going on the nursery. They knew they would use the room on the other side of their room, Henry still had the other one. But Emma still couldn't bring herself to touch older Henry's room, Killian had, since finding out she was pregnant, had found Emma sitting in the room, either crying or on the verge of crying. The hormones were not helping her at all when it came to older Henry. Although Emma absolutely loved this Henry, and has loved every second with him, she still had times where she really missed older Henry, just wanting to hug and hold him, the pregnancy times it by 10 recently. Besides all that, they couldn't wait to share the news with Henry.

Their shifts ended at the same time, and they headed home, where Henry was being babysat by Violet, who besides Regina was one of his favorite babysitters. Emma walks in to find Violet putting on her coat and shoes over by the door "Oh hey Violet" Emma says as they walk in.

"Hey Emma" Violet says hugging her. "How was your appointment?"

"It was good" Emma says with a smile as they pull away from the hug. "We will fill you in soon; we want a certain little boy to know first. Where is Henry anyway?"

"Oh he is in the den watching SpongeBob" Violet says "um… no homework, and he is excited for his mommy and me time" she adds with a smile. Emma goes to pull out some money to pay her "Don't worry about Emma, it was nice seeing Henry, missed him being away for school."

Emma gives her a smile "If you insist, happy thanksgiving Violet."

Violet smiles "You to Emma" she starts for the door and stops at Killian "and you to Killian."

"Same lass, happy thanksgiving" Killian says then opens the door for Violet, closing it once she makes it to her car.

They take off their coats and hang them on the hooks "Henry, bud, where home" Emma calls to her son.

They hear the sound of running feet from the back of the house, and then Henry comes into view "Mommy" he yells running into her arms.

Emma carefully lifts him up "Where were you mommy? Violet got me from school."

Emma carries him into the living room and sits them down on the couch "Well after we dropped you off at school bud, we went to the doctor to check on the baby." Henry glances away from her "So we got to work late, so we stayed later, which means Violet got to pick you up. I thought you would be happy to see her, you were so sad when she went to school" she says poking his tummy.

"I do, but I like it better when you pick me up from school" Henry said sadly, since finding out he was going to be a big brother he had gotten a bit clingier to Emma.

"I know kid, but me and the baby need to see the doctor" Emma says running her fingers through his hair, and he sits back some getting more comfortable and hugs a pillow to his front. "And we found out something cool today. Would you like to hear what?" Henry just shrugs. Emma looks at Killian who gives her a reassuring smile "Ok well we found out today that the baby is a girl, you're getting a little sister."

Henry sits there a minute not sure what to say or how to feel. What he does know is he feels like he is going to cry, he didn't want to be a big brother. He like how their family was, he liked being his moms only baby. So he gets up and throws the pillow down and runs up to his room, leaving a surprised Emma on the couch.

Emma stands to go after him, but Killian puts his hand on her arm "Love give the boy a minute" and he pulls her close.

"I hoped maybe knowing would make him more excited" Emma says tearfully.

Killian smiles "I know Emma, but Henry feels like he's losing you, it's going to take time."

Emma nods her head and tries wiping away the few tears that escaped her eyes "I… I hate he feels this way."

"How about I go talk to him Emma… maybe I can get him to talk more" Killian says kissing her check.

"Yeah ok" Emma answers.

Killian makes sure Emma is ok and then heads upstairs. He gets to Henry's room and knocks "Hey Henry can I come in?"

Henry quietly answers "Sure."

Killian walks in to find Henry sitting on the floor playing with his action figures, currently Batman and the Joker seemed to be fighting it out. "So Henry, do you want to tell Killian what seems to be bothering that little head of yours?" he asks as he sits down on the floor across from him. Henry shrugs again "Henry is it about your little sister?"

Henry looks up at Killian "I don't want a little sister" he says quietly.

Killian scoots a little closer "Is there a reason lad?"

"She's my mommy" Henry mumbles.

Killian gives him a small smile "She still will be Henry. Your mommy loves you so much, you are her special boy."

"Then why does she need to have another baby then?" Henry asks desperately.

Killian sighs, trying to think of a way to explain it to a 5 year old "Because she loves being a mommy Henry. And… she loves being a big sister to Neal, and thought you would like that to, in fact she thought you were the perfect little boy for the job."

That gets a small smile out of Henry "I just… I don't want to share her. She's my mommy, I already can't see my other dad cause he's in heaven, I don't want to have to share you too" Henry says sadly, trying to explain himself the best he can.

Killian smiles a bit, they had last year had told Henry about his biological dad, he saw his mom visiting Neal's grave. Which lead to explaining about Neal being his biological dad and Killian his step-dad, with the help of Archie, not knowing how to explain it to Henry. "Henry do you remember when we talked about what mommies and daddies are?" Killian asks.

"Yeah, they are the people who love and take care of you and love you always" Henry answers putting down his action figures.

Emma comes to stand outside the door as Henry answered; she stays there to listen, one hand resting on her small belly.

"That's right Henry. And mommies and daddies, that love, it spreads and multiplies. They can love and protect and take care of all their kids exactly the same. Do you understand what I'm telling you Henry?"

"Kinda."

Killian chuckles "I'm saying lad, that no matter how many babies your mommy has, no matter how many little brothers and sisters you get, you will be just as special and important to your mom and me."

Henry sits there and lets it sink in. He stairs down at his action figures "Killian?"

"Yes Henry?"

"I know you're my step dad but…" Henry starts to play with a loose thread in the carpet "but you're like my normal dad. You do the same things my friends dads do for them" he continues to play with the thread for what seemed to be the longest few seconds Killian has every felt "do you… do you think I can call you dad of Killian?"

Killian truly can't help but smile, and the threat of tears forms (and Emma isn't fairing any better out in the hallway). "Henry, I will be more then happy to be your dad, I would be honored if you called me dad."

Henry gets up and hugs Killian tight for a minute, then pulls away "You don't think my other dad would be mad would he?" he asks suddenly worried.

"Henry, I knew him pretty well. I knew him as both a kid and a adult. I think knowing how happy and loved you are, it would be ok with him."

Henry smiles widely "Ok… dad" he says with a grin and hugs him again.

Then they separate "Lad, I'm going to see if mom started dinner, I will call you down when it's time ok?"

"Yep" Henry says cheerfully, making Killian smile, he managed to cheer him up.

Killian walks out the door and bumps into Emma standing there wiping always the tears on her cheeks "How long where you out here Emma?"

"Long enough… dad" Emma says with a loving smirk.

"The boy feels like I earned the name" Killian says not able to stop smiling.

Emma kisses him "Well his mommy has known for years."

"Thanks for vote of confidence" Killian says with a smirk, and kisses her.

"Think he will talk to me?" Emma asks, suddenly uncertain.

Killian nods his head "I will go get dinner ready, take as much time as you need" he kisses her again before heading downstairs.

Emma starts heading into her sons room, and stops in the doorway and watches him.

Henry glances up and sees her "Hi mommy" he says shyly.

Emma smiles and goes to sit down on the floor, and waves the kid over "Come here bud." Emma holds her arms out, and Henry sits on her lap, she drapes a arm over his legs, and puts the other around his back, loosely entwining her fingers so she is lightly holding him. "Did talking to Killian help?" she says this to see if Henry will tell her himself that Killian is dad now.

Henry nods his nod "He's a good dad."

Emma smiles more at that "Yeah he is. What… what made you decide that bud?" Emma asks taping the side of leg with her hands.

"Well he does everything that my friends dads do… and he loves me… and you" Henry says slowly making sure what the right words are.

"Yes he does" and she leans in to kiss his head "you think I would let someone in your life who doesn't love you."

"No" Henry says with a chuckle, and he looks down at her small bump "mom?" she makes a sound acknowledging him "he's that baby's dad right?"

"Yes he is" Emma says.

"Well… if he's my sister's dad… then he should be my dad to right?" Henry asks.

"Is that another reason why you want to call him dad?" Emma asks.

"Yeah, but he really is like my dad to mom. I want him to be my dad to. I'm aloud to have two dads right?"

Emma kisses his head "That's right Henry, you have so many people who love you, mommy especially."

"I know mom" Henry says sweetly "I love you too."

Emma can't help a couple tears forming "Mommy will always have enough love for you and your sister, ok?"

Henry nods "Ok… I'm sorry I got mad mommy."

"It's ok Henry" Emma starts pulling him to her front "a baby can be scary. But I want to tell you something" Emma loosens her grip and Henry sits up to look at her "When your sister comes… the first few months might be crazy, and there might be times when it feels like she is getting more attention, but it's not cause we love her more ok?" Henry nods "it's cause she's small and needs a lot more help than you do. But anytime you feel like you need some cuddles, and she's getting more, you can come and join ok, there will always be room on mommy's lap and in her arms for both her babies."

"Really?"

"Yes, and same with Daddy" Emma adds, earning a smile from Henry.

Henry gives her his mega-wat smile "Cool."

The next morning Emma wakes up, feeling a lot of warmth next to her; she looks to see that Henry had made his way into their room. But there was something more surprising, looking down to find Henry's hand resting on her small, yet bigger then yesterday, bump. His hand rested just slightly above Kilian's, she had been finding his hand there most morning in the last few weeks. Emma carefully reaches for her phone, thankfully not disturbing either of her guys, and snaps a picture. When she checks it and it brings a huge smile to her face. From her angle it was clear as day she had a belly, a cute bump, but what brings her smile where their hands. Killian's rested on top of the bump, and Henry's more on the curve of the bump. It was clearly a precious moment she caught on her phone, one that could never be taken away. And she's never had so much to be thankful for on Thanksgiving, and she loved it.

 **Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys as usual thanks for all the new likes and follows, and for all the comments love getting comments to see what you guys thinks of what is going on in the story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 12

Emma is sitting at her work desk at the station; her hand is resting on her belly. Emma was now 6 and a half months pregnant, her belly had grown quite a bit, it now looked like she was smuggling a little more than half a basketball under her shirts. Henry was thankfully getting more excited about being a big brother; he still had days where Emma had to give him extra love, showing him he was still very much loved and her baby. They even had him helping with the nursery; Emma had decided she really didn't want to do a theme or anything. She decided to leave 3 of the walls white and the 4th would be a pastel purple. Pictures of the family hung above the crib, which Marco insisted to make her, along with a rocking chair, he even had Emma pick out a design for it. She choose more of a glider type chair, with a foot stool that moved like a glider as well. Currently she is sitting at her desk filling out paper work, after a scare last week during a arrest Emma was moved to desk duty by Killian and David much to her dislike. The only thing getting her through it, is the fact since beating the black fairy's curse 4 years ago it had been quite in the small town of Storybrooke, they have had a few suspicious characters pop up, but like many they were people just looking for a fresh start. She looks at the clock and sees she only has a hour left of her shift, and she can pick up Henry from school, but that wasn't what she was more ready for. Today was valentine's day, and for the first time since they married they will be spending it alone, well the baby growing inside her aside, Henry had been involved every year, more so in Emma's favor. But this year just them, and Henry was staying with Regina during their date. Emma sighs and David walks in she gives him a smile "Hey dad" she says as cheerfully as possible.

David comes over and kisses the top of Emma's head, then kisses his finger tips and touches her bump "How are two of my favorite girls doing?" he asks as he moves to his desk.

"Both good, she's doing some moving today though" Emma says rubbing her stomach where her baby was kicking.

David smiles "Just like her mom" he takes a file off his desk and goes to the file cabinet "you drove your mom crazy some nights, moving and kicking."

Emma chuckles "Henry was the same way, but he mostly just kicked when I swear he knew I was upset" Emma grabs the small bag of chips off her desk and eats a couple.

"He still has that talent huh?" David asked as he put the file away.

"Yeah he does" Emma says smiling. Then they both go back to work, a half hour later Killian walks in "Hey babe" Emma says and Killian comes over for a kiss.

"Afternoon loves" and he leans and kisses Emma's belly "How's our girl doing?"

Emma doesn't answer she grabs his hand and places it where the baby had been kicking "She's happy today I think."

Killian smiles ear to ear "I can't wait to meet her Emma. I bet she will be beautiful like you" he says squatting down keeping his hand where Emma put it.

"I want her to have your eyes" Emma says bringing her hand to his cheek "and I want her to kind and sweet like her daddy and brother."

"I think no matter how and who she is like, she will be a amazing little girl" Killian says with a smile and leans to kiss Emma's lips.

"Alright you two, we are still on the clock here" David says shaking his head at his daughter and son-in-law.

A little while later finds Emma driving to the school to pick up Henry, Emma gets out of her car and heads towards the door to wait. The bell rings and the door opens kids come running out, she quickly spots the mop of brown hair belonging to her son, and she smiles.

Henry spots her and grins "Hi mommy" he says running into her arms, and she lifts him up "I made you this" he say handing her a homemade card "happy valentine's day mom."

Emma puts Henry down onto his feet and looks at her card. It's read with pink hearts cut out and glued all over the front of it, and said _Happy Valentine's day_ , inside it said _happy valentine's day I love you lots, from your little valentine Henry._ Emma tears up at the card, although she could diffidently blame them on hormones, this was more than that, it was just sweet. "This is great bud, I love it" she says and kisses his cheek "you are my favorite little valentine."

Henry smiles "And you're the best valentine ever mommy" he says taking her hand to walk to the car. "I'm staying with Aunt Regina tonight right? Cause you and dad are having a date?"

"That's right kid, she's watching you and Neal tonight, grandma and grandpa are having a date too."

"Cool, I can't wait to have a valentine one day" Henry says in a adorable childlike way.

"Not yet Henry, mommy isn't ready for you to grow up that much yet" Emma says giving him a pout.

Henry hugs her the best he can around her waist once they are at the car "Don't worry, your still my favorite, besides girls are gross anyway."

Emma chuckles "Then why do want a valentine?" she asks as he gets into the car and she waits for him to get himself buckled in.

Henry shrugs "Then I can go with you and dad, on a um… um… double date" he says remembering what it was called.

Emma can't help but laugh "Kid… trust me when you one day have a valentine, the last people you would want a double date with is with me and dad."

"Na huh" Henry says "that's not true mom."

Emma looks at him before getting into the front seat "We will see in ten years if you are saying that still."

When they get home Emma makes herself and Henry a snack, and they relax on the couch enjoying some time alone before Killian gets home and they go on their date. Henry asked Emma if they could watch the minions movie, she agreed, she really enjoyed those little yellow guys herself. Emma is sitting with her feet up while Henry is sitting closely next to her. She feels her daughter start to kick some; she grabs Henry's hand and places it on her belly "Your sister is kicking, feel."

Henry waits to feel what his mom was talking about, and then he feels the bump to hand. His eyes go wide and he smiles "Wow that's my sister?"

"Yeah, that's her" Emma says happily "she's letting us know she's there."

"But mommy your tummy is getting bigger, we know she there" Henry says very childlike, in a duh type way.

"Well she doesn't know that" Emma says rubbing the spot with her hand.

Henry shrugs and kisses her stomach "We know your there sissy" Henry says, then he moves and lays his head against her stomach.

Emma looks down at her son and combs her fingers through his hair, but doesn't say anything, she just relieved he was getting used to the situation.

When the movie is almost over Killian gets home "Love, I'm home" Killian says as he takes off his coat and hangs it up.

Emma turns and calls "We're in the den babe."

Henry was still laying with his head on her stomach, he shifts a little "Dad's home?" he asks, he had started to doze a little.

"Yeah why don't you go see him" Emma says.

"Ok" Henry says with a smile. He goes out into the hall and sees Killian "Dad" he says running up to him.

Killian picks up the boy "Hey there lad, behaving for mom?" Killian says as he walks to the den with Henry in his arms.

"Yep, we were watching Minions" Henry tells him happily.

Killian walks into the den "Well there you are beautiful" he puts Henry down on the couch and moves to Emma and gives her a kiss, and helps her up, her bump wasn't quite big enough to give her problems, but he liked showing her those little things that he cared.

Emma gives a smile of thanks to Killian "Glad your home" and gives him another kiss.

"Eww" Henry says covering his eyes.

Emma puts her forehead to Killian's chest and they both laugh "What your dad can't kiss me now?" Emma says jokingly.

"Not in front of me mommy" Henry says with a giggle.

They set Henry up with another movie while they go get ready for their Valentine's Day date. They were going to a new restaurant in town, there was a couple who came with everyone from the land of untold stories, they traveled around in search of different foods. They found a real liking and niche for southern foods, so they came back and opened a southern cooking restaurant. Henry would stay with Regina while they went out, and they were picking him up in the morning.

Killian went, while Emma finished getting ready, to get Henry's overnight bag ready, including his stuffed duck 'Quack'. Killian reenters their room, he sets Henry's bag on the bad, he goes over to Emma, and puts his hands on her hips and kisses her neck "You look beautiful Swan."

"I don't feel beautiful, I feel and look fat" Emma says with a pout, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Killian chuckles "You are not fat love. You are pregnant, you are carrying our baby girl, and it brings your beauty up to a whole new level."

Emma rolls her eyes, so cheesy "You have to say that."

Killian kisses her lips "It's the truth; you have that glow they talk about. You're happy."

Emma smiles at him "I am, I really am. You, Henry, our little girl" she says putting both their hands on her belly "you guys make me more happy then I ever felt possible."

Before Killian could say anything "Mommy" they hear from downstairs.

Emma puts her hands on his chest "Duty calls" she says with a laugh. And heads downstairs to see what Henry wants.

A half hour later the couple is dropping Henry off at Regina's. Emma is helping Henry with his coat and hat "Ok bud you be good for Aunt Regina ok?" she says rubbing his arms.

Henry nods "And you will be here in the morning?"

"Yeah bud. But you are going to have such a good time. You will get a yummy dinner, and watch movies."

Then Regina comes out to the foyer, "Yeah Henry we will have a great night ok?"

Henry nods again. "Ok baby, we need to go" Emma manages to lift him up "I love you" she kisses his cheek.

"Love you mommy" and she passes Henry to Killian to say good night.

"Thank you Regina, for watching him" Emma says going to her friend.

"You're welcome Emma. Henry is always welcome just like your daughter will be too" Regina says with a smile. "Now go have a great time" Regina says taking Henry from Killian and places him on her hip, the couple leaves and Regina and Henry wave them off. Regina looks at Henry "Alright little prince, what do say we do something messy first" Henry gives her a huge grin with a nod.

Meanwhile Emma and Killian arrive at the restaurant and Killian opens the door for Emma, helping her out and they walk in. They are seated quickly since he had made reservations; the couple talks for a bit. Killian sees Emma check her phone a few times; a little while later they get their food and start eating. After a couple bites Emma checks her phone again "He's fine Emma, Regina knows what she is doing, she did raise him before by herself" he says trying to reassure her.

Emma sighs "I know" and she runs her hand through her hair "is it weird that I miss him?"

Killian smiles "No love it isn't." Killian found it sweet when Emma got like this, soon she would have two little ones to worry about.

On the other side of town Regina had Henry and Neal at the counter of her kitchen, she found a recipe on how to make slime, she thought it would fun for them. "Now you guys using your hands mix it all together" she says handing the boys the bowls with all the ingredients in them ready to mix. Both of them go to it, their hands covered in the food dye, but where having so much fun with it.

Neal looks up at her and smiles "This is so gross and cool at the same time."

Henry looks at Neal and laughs showing him his hands "My hands are green" he says in between giggles.

Then Neal shows him his hands "Mine are orange."

Regina smiles at the boys. She sees how the slime is looking; she sends them into the bathroom while she finishes the work. When they come back she has a pile of each color sitting at their seats. "Look at this" she hold a piece up with her one hand, and it slowly starts spreading down, both boys mouths drop.

"Wow… it's like magic it moves on its own" Henry says.

"How you do that?" Neal asks.

"Just take a piece and hold it like this, and it does that on its own" Regina says. Both boys do as she says holding a piece of slime watching it go down by itself, earning laughs from both.

At the restaurant Emma leans back into her chair, after finishing her dinner. "That was so good" Killian gives her a smile "and baby girl I think agrees, she's doing a lot of moving still."

"Sounds like someone is getting eager to get out and join her family" Killian adds.

"She better stay in there a couple more months" Emma says resting her hands on her bump "she needs to grow a bit more first."

Killian moves to Emma's side and puts his hand on her belly "Hear that little love" and he gives her stomach a kiss "mama wants you to stay in there a bit longer. We want you to be nice and strong when you come."

Emma runs her fingers through Killian's hair, and looks at where Killian had his hand, he had moved it. And a second later a small hand appeared at the side of her stomach, much like they can see her little feet when she kicks, making her happily let out a soft cry at seeing it "I think she just gave us a ok. Already likes you better."

"Nah love, I'm sure she loves you more. You're the one taking care of her right now, keeping her safe."

Regina gets the boys set up for a movie; they even made a fort to sleep in. They choose to watch toy story, when the movie is over, both boys are asleep and Regina makes her way to her own room for the night.

Emma and Killian after the restaurant go to any given sundae; they order a sundae to share. Emma had to admit, this was the part of the night she was looking the most forward to, she had been craving a hot fudge sundae for a couple days now.

"Hmm… this is really good" Emma says after taking a spoon full of ice cream and hot fudge.

Killian takes a small bite himself "Glad you're enjoying it Swan. Sorry we couldn't take care of the craving sooner."

"Forgiven, if you let me eat most of this" Emma says with a smirk.

Killian smiles "As you wish."

Regina closes her book, and sets it on her night stand; she has two little boys staying with her which meant a early Saturday wakeup call when they decide they are hungry. Then her door opens some, she looks to Henry in the door way "Is something wrong Henry?"

Henry walks farther into the room with 'Quack' secured to his side "I had a bad dream" he says, she now sees he has tears on his cheeks "I want my mommy" now the tears start to come quicker.

Regina holds her arms out, and Henry runs to her, she lifts him up on the bed and rests in her lap "Want to tell me about your dream?" she asks rocking him some.

Henry calms down a bit "There… there was this guy wearing a cloak thing like… like they do in star wars. He was fighting mommy… and" that's when he starts to get upset again.

Regina rocks him more "Shh… its ok sweetheart. It was only a dream."

Henry's tears keep coming but his body wasn't shaking like before "He stabbed mommy with his sword though Aunt Regina."

Regina listened to the last part of his dream; it sounded a lot like Emma's visions from before all this happened, her visions from the threat of the black fairy and Gideon. Was it a coincidence? She wondered, or was Henry seeing something, from his first life, like what was supposed to happen. Regina doesn't let herself think about it anymore, it didn't matter, what mattered is calming Henry down. "Just remember Henry, it was only a dream, none of it was real."

"It felt real though" Henry says softly.

Regina sets her chin on the top of his head, and smiles a bit, this reminded her a lot of the older Henry, when he had bad dreams and seeked her out for comfort. "I know, but its just in your head. I promise you your mommy is ok."

Henry turns his body to look at her "How do know, you're here with me, not with her?" he asks sounding frightened.

"Because I know your daddy wouldn't let anything happen to her. And if something did, he would of called and made sure you were with them, cause your mommy would want to see you."

Henry nods his head "I wish I could hug her right now" he whispers, whipping at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Despite him whispering Regina hears him "When you see her tomorrow, you can give her the biggest hug ever ok?"

Henry nods his head again "Thank you Aunt Regina. I still miss mom and dad, but you made me feel better" he says giving her small smile.

"I know you miss them Henry." She kisses his head, and moves him to lay beside her. She rolls over to grab her phone, letting Emma know he had a nightmare and is missing her, but he was ok now. Emma texts her thank you, and asks if it would help if she called and talked to him a minute. Regina tells her she thinks its ok, but if she (Emma) would feel better about it she could call. A minute later her phone rings, Emma's picture popping up on the screen, she hands the phone to Henry.

Henry smiles at the screen when he sees the picture of him and his mom "Hi mommy."

"Hi baby, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I had a bad dream, but Aunt Regina made me feel better. But I still miss you."

"We miss you to Henry. And we will pick you up after you have breakfast ok?"

"Ok, good night mama, love you" Henry says, in sleepy voice.

"Love you to baby good night, can you give the phone to Aunt Regina please" Emma asks, and Henry hands the phone over.

"Yes Emma?" Regina asks as she covers up Henry.

"Just want to say thank you, and wanted to make sure the kid wasn't using your phone without you knowing."

Regina chuckles that sounded like a Henry thing to do "Rest assured Emma, he's ok."

"Good. Thank you for taking care of our boy."

Regina smiles, knowing Emma didn't mean just her and Killian, when she said our boy, that our included her as well "It was my pleasure Emma, now enjoy the rest of your night with that pirate."

Emma laughs "Night Regina."

"Night Emma" and she hangs up the phone.

Emma looks at the screen after she hangs up "He's ok."

Killian sits up leaning against the head board of their bed "I told you Regina had it under control" Emma gives him a look. Killian raises his hands in surrender and laughs "Calm down momma bear, I know you were worried" and he kisses her cheek.

Emma has some tears form in her eyes, stupid hormones she thinks to herself, "It's just that he's never had a nightmare during a sleepover before."

"That is true, but you're forgetting Regina would have dealt with plenty of nightmare the first time around with Henry."

Emma quickly wipes away the few tears and nods "I'm sorry, these stupid hormones have me all over the place. I know he's fine, I know Regina is more than capable of taking care of him."

Killian smiles and pulls her close, both of his hands and hers are on her belly. The baby gives a small kick to one of Emma's hands, and Killian feels it too "See love, even she is telling you not to worry mommy."

Emma smiles and turns enough to give him a quick kiss on the lips and turns back, looking at their four hands. She still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten. Her son finding her 8 years ago, getting to know him; finding her true love; getting a second chance with Henry; and now she had a little girl who would be in her arms in about 2 and half months. She was truly getting her happy beginning, and she couldn't be happier with how it was playing out.

 **Ok guys next chapter we will be meeting the newest member of the Jones family. Thought?**


	13. Chapter 13

**As usual thank you for all the support guys, it means a lot. I'm glad you guys are still enjoying this story. Ok well time to meet the little princess.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 13

Emma is sitting up in her bed with a frustrated sigh, she was now just 2 weeks away from her due date, and it couldn't come soon enough, she was ready to meet her little pirate princess. But what made her even more frustrated is the fact she is stuck on bed rest, a couple days ago she started having false labor pains, and out of fear for her and the baby; Whale, Killian and David all agreed it would be best for her to start her maternity leave early. Emma looks down at what seems to be her ever growing stomach, in the last 3 weeks it seemed like every time she looked down her belly had grown. She's sure the last part is just in her head, but her stomach did expand quite a bit in the last few weeks. She wasn't as big as she got with Henry at this point, but she wasn't as active in jail with Henry as she was now. Many people guessed she was only 8 months pregnant at this point, but she was close to being due. Emma was tired of laying in her bed, so she gets up and heads to the room next door and looks into the nursery with a smile.

They had used decorating the nursery as a way to get Henry excited about being a big brother. He helped with painting the walls and putting together furniture. Henry even got to help Marco with the crib and rocking chair he insisted on making them, well he did all the building, Henry helped with the staining, which he loved. A lot of the other stuff in the nursery where gifts from people of the town, Emma told her mom she didn't need a baby shower, her and Killian could get what they needed, but as usual her mom didn't listed, but in the end Emma really enjoyed herself and seeing how loved her unborn daughter was by the town, and Henry soaked up all the attention as well. Her favorite thing she got was the baby blanket, Granny made the baby one just like Emma's. Since they were not telling the little girl's name, granny had to wait till after she was born to stitch her name in. Emma moves over to the rocker, and picks up the stuffed bunny Henry had picked out for his sister, and she sits down in the rocker and holds the bunny close.

Emma wakes up to a light tap to her shoulder "Mommy?" Henry looks at her nervously.

Emma smiles sleepily at him "Hey baby" she opens her arms to him. Henry climbs up in her lap, he kneels on her legs and leans over her belly and wraps his arms around her neck, hugging her. "Did you have a good day at school?"

Henry pulls away but his arms still around her "Yeah. Mommy did you know school is almost over?"

Emma moves some hair off his face, and moves him around so he is sitting, and still in her arms "Yeah, its summer vacation, no school for a little bit. I can't wait to spend some time with my babies" Emma says kissing his forehead.

Then Mary Margaret walks into the room "Isn't someone supposed to be in bed?" she says teasingly.

"Hey I'm relaxing, my feet are up and I'm not stressed, just spending time with my son" Emma says holding Henry close acting innocently.

Mary Margaret smiles "Fine, better stay that way."

Then Neal walks in "Emma" he says walking over to her.

"Hey little bro" Emma says holding a arm out to him. He climbs up like Henry did before, but after the hug he gets down. "I'm happy to see you" she had messing up his hair.

Neal chuckles and puts his hand on her belly "Is she kicking today?"

"She was before, I think she's still napping in there" Emma says, thankfully her daughter has calmed down lately, she was still active but not to the point of keeping her awake.

"I can't wait to meet her" Neal says.

"Me too" Henry adds.

Emma smiles "I know guys, soon."

"But not too soon" Mary Margaret speaks up, "want to make sure my granddaughter is nice and healthy first."

A few hours later finds Emma, Killian and Henry at the dinner table, eating take out from Granny's. Emma was having a craving for a big juicy burger, onion rings and a chocolate milkshake. So Killian got her that, while he and Henry had their usual, Killian figures that she deserves that for being stuck at home all day.

Killian watches Emma, she wasn't eating with her usual gusto, when she had a craving "Is something wrong love, did the craving change?"

Emma places her hand on the side of her stomach and groans softly "I think… I think she's coming."

Kilian's eyes go wide "Are you sure? I mean you thought that a couple days ago."

"This is different Killian" Emma says shutting her eyes tight as another pain rips through her. "This…" she says catching her breath "is like with Henry."

Killian suddenly stands up "Ok… ok let me let go get your bag" he says and heads to their room.

Henry turns to his mom "Is my sister coming mom?"

Emma smiles at Henry "Yeah Henry, she is" and she groans again.

Henry gets up and takes her hand "Hold my hand mommy" he says sweetly.

Emma gives him a smile "Thanks bud" and takes his hand, knowing she really can't squeeze his hand if need be, but she loves the thought of him offering.

Killian comes down the stairs with her overnight bag in hand along with the baby's "Got the bags, and I called Regina go come stay with Henry" Killian says pacing.

Emma chuckles "Killian calm down please" she looks at Henry with a smile and gives him a wink "we still have time, relax."

"Relax" Killian says with a nod "relax, aye I can… I can do that" he adds putting his hand at the back of his neck nervously.

A few hours later Emma and Killian are in the hospital room, Whale had just checked on Emma, she was moving along well, she was finding the whole; it goes faster with your second thing true. She was already 8 centimeters dilated; thankfully she was able to get a epidural before it got to far along and painful.

Killian is standing next to Emma, holding her hand "You are doing great love" he praises after she gets through another contraction.

Emma leans back, she is covered in sweat and is just ready to meet her daughter. Emma smiles at Killian "Easy for you to say."

Killian chuckles and kisses her forehead, and takes the damp towel he had sitting nearby and wiped off her forehead "I know love, and I know you will be calling me some colorful phrases soon, but I know you won't really mean it" he says with a smirk.

"You're lucky you're so cute, otherwise I would slap you" Emma says.

Another couple hours later finds Emma sitting in her hospital bed holding a little pink bundle. Her smile hadn't left her face since her daughter was placed in her arms. "Hey sweet girl" Emma coos at her daughter and gently strokes her cheek with her finger "you are already so loved."

Killian walks out of the bathroom, and goes and sits down next to Emma on the bed. "Told you Emma she would look like you."

"But, with your eyes" Emma adds with a smile. "Did you call Regina to bring Henry in the morning?"

"Yes I did, I guess the lad was tough to get to bed tonight. He misses his mom and can't wait to meet his sister" Killian says rubbing his daughters little fist.

Emma smiles watching Killian, seeing the love in his eyes for their little girl, the look she saw at every ultrasound. "Would daddy like to hold her?"

Killian smiles "Ah mommy is actually giving me a turn little love" he says to her, taking the little girl in his arms. Killian then paces the room just looking at her, he turns and Emma is already dozing off, he smiles at the sight "it seems you wore your mommy out little love."

Emma wakes up for the 5th time since she finally got to sleep early this morning, her little girl wanting to held and fed. Killian gets up out of the hospital recliner and gets their daughter "Hey sweet girl" Emma says as she is passed her daughter.

Killian gets her the bottle ready and passes it to her "I got a text from Regina, she's bringing Henry before school to meet her, they should be here soon" Killian says with a smile.

Emma looks down at the baby "What you think, meet your big brother?" the baby waved her arms around, making Emma laugh. "You are going to love him love bug, it took some time but he already loves you."

Killian smiles watching them, after the miscarriage he was afraid this wouldn't happen for them. Sure Emma and Henry where plenty, but he wanted this experience with Emma. Watching Emma go through the changes, watching her belly grow to make room for the baby, feeling the kicks and he even loved the thought of midnight runs to the store because she had some crazy craving for something. But now here they were with a beautiful baby girl, who looked so much like her mom, the woman he loved more than anything. At these thoughts he got teary eyed. "Aye, you are very much loved."

Emma looks at her husband and sees the tears "Aww babe" she leans up to him for a kiss which he gladly accepts "you ok?"

Killian wipes away the tears "I'm so glad I was right Swan, it all worked out for us."

About 10 minutes later, Killian gets a text from Regina saying she was there, but she bumped into Emma's parents outside and Henry will come up with them, and that she will meet the little princess later.

David comes walking in first with Henry on his hip "Someone is excited to meet his sister" he says as Henry is bouncing in his arms. And Mary Margaret comes in right after with Neal.

Emma smiles "Hey kid" she says quietly has her dad puts Henry on her bed, Henry comes to her side. Emma wraps her free arm around him and covers his face with kisses "I missed my little guy."

"I missed you to mommy" Henry says kissing her cheek.

Killian moves to sit next to Emma, he lifts Henry up and sits him on his lap "Here you can get a better look now lad."

Emma smiles, she hears the sound of her mom's phone taking pictures, which makes her smile and blush at the same time. "Want to see your sister?"

Henry nods shyly as Emma moves the blanket a little so he can see her better "She's so small" he says with a smile, he touches her little fist, and she grabs his finger, it surprises him but he allows it.

Emma and Killian smile as they watch Henry interact with her, and in the back ground they can still hear clicking of the camera. But their focus is on the kids, Henry without prompting was being so gently and quite with her, they were in awe of it all.

"So Emma" Mary Margaret starts "can we hear our granddaughters name?" she asks with a huge grin.

Emma looks at Killian, who gives her a nod "Ella… Ella Hope Jones."

Both her parents smile "Ella, like Ashley's Enchanted forest name?" David asks, gently smoothing down Ella's tiny bit of blonde hair.

Emma chuckles "That's just a coincidence, actually" she says rubbing her sons back as he looked at his sister. "No names seemed right, when we looked at the books. So then I started looking at our names" she says giving Killian a smirk. "So I decided E like the beginning of my name and the A at the end. I needed something for the middle, Killian as the double L in the middle" she says with a shrug "so Ella. And Hope, well I couldn't think of a more perfect middle name for her."

"It's beautiful Emma" Mary Margaret says with tears in her eyes.

Henry looks at his sister again, and tilts it to the side, then looks at Emma "Ella, I like it."

Killian chuckles "Glad you approve lad."

"Granny will be happy to hear she has a name to stitch into that blanket of hers" Mary Margaret says.

Emma smiles at the thought, Granny had made a blanket for her that she kept her whole life. When this happened Granny offered to make one for Henry as well, the yarn as blue and his name is written in Green, he got it for his first birthday, but that was one they opened in private. And now her little girl will have one too. Emma pulls Henry close and kisses his head and he wraps his arms around her "Those blankets are a family thing now" she then turns to her daughter and kisses her forehead "and you my little love bug, are no different" Ella then opens her eyes and stairs right into Emma's "hey Ella" she says softly, they say babies don't smile until there months old but she swears Ella smiles at her.

A couple days later Emma and Ella are released from the hospital, Henry was at school, so it was just the 3 of them. Killian drives as Emma sits in the back with her. Emma can't help but just watch her daughter, seeing her see things for the first time. How the moment Ella is picked up and sees her, she quiets right down. Taking care of a new born was all new to her, when Henry was de-aged he was at 10 months, and she was loving this time with Ella. It made her happy to think soon Henry would done with school for the summer and she would have both home with her, it was scary but exciting as well.

When they get to their house Killian carries the car seat in "Welcome home Ella" he says proudly "this is where you will grow up, take your first steps, speak your first words, make mistakes but mommy and daddy will love you no matter what."

Emma listens as she walks behind him "And where your daddy will be over protective and you will complain and complain but deep down know it is for your own good" she adds putting her hand on Killians arm.

Killian chuckles "Like you will be any better love, I see how you can be with Henry."

Emma smiles "Fair enough, but I'm a mom, I'm aloud to be a momma bear if I want" she takes the car seat from Killian and takes her daughter out of the carrier and holds her to her chest so her head is resting on her shoulder "but you have every right to be protective to, especially your little princess."

Emma gets her daughter to sleep and does a little clean up, she glances out the window and sees her dads truck pull into the driveway. She sees Henry hop out of the back seat and runs for the door; Emma gets to the door and opens it as he gets up the steps. "Hey kid" Emma says surprising her son.

Henry grins "Mommy" and jumps into her arms "your home."

"Yeah I am, me and Ella."

"Can I see her?" Henry asks.

"After her nap, remember she needs lots of sleep" Emma answers.

Henry groans "When will she be fun?"

Emma laughs "Henry she's three days old… you still have some time before you can really play."

"Ok fine" Henry rests his head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiles and walks them towards the kitchen "Do you need a snack?" she asks and kisses his forehead.

Henry nods "Celery critters?" he asks.

Emma laughs, towards the end of her pregnancy for some reason she had major cravings for celery and peanut butter and she got Henry hooked to, although his took fun additions to get him to eat them, and the celery critters became a favorite snack. "Ok, we can do that." Emma sets him down at the table and gets out the peanut butter and celery and a plate along with a knife. She had him start putting the peanut butter in the celery. "Looks like all we have to use is raisins bud" she says looking at Henry.

"That's ok, ants on a log instead" Henry reply's.

Later that day Emma is in her and Kilian's room rocking Ella to sleep, Killian had moved the chair in there for her, she glances up when the door opens and sees Henry. Emma smiles, he's all ready for bed, Killian had given him his bath, and he was in his favorite Mickey Mouse pajamas. "Hey come here" Emma says waving her hand for him to come.

Henry comes over and climbs into her lap with Emma's help and curls into her front a bit.

Emma holds both of her kids to her, Ella is out, but she doesn't have the heart to put her into the bassinet yet. She looks at Henry who looks relaxed himself "See Henry, what did I tell you… there will always be room on mommy's lap."

Henry smiles "And in your arms" he says looking Emma in the eyes.

Emma kisses his head "That's right Henry, always."

Killian then walks into their room "Ah there you are Henry, shouldn't you be in your bed so I can tuck you in?"

Henry gives him a sweet and innocent smile "I was saying goodnight to mommy, dad" he say holding tighter to Emma.

Killian and Emma both smile "Well lad, let's get to bed so mommy and Ella can too."

"But I want to stay with mommy."

Killian is about to say something but Emma speaks first "Babe, why don't you cuddle with Ella for a bit, and I will tuck him in" she says looking at him.

"Sounds fair love" Killian says with a smile. He gently takes Ella from Emma and sits on the bed.

Then Emma and Henry walk over to his room, Emma had put earlier when they got home a spell so he wouldn't hear Ella cry at night wanting the kid to still get his sleep.

When they walk into the room Emma says "Alright bud, into bed" Emma says "what story tonight?" she asks pulling is blanket up to cover him.

"Grandma and grandpas" Henry chirps.

Emma smiles, they had for his last birthday given him the book. He now knew the truth of the town they called home, who his family was. But that didn't seem to change at all what the boy thought of everyone. He loved hearing his grandparent's story, naturally his favorite part was where his mommy and daddy pop up as Prince Charles and Princess Leia. Emma sits down on the bed and starts the story, Henry leaning into her side and as she read the book.

Emma gets to the part at the ball where they were at "Mommy you look pretty in the red dress" Henry says sleepily.

"Did you keep yourself awake just to see the picture?" Emma asks poking his tummy.

"No" Henry says as he pulls 'Quack' closer.

Emma chuckles "Kid, you know all you had to do was ask, I would of went to the page."

"I know, but I like when you read it still… you look happy when you read it."

That brings tears to Emma's eyes "I like seeing my parent's story play out."

"And you got to be there right?" Henry asks.

"Yeah, I got see my mom and dad fall in love. It was really cool, one of the few times mommy really cried."

Henry takes her hand and squeezes it "It's ok to cry sometimes mom."

"Yeah it is" she says kissing his cheek "alright I think a certain little boy better get to sleep" Emma stands and puts the book back onto the shelf. She then goes back to his bad and fixes the blanket "Night baby I love you" she says kissing his head.

"Love you mommy" he says, and Emma starts walking out "mommy?"

"Yeah Henry?"

"Can you tell Ella I love her to and dad?"

Emma smiles "I'll tell him bud. Good night."

"Night mama" he says as he drifts off to sleep.

Emma then walks back to her and Killian's room. She finds Killian slumped against the head board asleep, Ella asleep against his chest. She gently sits on the bed and Ella's eyes open "Hey love bug" Emma whispers "quite the first day home huh?" Ella lets out a big yawn "but you have three people who really love you, actually more, a whole town who will look out for you" she says rubbing her back softly. Emma gently takes her from Killian's chest hoping not to wake him, or make Ella fuss. But Ella already was drifting back off to sleep "I love you so much sweet girl mama loves you so so much. You and your brother are my whole world, and I will always love you and protect you" she kisses her head, placing her in the bassinet. Emma watches her a minute, she never knew she could love another child as much as she loved Henry, she swears her heart doubled in size to accommodate all that love she felt for them, her life was just getting better and better.

 **So just a quick note, so the story of how Emma came to using Ella is actually how I ended up using Ella, minus the baby name book part. And Hope, well I swear any daughter of Emma and Killian is destined for that middle name. How did you guys like this chapter? Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always thanks for the follow and like, as well as the comments. And so glad you all loved Ella's name, I put a lot of thought into her name.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 14

It had been 2 months, 2 months since their little girl Ella joined the family in the outside world. They now had a routine down, making the house a lot more enjoyable. Emma was spending her days with Ella and Henry and she loved it, she loved her job and having somewhere to go each day, but these 2 months made her see why some women liked being stay-at-home moms. Days where spent playing and napping together, at some nap times Emma and Henry just did their own things, that was usually when Emma would do some cleaning or they would have mommy and Henry time, watching a movie or simply playing some game. Emma's favorite was for sure their naps together Ella and Henry would fall asleep first and Emma would lay and watch them sleep, her innocent, sweet kids, and she would just smile watching. And then there was when she and Killian both together and separately did stuff with Henry making sure he still knew and felt loved with Ella.

It was a Saturday morning the family had eaten breakfast; Emma was cleaning up while Ella was in her swing, Killian was upstairs getting ready for his and Henry's day together and Henry was outside running around waiting for his dad. Killian was taking Henry out on the Jolly for their time together, it had been awhile since they had gone out, they hadn't been out since Ella was born, and even the last few months Emma had been pregnant.

Killian walks back into the kitchen and sees Emma finishing up while Ella is in her swing, Killian smiles as he walks by her to Emma "Who would of thought a simple swing would be the key of keeping our little love happy" Killian says then kisses Emma's neck.

Emma smiles and leans back into his kiss "If only all her problems could be solved so easily."

"Well love, she knows mommy and daddy will figure it out" Killian says with a smirk.

Emma pulls away "Yes, together" she says with a smile. Emma grabs a cooler from off the floor. "In the fridge, I have some sandwiches, and some fruit cleaned and cut up for you two. Oh and some water bottles already cooled off."

Killian smiles, as he goes to the fridge as he starts to hand her the stuff "So love what are our girls up to today while us guys are out?"

"Going to moms, Ruby is bringing over the little girl she and Dorothy are adopting" Emma explained. Ruby and Dorothy had come back to this land a couple years ago and married. They decided to adopt, knowing there are many kids in need of homes, although they planned on biological kids as well, both wanting to carry at least once. "They only want to introduce her to a couple people at a time; me and mom I guess are the first besides Granny to meet her."

"Well she will be one lucky little girl. I think they will make great moms. Do we know anything about her?" Killian asks as he closes up the cooler.

Emma shakes her head "Not really. Um… she's eighteen months old, and her name is Isabelle. And they adopted her from this world, I know they drove I think a couple hours away to get her. But I know you are right, I know Henry, in both lives loves Ruby, she's going to be great with her."

Then Henry runs in from the backyard "Can we go yet?" he asks bouncing in place.

Both Emma and Killian laugh "Of course lad, tell mom goodbye while I take this to the car" Killian says grabbing the cooler.

Henry walks to Emma and she lifts him up "Bye mommy" he says and wraps his arms around her neck "I'm going to miss you."

Emma's face is buried in Henry's neck, but she still smiles "I'm going to miss my favorite guy" and she kisses his cheek "be good for dad ok?" she asks as he pulls away to look at her.

Henry nods "I know, and listen so I don't fall overboard."

"That's right Henry" Emma says with a smile, and she puts him back down.

Henry then walks over to Ella "Bye Ella" he leans down and kisses her head "keep mom company ok?" the little girl gurgles and he chuckles and turns to Emma "she's funny."

"Yeah she is" Emma says. Then Killian walks back in going straight to Emma "Alright be careful babe, I want both of you coming back safe" she says giving him a kiss.

Killian kisses her back "No worries love, no harm will come to the lad with me." He then walks to Ella and fixes her sock "Alright little love, be good for mama, and have fun meeting your new friend."

Henry then says "What new friend?" moving to Emma's side.

"Aunt Ruby and Aunt Dorothy are adopting a little girl remember?" Emma says.

"Oh yeah" Henry says with a grin.

Emma grins at her son, then turns to Killian "Don't forget about sunscreen ok?"

Killian smirks "I'm well aware love, don't worry I got this" he then turns to Henry "You ready Henry?"

"Yep, bye Mommy" Henry says wrapping his arms around Emma's legs.

Emma leans and kisses his head "Bye buddy, I love you."

"Love you mom" Henry says grabbing Killians hand as he gives Emma a kiss goodbye.

Killian and Henry head out to Killian's truck and Emma goes to get Ella. She lifts her up and holds her against her chest, and kisses her head "Hey baby girl" Ella looks at her and gurgles a little before resting her head back to Emma's chest "just us girls today." Emma takes Ella to her nursery "alright Ella, what will you wear and stain up this morning" Emma says going to the dresser and picks up a purple onesie covered in butterflies. Emma gets her changed and smiles "You are one cute kid aren't you?" Emma coos at Ella, which earns her some arm waving and leg kicks "alright come here" Emma says lifting her back up and kisses her head again.

Meanwhile Killian and Henry are getting to the docks "Dad look I see Smee" Henry says excitedly.

Killian smiles "Yes lad, I asked him to check on the boat for us" he says helping Henry out of the truck.

"So, just us?" Henry asks with a smile.

"Of course Henry, it's Henry and dad time, no one else" Killian says.

"Yes" Henry cheers with a small jump and fist pump.

Killian laughs "Glad you're excited" he says and they get on the boat. Killian goes and grabs the sunscreen and life jacket for Henry, he puts the sunscreen on first.

"Dad!" Henry says as Killian starts.

"I know lad, but your mom will be mad if you come back sun burned, you don't want dad in trouble do you?"

Henry looks down "No, but I want to go."

"We will, the quicker you let me get this on you" Killian starts holding the sunscreen "the faster we can get going out on the water."

"Ok" Henry says and helps Killian rub in the sunscreen. Then he grabs the life jacket and Killian helps him buckle it up.

"Now we are ready to set sail" Killian says "so who is going to be my first mate?"

Henry raises his hand "Me dad, me."

"Just the man for the job" Killian says ruffling his hair.

Emma takes out the carrier from the backseat holding her daughter and heads to the farm house containing her mom and brother. As she walks up the driveway, she notices Ruby's car, and had to smile at seeing the car seat in the back seat, Ruby was so excited to be a mom. Emma walks to the door and knocks and can hear her mom's voice.

"Emma" Mary Margaret says with a smile.

"Hi mom" Emma says giving her mom a hug.

"And there's the little princess" Mary Margaret says pulling away from the hug and taking the carrier from Emma. "If you want sweetheart Ruby and Dorothy are in the living room with Isabelle, I want a few minutes with my peanut."

Emma smiles "Ok" she gives Ella a kiss as she walks by towards the living room. Emma walks into the living room and sees Ruby on the couch holding Isabelle "Hey" she says and Ruby stands up and hugs her, and sits back down.

Isabella has light tan skin and curly brown hair, and clearly loves her mom's. She smiles shyly at Emma from Ruby's lap "Can you say hi baby" Ruby says softly.

"HI" Isabelle says shyly then turns and bury's her face in Ruby's neck.

"She is adorable guys seriously congratulations" Emma says, as she speaks her mom comes in carrying Ella and puts the little girl in her mom's arms.

Killian gets the Jolly out into the open water "Come here Henry" Killian calls and lift him up and lets Henry help stir the boat. "Ready to help me stir lad?"

"Yeah dad" Henry says cheerfully "I can't wait to show mommy one day I can sail."

Killian smiles "She will be proud of you Henry, she always is. And I'm proud of my first mate too."

Henry smiles and hugs Killian "Am I the best first mate?" he asks sweetly.

"Aye lad, even better then Mister Smee" Killian says with a laugh.

Henry laughs "What about mommy?"

"Your mother is great first mate too, but I like when my boy helps me sail" Killian says giving Henry a kiss on his temple.

"I like sailing with you to dad" Henry says tightening his hold on Killian "you're the best captain."

Killian could not help but smile at the boy, he may not be his biological child, but he really did love and care for the boy.

Emma is in her mom's room changing Ella's diaper when Ruby walks in "Oh Hey" she says as she finishes buttoning Ella's onesie.

Ruby smiles "Hey Em."

"What's up?" Emma asks, she can tell something is on Ruby's mind.

Ruby smiles "I just love that little girl so much, I don't want to fail her."

"You won't" Emma says lifting up her daughter and walking over to her friend/honorary aunt. "She loves you two, she knows you guys love her, that's all she wants."

"How did you do it, coming back into Henry's life late?"

Emma smiles and shrugs her shoulders "I did the best I could. I made sure he was safe, I made sure he knew he was loved and that I wasn't going anywhere."

"He had you the moment he knocked on your door didn't he?" Ruby asks, Emma nods her head "the moment I saw Izzy's picture, I knew she was supposed to be our daughter" Ruby says with a smile, and she lifts her hand and rubs Ella's little fist with her finger.

Emma smiles back and kisses her daughters hand that came to her face "I didn't want Henry to be him, but the moment I looked in his eyes I knew he was my son."

"Why didn't you want it to be him?"

Emma sighs "I had myself convinced that adoption was my only choice. I wanted more than anything for him to have his best chance. Him looking for me… it meant that I didn't. I couldn't live with myself at the time if he didn't. Then looking in his eyes I had to know, I needed to see he was ok and safe. Regina may not have always made the best choices with Henry but she was a great mom, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to raise him," Emma puts her hand on Ruby's arm "And I'm sure that is all Izzy's mom would want too, and I have no doubt you and Dorothy will give her her best chance."

Ruby gives Emma a tearful smile "Thanks Em" she says giving her a hug.

Killian looks at his cell phone and sees it is lunch time "Are you ready to eat lad?"

Henry turns around from looking down at the water and smiles "Yep, I'm so hungry… I could eat a kraken."

Killian laughs as he gets out a sandwich for the boy "Make it sound like your mom and I don't feed you."

Henry laughs "Like aunt Regina says dad, I'm a growing boy" he says innocently.

"That you are Henry" Killian says before ruffling his hair. "But not to fast, your mom loves her little guy" he says earning a smile from Henry. They finish their lunch and continue to sail around.

Emma pulls up in front of her and Killian's house, and gets Ella and her carrier out and heads into the house. She takes her daughter to the nursery and lays her in the crib for the rest of her nap, she watches her sleep with a smile "Sweet dreams love bug" then heads downstairs.

Emma did some work around the house, Emma looks and sees that it is going on 4, and she hears her phone beep. She goes and checks and sees she has a text and it's from Killian saying he and Henry where on their way home. Emma smiles and heads upstairs, her daughter should be awake by now, and when she walks into the room and Ella is laying there awake. Emma takes her to change her which was nice and quick and heads downstairs. She lays Ella down on a blanket and sits down next to her, playing with her little feet which Ella seems to like. About 15 minutes late Emma hears the door open and sees her guys, which makes her smile ear to ear. She looks to make sure Ella is ok, and then gets up and walks to Killian "Hey" she says quietly, giving Killian a kiss, and then moves to Henry who is asleep in Killian's arms, using his should as a pillow.

"Hi love" he says quietly back "Where's Ella?"

"In the living room, laying on her blanket" Emma starts "how about you lay him down on the couch, let him sleep a bit." They walk into the living room and he lays Henry on the couch "what did you do to him?" she asks with a chuckle seeing how knocked out the kid was.

"Oh you know love. Mopping the deck, hoisting the anchor" Killian says with a smirk.

Emma playfully hits his chest "Not funny" Emma looks back to her daughter who is playing with her foot at the moment "I haven't seen him that knocked out since he was like three."

Killian laughs "All that fresh air I guess." Killian then looks at Ella and smiles "How was the visit with Ruby?"

"Good, Izzy is such a sweet heart, and you can just tell how much Ruby and Dorothy love her. And Ella seemed to like her, Izzy would take her hand and make her squeal happily."

"She sounds like a perfect fit to their family."

Emma nods her head, then she hears a grunt from Henry and sees he's waking up "Hey kiddo" Emma says taking his hand and kissing it.

Henry smiles "Hi mom" he moves to slide down into her arms "I missed you."

"Me and Ella missed you too" Emma says "right bug?"

Ella coos and looks at Henry "Hi Ella" Henry says taking his sister hand "one day dad will take us both on the boat, and we both can sail it."

Emma pulls Henry back to her "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah the best, dad let me help sail" Henry says happily "one day mom I'm going to show you how good I sail."

"I can't wait Henry" Emma says giving him a smile. Henry gives her a quick hug and then gets up and heads over to grab one of Ella's toys to play with her.

Emma leans into Killian's side "We really got lucky huh?" she whispers.

"Aye love, they are truly our happy beginning" Killian says and kisses her forehead.

 **This one ended up a bit short hope you don't mind. Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you guys for the continued support and love of this story, thank you for the new follows and likes and for the comments as well. And I hope you guys are continuing to enjoy this story, because I know I love writing this story.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 15

The next 3 months fly by fast, Henry turned 6, Ella was now 5 months old, Henry started first grade, and now it was fall and Emma's birthday was the next day. Killian still couldn't believe how different his life had become, he went from a revenge seeking pirate, to dating a princess and befriending in a sense her son, they got married and he now was helping raising said son, and now they had a little princess themselves.

Killian is currently standing in the kitchen finishing up clean up from dinner; he kept getting side tracked by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Emma had helped him wash up the dishes then quickly joined their kids in the living room as they played; she had a long day at work and needed the distraction. Killian dries off his hands and goes towards the living room stopping in the doorway, and watches Emma with the kids, Ella was sitting on the floor with a stacking cup in hand, Henry puts the finale cup on top and Ella knocks it over, making the little girl laugh hysterically. Emma's face is lit up with her smile, clearly so happy and in love with her kids, he had to smile too. He walks over and sits next to her "So that is what all the laughing is about?"

Emma giggles "Yes, Ella finds it funny to ruin her brothers hard work" she says tickling Ella's tummy, earning more giggles from the baby.

"That must be the pirate coming out" Killian says with a smirk towards his wife.

"Did you see dad that the cups look like a giraffe?" Henry says as he restacks the cups.

"Yes I did Henry" Killian say with a smile "I remember you playing with those too."

Henry smiles at his parents as he continued to build the stack of cups again.

Killian pulls Emma close and whispers "So love what would you like to do for your birthday tomorrow?"

Emma leans her head against his shoulder "This. Us. The four of us."

Killian kisses her forehead "That's all you want Emma?" he asks wanting to do more for her, for all she does for them.

"Yeah" Emma adds with a smile "I just want some time with my husband and kids" she says giving him a kiss. That is when Ella lets out a squeal again and Emma giggles when she looks to see Ella in her brothers arms and a stacking cup in her mouth "And what are you two up too?" she asks moving away from Killian taking her daughter and son into her lap.

Henry giggles being pulled into his moms lap "Mom stop!" he says not able to stop when she starts coving his and Ella's faces with kisses.

Killian takes Ella into his arms so Emma can focus on Henry and not have to worry about Ella.

"Not" kiss "a" kiss "chance" kiss "kid" Emma says laughing along with Henry.

Henry tries wiggling away "Dad help me" he says between laughs.

Killian chuckles himself "Sorry lad, I can't save you from your mama's love."

Emma stops the attack, and leans her cheek against Henry's head and gives Killian a smile "Plus I know my boy loves it" she says kissing the top of his head as she pulls him close.

Henry smiles and leans into his moms front "Cause mom is the best" he adds wrapping his arms around her.

At that moment Ella squeals again raising her arms in the air towards Emma.

Killian smiles "I think Ella agrees" he says giving her a kiss on her nose.

Emma scoots herself and Henry over by Killian and Ella, she leans and kisses Ella's chubby cheek "I love you to love bug" Emma then takes her little fist into her hand and kisses it.

Henry shifts alittle and rests his head on Emma's shoulder "Can we watch a movie?" he asks muffled by Emma's shoulder.

"Yeah Henry" Emma starts rubbing his back "go pick something out." Henry gets up and runs over to where the DVDs are and starts deciding. Meanwhile Emma takes Ella from Killian holding her so she is standing on her legs "Look at you" she coos at Ella getting a cute smile from her.

Killian kisses Emma's temple and leans his head against hers "Don't rush her love, she's already making me nervous with her trying to crawl."

Emma chuckles "She still has a bit to go before that" she lifts her daughter up and holds her up above her head and brings her back down and lays her down on her tummy "right Ella?"

Henry walks back over holding a copy of _Iron Giant_ out to them "Can we watch this?"

"Sure Henry" Killian says taking the DVD from the boy and walks over to the entertainment stand and starts up the movie when he turns around to sit Emma and Henry move onto the couch, Ella sitting on the one side of Emma while Henry is sprawled out on the other side, Killian shakes his head and chuckles, he sits on the floor by Emma's legs and hits play. During the movie Emma plays with his hair, eventually Ella is on Emma's lap wanting a bottle, which Killian gladly gets for her, since Emma can't move with both kids cuddled up to her. By the time the movie ends Ella is asleep resting against Emma's chest, using her shoulder as a pillow. And Henry lasted until the last 15 minutes or so but now was using Emma's leg as a pillow, with one arm draped over her lap holding on to her.

Killian gets up and takes out the DVD and turns off the TV. He walks back over to the couch and whispers "I take the lad up, you got Ella?"

Emma smiles "Yeah, then switch."

"Alright love" Killian says.

They both carry a child up to their rooms, Emma lays a gentle kiss on her daughters head and lays her down and says "Night sweet girl, I love you" and kisses her finger tips brushing them along her forehead.

In Henry's room Killian lays him down on the bed, he thankfully half way through the movie went and changed into pajamas. He covers him up with the sheet and blanket and kisses his forehead "Night lad" he says, he turns to see Emma in the doorway "all yours love."

Emma smiles and moves to Henry's side, she moves some hair off his forehead and gives it a kiss "Love you bud, sweet dreams" she says then covers him a bit more and takes 'Quack' and lifts Henry's arm and tucks the duck into his grasps, which he brings the duck close.

Killian had moved to Ella's nursery in the meantime, and smiles down at his daughter "Night pretty girl, daddy loves you" he whispers. Then he moves to his and Emma's room. When Emma walks in she find Killian walking out of the in-suite bathroom, changed into his pajama pants, with no shirt, which makes her smile "Hey handsome" she says with a smile.

"Beautiful" Killian says with a smile, putting his hand and hook on her hip and kissing her.

Emma lets out a hum as they kiss, and they lay on the bed and continue kissing, after a few minutes Emma pulls away and smiles "Let me change, then we can continue" she says with a smirk.

Killian leans on his elbows watching Emma change, and he smiles she was beautiful, her flaws and all, her body became even more beautiful after having Ella.

Emma walks out of the bathroom and sees his smile "What?" she asks with a chuckle.

He signals her over, she stops in front of him, he brings her to stand between his legs and puts his hands on her hips and looks up at her "Just admiring how beautiful you are."

Emma brings her hand into his hair and brush through it "I don't know about that" she says shyly.

"Well believe it Emma. You have always been beautiful love, but since carrying my child and giving birth to her, you have become even more so" he says with a cheesy smile.

Emma leans down and kisses him "Well you being a dad to both Henry and Ella, makes you even more handsome."

Killian pulls Emma down onto the bed, and they kiss awhile, enjoying some grown up fun.

The next morning Emma wakes up to Killian's side of the bed empty, she raises her eyebrow. But then remembers, todays her birthday, and no matter how much she asks him not too, he was up to something, which deep down made her smile. She decides to lay there a bit, enjoying the quite of the house, which also made her a bit nervous _what are those three up to_ she thinks to herself. Emma then turns to her nightstand and sees a note.

 _Morning love,_

 _Happy birthday, I know you don't want anything big. But the kids and I feel you deserve the world Emma, for all you do for us. Please let us spoil you today, I know birthdays up till your 28_ _th_ _where not all great. Henry bring you to your family, bringing you home made you dislike them less. But I ask you to let us treat you like the princess you are. We will be up soon to see you; I know your babies are eager to see you, as am I._

Emma smiles as she refolds the note and puts it back on the nightstand, then gets up to use the bathroom and refresh herself. She finishes up and goes to lay back down in bed, and see hears the distant chatter of the kids, and faint footsteps coming up the stairs.

The door opens to reveal Killian holding a tray, Ella in a baby sling snuggled to his chest, and Henry holding a couple presents "Happy Birthday" Killian and Henry shout with big grins on their faces.

"Guys, thank you" Emma says holding her arm out to Henry.

Henry runs over and puts the gifts down at the foot of the bed and climbs up on the bed. "Are you surprised mom?" he asks giving her a big kiss and hug. "Dad said we had to be quite to surprise you" he adds before Emma can answer.

Killian meanwhile walks over, and waits to set down the tray, but Ella starts whimpering so he rubs her back as he waits.

"I was surprised kid" Emma says giving Killian a smile over his head, as he calms their daughter, and kisses Henry's head.

Killian walks over as Emma sits Henry beside her, sets the tray over her legs and kisses her head "Sorry if we woke you Emma."

Emma kisses him back, and Ella's head as well "You didn't I was just laying here" she says draping her arm around Henry. "This is all looks so good guys" Emma says looking at her breakfast.

Killian moves to sit on his side of the bed, but before he sits he takes Ella out of the sing and sits. Then he sets her so she is sitting between them like Henry was. "Well the birthday girl deserves her favorites for breakfast."

Emma cuts a piece of French toast and feeds it to Henry, which earns her a smile "Well I love it, but just so you know, I would have been happy with my other favorite… fruit loops."

"A sugary cereal is not breakfast love" Killian says with a laugh, he even gets a look of horror from Henry, _for sure Emma's son_ he thinks to himself. "Ok you two, relax those dagger eyes. I take it back."

Both Emma and Henry stop giving him the look and Emma goes back to eating breakfast. Ella scoots closer to Emma and she scoops her daughter up and kisses her temple "Hey Ella" she coos then takes another bite of breakfast. She feeds Henry another bite before she takes her last one. "This was amazing babe, thank you" she says giving Killian a kiss, then leans and kisses Henry's head and Ella's "and thank you babies." Emma earns huge grins from both of them.

Killian watches his wife hug the kids but knows Emma is probably ready to get moving "Alright lad, princess lets give mommy her gifts" he says taking Ella into his arms so Emma can open her gifts.

Henry moves to get the presents and even carefully moving the tray for her "Here mom" he says cheerfully.

"Thank you Henry" Emma says softly taking the gifts from him. She spots right away a handmade card clearly from Henry, looking at the card gives her a teary smile, the outside simply said _Happy birthday_ while inside said _Happy birthday mommy. We love you so much because you are the best mommy in the world. Love Henry and Ella._ Killian gives her hand a quick squeeze; he knew she would be touched by their sons words. Emma goes for a small box first, she unwraps it and inside is a shirt, which makes her raise a eyebrow, but then she takes out the shirt, and the shirt reads _Henry and Ella's mommy,_ although a bit corny she thought it was cute, she loved anything that highlighted her favorite role, mom. Next she opens the bigger box, and inside is a frame, that holds 3 pictures that goes up and down. The first held 2 hand prints; one in blue and slightly over lapping it a smaller pink one. The middle held a picture of Henry and Ella, one she had never seen before, Henry had a shirt that read big brother and Ella was wearing a onesie that read little sister. In the picture Ella was in a chair type thing, while Henry was right next to her, holding her little hand, smiling widely. The third final one had 2 foot prints, just like the hands, a bigger one in blue and then a smaller in pink, overlapping some.

Before Emma could say anything Killian speaks "I know love that they seem a bit more like they are meant for mother's day gifts, but I figured this would go over better then well… typical gifts" Killian says hopefully.

Emma kisses Killian's lips "You know me well" she says with a smile. She looks at the middle picture again "How and when did you get this?" she asks holding Henry closer to her.

"Your mom helped. She got the shirt and onesie and hid them for me. And we did it on a Saturday that you worked; it was only a couple of weeks ago."

Emma smile "I love it babe seriously" she kisses his lips "it's such a cute, sweet picture of them."

"I'm glad Emma" Killian says giving Ella's back a rub when she makes a noise. He turns to his bedside table and gets out a small bag "I got you one more thing" he says handing it to her.

"Killian…" Emma starts.

"It's your birthday love, you do so much for us" Killian says.

"Yeah mom, you're the best" Henry chimes in which makes Emma smile.

Emma sighs "Alright" and she opens the bag, and inside is a earring case. Emma opens the case and sees two beautiful swans "Killian their beautiful."

"I thought you would like them. You will always be my beautiful Swan Emma; you may be Emma Jones now, but in my heart…"

"I'm still Swan" Emma finishes.

Killian smiles shyly at that hoping it was ok "Yeah, and these two" he says motioning to Ella and Henry "are your ducklings."

Emma giggles and tickles Ella earning giggles back "The best ducklings" she says then kisses Henry's head.

A couple hours later finds the family at the park, it was typical fall day in the small town, it was cool, and probably one of the last times they will get to be there till spring.

Emma is sitting on the park bench holding Ella watching Killian and Henry. She can't help but smile, seeing them together brought out a whole other side of Killian. Besides with her, he's his most vulnerable with Henry. Emma looks down at Ella as she stirs from her short nap "Hey sleepy girl" Ella looks around with wide eyes "you're at the park" Emma points to the guys "and there's daddy and Henry" the little girl sees them and smiles, which makes Emma smile. Emma looks down at her daughter again, who is strapped to her chest, and fixes her beanie, something the little girl seemed to love like her mom.

Emma is startled by a sudden voice "Who would of thought that Captain Hook would be caught played in the park with a kid, let alone have a family" Will Scarlet says.

Emma rolls her eyes "What do you want Will?" she says looking at the man annoyed.

"Nothing, can't a man walk in the park. I simply noticed the odd scene, you leave for a while and miss a lot I guess."

Then Killian walks over with Henry close behind "Scarlett what you want?"

"Nothing, just was saying to Emma I never would of expected this of you, Mister Mom type existence."

"For you information Scarlett" Emma says harshly "he works with me, as a deputy. And I find myself quite lucky that I am married to him and he is the father of my kids."

Will rolls his eyes "Whatever mate."

"That's not nice" Henry pipes up behind Killian "and don't say means things about my dad" he says and goes and kicks Will in the shin, making the man cry in pain, and leaves.

"Henry" Emma says sternly, getting down to her sons level after handing Ella to Killian "I know he wasn't nice but you can't just kick people."

Henry looks at the ground ashamed "Am I in trouble?" he asks quietly.

Emma lifts his chin and gives him a smile "No, but only because you were just trying to help. Please remember not again ok?"

"Yes mom" he says then hugs her.

"Come here lad" Killian says signaling his son over to sit and Emma sits on his other side taking Ella back. "I really appreciate you standing up for me Henry, but me and your mom had it handled alright?"

"Yeah, can I ask a question?" Henry asks, both Emma and Killian nod "what did he mean?"

Although Henry didn't ask a specific question Killian was well aware what he meant "You see Henry…" he started "Do you remember who I am, which fairytale character I am?"

"Captain Hook" Henry says proudly.

Both Emma and Killian smile "That's right, and well I wasn't too nice of man then. I wasn't the type of man who deserved a family like ours."

Henry looks at him unsure "But then Dad changed" Emma chimed in "he proved to be a good guy."

"He won your heart, right mommy" Henry says looking at Emma and taking his sisters outstretched hand.

Emma looks up at Killian and smiles "Yeah he did."

Killian leans in and gives her a kiss "Best prize I ever won" he says so only Emma hears.

Later that day the family is at home getting ready for dinner. Killian insisted for Emma to sit and enjoy a movie with Henry while he made the meal. She didn't know what he had up his sleeve, but it smelled good, and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

Once it was done Killian first came into the living room and got Ella, to put her into her swing so she was nearby if needed while they ate. Then he escorted Emma and Henry into the dining room after, Emma walks in to find the table set, with their meals ready. "Babe…" is all Emma can get out, with tear filled eyes.

"Well love, I was planning on a nice dinner out, but I had a feeling that wouldn't be what you would want. Then last night you confirmed that, so I made it instead." He guides her to a chair and pulls the chair out, she sits and he helps make sure she is close to the table. "Tonight we are having chicken parmesan, some spaghetti, and for us adults a salad."

"This looks so good" Emma says and sees Henry's plate "look at you kid, decided to try it for my birthday."

"Yeah, dad said I would like it" Henry says.

"I think you will to" Emma says giving him a smile and a wink.

They end up having a nice meal, Killian as usual makes a great dinner for them, and Henry really liked it. Emma takes her last bite and sits back "Killian you really out did yourself on this."

"Anything for my wife's birthday" Killian says with a smirk.

"Such a cheese ball" says Emma; she then throws her napkin at him.

"Bad form love, throwing things at the chef" Killian says, earning a laugh from Henry as he watched. "Now hope you have a bit more room."

"Dessert?" Emma asks hopefully.

"Well we can't celebrate a birthday without some form of a cake now can we?"

"I think we can manage, right Henry?" Emma says Henry nods to answer.

"Ok, I will be right back" Killian says getting up to go back into the kitchen.

Emma and Henry sit and wait "You know what he got bud?"

"No, he just said something you like" Henry answers before taking a sip of his milk.

Killian walks in with a plate with 3 bear claws on it, one with a candle that was lit, he turned off the light after he got through the door. "Ready lad" he asks after setting the plate in front of Emma.

 _Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear mom, happy birthday to you_ Killian and Henry sing.

Emma closes her eyes and makes a wish, and blows out her candle, and looks at her family giving them all a huge smile. She truly had everything she wanted right there in the room with her, a amazing husband who love and supported her no matter what, her beautiful kids who she loved more then she knew possible, and not far away was her parents and brother, far more family and love then she ever felt she would have or even deserved to have or was meant to have. Yep, one of her best birthdays since that fateful number 28, the one that started her down the path to this.

 **Hey guys thanks for reading the latest chapter. I realized I hadn't done Emma's birthday yet, so here we go. Thoughts?**


	16. Chapter 16

**As usual thank you so much for any new favs and follows and for comments, comments always make my day.**

 **So I don't do this usually but you guys should go check out** _ **Separated**_ **by** _ **A true oncer.**_ **It's a great captainswan story and I think you will enjoy it.**

 **Also I'm not one to self-promote myself but I started a second story if you guys could check it out, its called** _ **unexpected family.**_ **It's a CaptainSwan story as well.**

 **Guest who asked about where Mary Margaret and David where last chapter: sorry about that, they celebrated with Emma another day. Emma wanted her birthday just with her and Kilian's little family. I know they would never want to miss her birthday, I didn't mean to confuse by them not being there, but don't worry they still got to celebrate with Emma:)**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 16

Emma had woken up early this morning to go for a run, these days it was the best time to go. Her husband and their two kids where still sound asleep, it gave her time alone (pretty much the only time during the day now) and time to think. This morning her thoughts surrounded her daughter, her baby was turning one today, she couldn't believe it, that also meant Henry was only a few months away from being 7, the older Henry would have been turning 20 then, something she could not wrap her head around. She missed the kid a lot, but she also wouldn't trade this Henry either, being there for all the things she missed before, especially having lost the memories Regina gave her back in the year they were in New York. She rounds the corner onto Main Street; nothing had really changed since she came almost ten years ago now. Granny's was still the go-to place for food, and Granny herself was as feisty as ever, all though she starting to slow down a bit now. With Ruby having moved back with Dorothy and the woman had adopted their daughter, Ruby was starting to learn more about the business to take over soon, to provide for her little family. Archie was the one and only shrink in town; there was no shortage of patients in the small town. Yep, the town she couldn't wait to leave that night was now the town she couldn't imagine ever leaving now; she has family and friends now. A amazing husband who would do anything for her and their kids; and of course there are the kids. Henry he was becoming one hell of a kid, Regina always gushed what a great kid he was, now she was seeing it. He was smart, god so smart, kind and sweet, she couldn't be prouder of him if she tried. Then there was Ella, her mini-me with blue eyes, she was stubborn but loved with all her heart, and was always willing to cuddle if her parents or brother needed it. She was also proving to be her father's daughter, loved the water and up early most days, but also loved naps like her mom. Emma still couldn't believe it was a year ago today that little duckling of hers was born, Emma wasn't one to get emotional but when it came to her kids she couldn't help it.

Emma suddenly finds herself approaching the house, which brings a smile to her face, she never felt, before Henry came, that she would ever have a home, especially one filled with love like hers was. She walks in to find that everyone still seemed to be sleeping, not all that surprising for 7 am on a Sunday. She heads upstairs to the rooms, first she cheeks on her daughter, she was surprisingly asleep, but she wouldn't be surprised if her and her daddy where up while she was out. She then heads to Henry's room, she stands and watched his chest rise and fall as he breathes , clutching 'quack' the duck to his side, it was still his favorite thing since Killian brought it home for him. Once she saw her kids where safe and still asleep she went into her and Kilian's room, he too was asleep, even though Henry was not biologically his, they somehow slept so similar, one arm resting above his head while the other was at his side, his face was facing her empty side of the bed, she kisses his cheek before moving to get clean clothes. As Emma finishes her shower, Killian walks into the bathroom.

"Morning love" Killian says as Emma moves the shower curtain.

"Hey" Emma says with a smile as she dries off.

"How was your run this morning?" he asks.

"Good, its so peaceful, being pretty much the only one out" Emma says and she steps out the shower and kisses her husband.

Killian smiles at her "That's why I always enjoyed waking up at dawn, peaceful."

Emma smiles and kisses him again, and puts a hand on his chest "I can't believe Ella is one today."

Killian puts his arms around Emma and kisses her forehead "She's still our baby girl love. And look how well Henry has come around to being a big brother."

Emma can't help but smile, and leans in for a hug that Killian gladly accepts and returns "They are both great kids, I still don't know how I got so lucky to be their mom."

Killian tucks some hair behind Emma's ear and gives her a kiss "Well love, I think me and the kids would agree we are the lucky ones."

"You know you don't have to suck up right?" Emma says and walks over to the bed to get dressed "I'm already yours."

Killian watches as Emma quickly throws on her sweats and a older shirt "So you want to get the birthday lass or should I?"

Emma blushes "I will" and with that Emma goes to the room next door. She walks in and sees her little girl standing up in her crib with a huge grin on her little chubby face "Hey there love bug" Emma says and lifts up her daughter and holds her close and gives her a kiss "happy birthday Ella" she says quietly, with that Ella puts her little hands on her cheek and gives Emma a slobbery kiss "love you too baby."

Emma quickly changes Ella's diaper and goes to head downstairs, bumping into Henry at the top of the stairs "Hey mom" Henry says wrapping his arms around her waist. Emma squats down knowing he would want to see Ella "Hi Ella" he says kissing her cheek "happy birthday."

Emma watches as Henry is so sweet to his sister, then pulls him close being careful of Ella "You're such a sweet boy Henry" Emma says and kisses his cheek. Emma then stands up taking her sons hand "Lets go see what dad is making huh?"

"Mom?" Henry asks.

"Yeah bud?" Emma answers.

"Did I get a big party to for my first birthday?"

"Yeah you did. You know it was your first birthday that dad surprised you with the pirate ship."

Henry smiles, as they reach the bottom of the stairs, he loved the pirate ship, but the last couple years he had gotten too big to play in it "That pirate ship was the best. I really like the tree house me, dad and grandpa made even more though."

Emma looks at Ella as she plays with her swan necklace "You guys had a lot of fun building that last summer."

"Yeah we did" Henry says thoughtfully "mom, can we do something just us soon?" he asks as they approach the kitchen.

"We can bud, you know all you have to do is ask" Emma says running her fingers through his hair.

Henry stops them in the doorway "Like you promised when Ella was still in your belly?" he asks putting his hand on her flat stomach.

Emma smiles and crouches down to Henry's heights, being careful with Ella on her hip "That's right Henry, mommy always has time for you" she adds cupping his face with her hand and kisses his forehead. She then stands backs back up, and takes the kids hand again and they go into the kitchen.

Killian turns around when he hears footsteps "There is my favorite people" he says walking up and kisses Emma "lad, I see you got up" he says ruffling his hair earning a laugh. Then Killian takes Ella from Emma "Hello little love happy birthday" he adds kissing her cheek.

Emma smiles watching them, she pulls Henry close to her side, and he buries his head into her side while she rubs his back. "So daddy what you got going for breakfast?" she asks leading Henry to the table, while Killian gets Ella in her high chair.

"I was making us omelets, and for the birthday girl" Killian says going to the fridge and pulls out a bowl "some fruit."

Emma moves to the counter and sees a omelet cooking "Looks good babe. Ok kid, chocolate milk or orange juice?" Emma asks Henry.

"Chocolate milk please" Henry says.

"Ok kid" Emma says getting out the milk and nesquik mix. She mixes it up, and sets it in front of him. Then Emma moves to the stove "what can I help you with?"

"Can you make the toast love?" Killian asks as he flips over the omelet.

"Right on it" Emma says.

Emma and Killian move about the kitchen making breakfast, this had become quite routine for them. Emma remembers clearly how her dad had told her when they got back from Neverland how life is about moments and that you need to enjoy them. Since they defeated Gideon and the black fairy that is what she had been doing, enjoying the moments, the nice quite moments that they have had the last six or so years. Emma loved that she could just live her life, and have her own happy beginning and not have to fight for anyone else's. When they move back to the table Emma enjoys watching everyone, Killian helping their daughter with her fruit, even feeding her a bite or two of his omelet, while also talking with Henry. She was so thankful that she found him, he was such a great man to her, and father to the kids. No matter how big or small a matter something was, he always fully there for them. Whether Henry wanted to talk about his comics, or telling a story about school, Killian listened, he never seemed bored or uninterested in any way.

Then Emma is taken from her thoughts "Huh?" she says.

"I asked how your omelet was love" Killian says slightly worried.

"Oh yeah its great babe" Emma answers giving Henry a wink.

"You sure love, you seemed to be else were?" Killian asks.

"I'm fine honest, just was thinking" Emma says adding a smile; it seemed to put him at ease.

Killian nods accepting the answer "So Emma when are we expecting everyone?"

"Um well… my parents and Regina will come first, wanting to help set up. Then Ruby and Dorothy will be coming with Isabel and Granny, then eventually the rest of our friends."

"Aunt Regina is coming?" Henry asks.

Emma smile, she loved that this Henry loved Regina too "That's right pal."

The family finished breakfast and cleaned up the kitchen. Then started setting up for the big day, around noon Emma took the birthday girl upstairs for her nap. Soon Mary Margaret, David, Neal and Regina came and helped finish. Regina was nice enough to pick up the cake and the smash cake for Ella.

Henry comes from up in his room and sees Regina "Aunt Regina" he exclaims loudly, running to her.

Regina smiles and lifts him up for a hug "There is my special boy" she says kissing his temple, then sets him back on his feet. "Excited for today?"

Henry shrugs "I guess."

All the adults were surprised by the answer, especially Emma and Killian. Like they have done since telling Henry he was going to be a big brother they included him in planning this party, and he seemed to be enjoying it. Henry with no question loved his little sister, he played with her, and was protective, sometimes even more so the Killian, which made Emma smile.

"Hey kid, why don't you go show Aunt Regina your tree house, she hasn't seen it" Emma says, giving Regina a look, hoping Regina could have a talk with him.

Henry nods and takes Regina's hand and takes her outback. Henry climbs the latter and Reina follows. It was a fairly typical tree house, it wasn't big, a few kids could play there comfortable.

"So Henry, why aren't you excited about Ella's birthday?" Regina starts.

Henry shrugs "I was" he says playing with a loose string on the rug that was in the tree house.

"Why aren't you now?"

"I guess… I guess I'm… I'm kinda jealous" Henry says sadly "I know mom and dad love me still."

Regina takes his hand "They do Henry, very much. They don't like seeing you sad like this."

"I know Aunt Regina. It's just that… lately with Ella walking and stuff mom and dad have been focusing on her more" Henry says and feels his aunt's hand hold his a little tighter, her thumb rubbing the top of his hand. "I know they don't mean to, I'm just ready for the party to be over and for her to really walk so it's like before."

Regina reaches and moves hair to behind his ear "It will little prince" Henry gives her a small smile "I know for a fact you can tell your mommy what you just told me."

Henry nods "I just… I just didn't want to make her sad, because I really do love Ella Aunt Regina."

"I know you do Henry, you're such a great big brother, she is a very lucky little girl to have you" Regina says giving him a smile and giving his little hand a gentle squeeze. "Now I need to go back and help, are you ready to go back inside?" Henry shakes his head no, earning a sad smile from Regina "Ok, well come in when you are ready ok? We will be waiting."

Henry nods "Ok, and thank you Aunt Regina" he says then moves to give her a hug.

Regina gladly accepts the hug and kisses his head "My pleasure little prince." Henry pulls away and sits where he was "See you in a little bit sweetheart."

Henry gives her a genuine smile "Ok."

Regina climbs down the latter and heads towards the house being met by a concerned Emma.

"Is he alright?" Emma asks.

"Yes he is" Regina says giving Emma a reassuring smile.

"He feels left out doesn't he?" Emma asks running her hand through her hair.

"Kind of yes, but he says he knows you guys still love him. He said that with Ella's birthday and her learning to walk now, that she getting more of your attention."

Emma runs her hand through her hair again "Shit" she says then covers her hands over her face, and sits down keeping her face covered. Regina sits on the chair next to Emma, after a moment she uncovers her face "I never meant to…"

"He knows Emma, if you don't mind me saying… I think Henry could use a hug from his mommy right now" Regina says putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. "Go sit with him, we will take care of decorating."

"You're sure?" Emma asks sounding a bit like a kid.

"I'm sure Emma. I recognize the look in his eyes from me raising Henry; he just needs a bit more reassurance. This being Ella's actual birthday, the day is focused on her, and he was uncertain when you told him about being a big brother, he needs some extra mama love today" Regina says.

Emma smiles and gives Regina a hug "Thank you Regina, seriously."

"My pleasure Emma" Regina starts then motions to the tree house "now go talk to our boy" she says adding a smile.

Emma chuckles "I can do that" she says and heads to the latter of the tree house. She climbs up the latter, she stops when she can see inside the tree house and rest her arms on the floor crossed "Hey kid, can I come in?"

Henry looks up and sees her, and gives a small smile, "Yeah, come in" he says scooting over for his mom.

Emma moves in and sits next to her son and pulls him close and places a kiss on the top of his head "I'm so sorry kid that you felt left out lately" Emma says not letting up on the hug "you know I never want you to feel like that right?"

"I know mom" Henry says wrapping his arms around her "its not easy being a big brother sometimes."

"I know kid" Emma says giving his arm a rub "is that why you asked about us doing something soon?"

Henry nods his head "I know you said to tell you when I need more cuddles and stuff, but you seemed so happy about Ella starting to walk and her birthday."

Emma moves Henry to look at her "Henry, don't ever feel like that ok? I will always have time for you, sometimes with so much going on, you need to tell me ok?" Henry nods "I love you so much kid, you where my baby first, mommy will always have time for you, no matter what" Emma adds pulling him into her front again.

Henry wraps his arms around Emma and buries his face into her neck "I love you to mom."

Emma smiles and kisses his temple as she rocks them both, she can feel Henry tearing up a bit. "Shh its ok Henry I got you" she says giving him another kiss and rubs his back as she continues to rock them back and forth.

Emma hears footsteps coming up the latter "Love you ok up here?" Killian says as his head appears in the door way.

Emma gives him a smile as she holds her son close still, he had calmed but was still sniffling a little "Yeah, we will be in soon" she says.

Killian normally offer to help but can sense from his wife, this was something only she could help the kid with "Alright, see you soon lad" he adds letting Henry know he was there.

"Ok dad" Henry says quietly, Killian barely heard it, he gave them a smile and let them be. Henry now shifts himself, he is still on Emma's lap, his side against her front, and his head resting on her shoulder "I'm sorry mom" he says using the back of his hand to wipe his nose.

"No need to be sorry bud" Emma says kissing his forehead. Emma looks at her phone "Think we can go in and change for the party now huh?" she asks earning a shrug. "Do you at least feel better now?"

Henry sits up and looks Emma in the eyes "Yeah, thanks mom" he says giving her a real smile, one that melts her heart.

"No problem kid. Now let's get inside, and change, you can wear whatever you want" Emma says knowing that will make him feel better to.

Henry gets a big grin on his face "Cool."

Emma manages to get Henry inside and changed, Henry had chosen to wear is new favorite shirt. It was black and said my cape is being washed. Emma loved that shirt to she had to admit, and Regina was nice enough to get Ella dressed in her my first birthday onesie; Emma saw it and knew her daughter needed it. Once Henry came downstairs and started to play with Neal, he seemed to really cheer up. Her talk with her son seemed to help, she knew it wouldn't always be that easy to do, but she was happy for the time being some kind words and cuddles seemed to do the trick.

Once the party started they had a packed house, all their family and friends where there to celebrate their little princess. Emma spots Ruby and Dorothy with Isabella, Emma takes Ella over to see her little friend who was now 2 and a half.

"Hey Ruby" Emma says with a smile at her friend and her wife who was sitting on the couch with their little girl. "Hi Izzy, hey cutie" Emma says dropping a kiss on the little girls head before sitting on the floor in front of them with Ella.

"Hi Emma" Isabella says crawling down off the couch, and moves to Emma "Hi Ella" she says giving the birthday girl a hug.

Emma smiles "Can you say hi love bug?" Ella waves her arms, Emma could tell her daughter was getting close to real words now, it was just a matter of time.

"I can't believe she's one Emma, it seems like it was just yesterday you brought Ella over to meet Izzy" Ruby gushes, Ruby was tough but since becoming a mom she has let her more sensitive side out.

"Your telling me" Emma says with a chuckle, pulling her daughter a bit closer "I remember the first time I felt her move in my belly, I couldn't believe it, and now here she is walking up a storm around the house."

"So she is finally getting walking down?" Dorothy asks.

"Yeah in the last couple days she seemed to really get the hang of it. Problem is she wants to move faster then she should" Emma says smoothing down her daughters hair as she plays with Isabella.

Then Henry comes over "Mom" he says putting his hand on her shoulder. Emma turns to looks at him "Can I show Neal my tree house; he hasn't been up there since we painted it?"

Emma smiles "Yeah kid, just be careful ok?"

"Ok mom, come on Neal" Henry says, and then the two boys run outside to the tree house.

Emma chuckles "Now Henry is the one growing up to fast" she says turning back to the couple.

"He has" Ruby says "you really have done a great job with him Emma."

"Thanks" Emma says with a smile, looking down at her daughter and Isabella "some days don't always feel that way." Ella looks up at Emma behind her almost falling back into Emma which makes Emma chuckle "Careful baby" she says softly and kisses her head, Ella grabs a block and hands it to Emma with a smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but love should me and your father start the grill?" Killian says poking his head into the room.

Emma takes out her phone and looks at the time "Yeah babe, thank you."

Killian smiles "As you wish" he says then walks away.

Emma smiles as she watches him leave "Ok well I should so set stuff up. You guys keep a eye on Ella?"

"Of course Ems" Ruby says and moves down to the floor while Emma gets up and goes to the kitchen to help her mom.

A little while later found Emma and Killian in their living room with all their guest surrounding them opening up Ella's gifts with Henry's help. She got all kinds of new clothes, and toys. Mary Margaret and David got her a sweet keepsake picture frame that had something about first birthday on it. Even Regina got Ella beautiful gifts. But the thing they love most was a family gift from Regina, Mary Margaret, and David; they had taken a picture from Henrys first birthday (one the couple never seen before) and a family picture from the day Ella was born (also one the couple never seen before) and where specially framed with the saying Mommy and Daddy's greatest adventure. Emma was not a emotional person, but this brought tears to her eyes, which earned her sweet hugs and cuddles from her babies.

Once they are done with gifts, it was time for cake, but first was Ella's smash cake, Emma had the yellow cake frosted in purple and couldn't wait to see her princess dig in. Emma, Killian and Henry stood by her high chair, as the crowd and them sang happy birthday once they finish Emma says "Make a wish for her kid" wanting Henry to feel included.

Henry beams at her and closes his eyes _I wish I will always be the best big brother_ and blows out the candle "Happy birthday Ella" Henry says and kisses her cheek.

Ella smiles and reaches for her brother, when he leans in she gives him a wet kiss back on his cheek, Henry lets out a 'eww' earning laughs from their guests. Mary Margaret called for the family to look at her for a picture; Emma, Killian and Henry standing around the high chair for the shot.

Once the picture is taken Emma pushes the smash cake towards her daughter "Dig in bug" she says with a smile.

Ella looks down at the cake, look unsure, then glances up at her daddy as if to ask 'what do I do?' Killian lightly takes her little hand and sticks it in the frosting. When Killian lets go of her hand, Ella looks at it and sticks her hand in her mouth, a huge grin covers it, making everyone smile. Before Emma and Killian knew it there little princess had both hands in the cakes making herself a sticky mess, but Emma being the proud momma she was, took pictures enjoying every moment.

 _A few weeks later_

Emma sits out in the backyard, Henry was shooting hoops with his brand new basketball hoop, and Ella was sitting in her baby pool, with Emma sitting right beside her on the grass. Emma was letting Ella splash around a bit on the warm day; it was her first time in the pool and was loving it.

"Mom" Henry yells "watch this?" Henry makes a shot from the side and it goes swish right through the net. Emma claps her hands "Great shot kid" she says proudly. Henry beams at the praise, which makes Emma smile as well. Since Ella's birthday almost a month ago things where getting back to normal again, Emma and Killian getting back to giving the kids equal attention. Ella makes a big splash which gets Emma's arm. Emma jokingly turns to her daughter with a stern look "What was that love bug?" Emma says while lifting her up and covering her with kisses.

When Emma stops Ella smiles at her and puts her hands on her mom's cheeks "Mama" Ella says gleefully.

Emma looks at her stunned "What did you say?"

Ella smiles again, she senses that she did something good "Mama" she says again clapping her hands.

"Mom did she…?" Henry says.

Emma chuckles "Yeah kid" now she smiles "Ella's first word." Emma pulls her little girl close "That's right baby girl" she kisses her daughters head while tears start in her eyes "I'm your mama."

Henry smiles and comes and sits with them, putting his arm around his mom "And she's the best."

As if Emma wasn't enough of a mess, she was even worse now. Hearing that from Henry always melts her heart. For years she could only dream of meeting him maybe one day, but here she is getting a second chance with him. Henry seeing her as the best mom, its something she never thought she would be able to hear from him, the day he was born when the doctor left the room Emma never holding him or even looking at him. But here she was surrounded by not only him, but her baby girl also; she wouldn't trade it for nothing.

 **Don't worry guys it's not the end of the story, I know I kinda made it sound that way but plenty more to come. Thoughts?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright guys as always thank you for any likes, follows and comments, I appreciate them more then you know. And thank you guys for continuing to read this story, and going on this journey with me. I'm sorry for the delay in the new chapter hope it's worth the wait, enjoy!**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 17

Killian stands on the back porch of the house, watching his family. He wanted to walk over to them, but he didn't want to ruin the moment between his wife and their kids. Emma once again got the first word, Henry said mama first, it was on Emma's birthday of all days. Now he just heard his little princess say her first word as well, and it was for Emma. Killian had to admit he was a bit jealous, but Emma deserved it, she like Henry said was a great mom, clearly Henry and Ella both saw it too. Then Killian walks towards "Hey loves" he says dropping kisses on both Emma and Ella's heads "hi lad, how is the hoop?" he says squatting to give his son a hug.

"Good, I've been playing today" Henry tells him.

"That's great Henry" Killian says with a smile "and what about this little princess?"

Emma gives him a huge smile "Someone said her first word" Emma says passing Ella to her dad.

Killian gladly takes her and kisses the tip of her nose "You did little love?"

Ella claps her little hands, she must understand so she says reaching towards Emma "mama."

Killian turns to Emma "Look at that Swan" he turns to look at his daughter proudly "I see someone made mommy very happy" he says in a goofy voice reserved for Ella.

Emma watches her husband with their daughter, and memories come back to her. She was thinking of that day at Granny's, when Killian was sitting with Ashley and Alex, and Killian was talking to the little girl. Emma remembers watching them, with a smile, with thoughts of one day that being him with a daughter of their own. But those thoughts where clouded with the secret that she may not have a future where that was possible. That she won't survive this battle, that she would once again miss out on her sons life, that she finally found true love. That she wouldn't have the chance to be a mom again, that she couldn't give Killian a child, Henry a sibling, something although she never said aloud, something she desperately wanted herself, she wanted a baby. But now, here she is, with all that and more, proof that your future wasn't set in stone.

 _3 years later_

Emma wakes up when the sun shines through her window blinds, she moans and turns over, but the bed is empty. She opens a eye and sees it is after 7 am which means Killian is at the sheriff station. He and her dad where helping with the setup for the 4th of July fair and picnic that the town was having. Emma rolls onto her back running her fingers through her hair; it was her first time off on the holiday since she got to town, which meant family time with her kids. After a few minutes she gets up, she goes to Henry's room first, naturally the close to 10 year old is sound asleep still, which makes Emma smile. She goes into the room and fixes his blanket which is half on him, half on the floor. She leans in and kisses his head lightly, which makes him stir a bit, but he stays asleep and pulls 'Quack' closer. Emma smiles again, her boy was good. So then Emma moves towards Ella's room, she is sure her little girl is awake by now, in the last couple years she had proven to be Killian's child waking up early, but she was good about allowing her mommy to sleep in. Emma opens the door and finds her little girl sitting at her little table, coloring a picture. "Hey love bug" Emma says to her daughter.

Ella looks at her mom and smiles brightly back, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling bright. "Hi mommy" she says getting up and goes to Emma.

Emma lifts her up and hugs her, the little girl leaning into her front, with her little legs wrapped around her mom's waist. Emma moves some of her blonde curls behind her ear "Did you sleep good Ella?"

Ella nods "Yeah mommy, and guess what?"

"What?" Emma asks trying to match her daughter's excitement.

"I got to see the sun rise with daddy" Ella says sweetly.

Emma walks them over to her table "Oh did you, was it pretty?" Emma asks her daughter, setting her back on her feet so she can sit.

Ella goes back to her chair, Emma decides to squat down by her daughter to see what she was coloring "Yeah mommy look" she says showing Emma more clearly what she was drawing when she walked in.

Emma takes the picture, it was definitely supposed to by a sunrise. At 4 Ella was fairly artistic, which Emma loved, she loved seeing her daughter express herself this way. Ella was really smart and spoke so well for her age, but she was quiet and a bit on the shy side outside the house, only she, Killian and Henry saw the real her. Her grandparents have seen some, but not much, but art got her to open up. She loved showing her pictures to people, that was one way for her to talk to other people outside the family. "That's beautiful bug, I love the colors" Emma says giving her daughter a kiss to her temple.

Ella smiles shly at Emma "Thanks mommy" she says finishing up the red area that she had been working on. "Daddy says it's even better on the water. Can we see it on the Jolly one day mommy?"

Emma soothes down some of Ella curly hair "Maybe soon Ella, maybe we can have a sleep over on the Jolly, and then you and daddy can wake up to see that."

"But you and Henry need to see it too" Ella adds giving Emma her best pouty face.

Emma chuckle and leans to kiss her forehead "Alright baby, maybe mommy can do that for her favorite love bug" she says rubbing her back watching as her daughter finish her picture.

Ella turns to look at her and smiles "You're the best mommy" she says moving to hug her.

Emma pulls her close, and hugs her back. Emma lets go a little and still holds her daughter close to her side, while Ella still had her arm around Emma's shoulders. Emma has her arm around her daughter's waist and rests her free hand on Ella's stomach and gives her cheek a kiss. "Now mommy needs her coffee, you want to color more or come downstairs?"

Ella thinks a minute "I go with you mommy. Me hungry now anyway."

Emma chuckles, that's one trait Ella got from her. Emma lifts Ella and sets her on her hip to carry her downstairs. Ella technically was getting to old to be carried but Emma loved holding her little girl, she knew soon Ella would be hitting her independent streak (she had one after she turned 2, it drove the parents crazy but Ella soon bounced back to loving be held by her mama) so she wanted to enjoy it. "What you think Ella, fruit loops?"

"What about Henry mommy?" Ella asks sweetly.

"Well when he wakes up he can eat bug" Emma says bopping her daughter's nose.

"Ok" Ella says satisfied with her mom's answer "fruit loops, can we have hot chocolate too?"

Emma shakes her head "As much as I love hot chocolate baby, that is too much sugar for a little girl to have in the morning" Emma says setting her daughter down so she can get in her chair while she gets their cereal.

"Ah nuts" Ella says, even snapping her fingers while saying it.

Emma laughs quietly to herself at the response. "Maybe later sweetie, ok?"

Ella dramatically sighs "Ok mama."

Emma smiles at her daughter, she still sometimes used mama when she knows she can't win, which Emma loves the cuteness of it. Emma fills up their bowls, making sure to grab her daughter her sailboat bowl she loved so much. She poured fruit loops into both and added milk, then grabbed spoons, Ella her matching spoon with sailboats. Then Emma walks to the table and sets the little bowl in front of her daughter "Her you go Ella eat up."

Ella smiles at her mom "Thank you mommy" she says before eating a bite of cereal.

"Your welcome baby" Emma says sitting down next to her, and they eat silently a few minutes.

"Mommy?" Ella asks tilting her head towards her.

"Ella?" Emma asks mockingly.

Ella giggles from her mom's silliness "Do I get to stay up and see the fireworks tonight?"

Emma finishes chewing her bite of cereal "If you can stay up, yeah you can. But if you get sleepy and need to sleep that is ok too."

Ella nods her head "I'm a big girl now, I can do it" she adds, the kid was stubborn just like her.

Emma smiles sadly at her daughter "Yeah you are Ella" she says running her hand over her daughters back "way too fast for mommy and daddy's liking" she adds and leans in as if to kiss her cheek but instead blows a raspberry on it.

Ella giggles loudly "Mommy." But she looks to see her mommy's eyes look wet "Mommy why you sad?"

Emma blinks her eyes to get rid of the tears, and then pulls her daughter onto her lap, covering her face with kisses "Mommy just loves her love bug so much. I wish you can stay this size forever."

"But mommy I need to grow up" Ella says seriously "I want to be like you."

"I would love that" Emma says tickling her daughter a little "but you be whoever or whatever you want ok?"

Ella smile "Like a princess or.. or a pirate?" Ella says excitedly.

Emma laughs with a shake of her head "Well I think there are better things to be…"

"But that's what you and daddy are" Ella says concerned.

"That's part of who we are, but those aren't our best jobs though" Emma adds.

"Then what is?" Ella asks, having turned herself around so she is now facing her mom on her lap.

"Our best jobs, our favorite jobs… are being you and Henry's mommy and daddy" Emma says grinning ear to ear.

Ella matches her mom's smile "Well then I think I know what I want to do when I get big then…" Ella says, earning a question look from Emma "I want to be a mommy like you. You love us and take care of us, you make sure the monsters aren't under the bed and kiss our boo boos."

Emma really can't stop the tears that her daughters little speech brought up "I do all that cause I love you guys so much" Emma says hugging her daughter close.

Ella wraps her arms around her neck and buries her face into her mommy's neck "I love you mama."

About a hour later Emma is cleaning up the living room, while Ella sits on the floor working on one of her little puzzles, and Emma sees her son come down the stairs "Hey morning kid" Emma says walking over to him giving him a kiss and hug.

"Morning mom" Henry says and he walks to his sister and sits next to her "hi Ella."

Ella turns "Hi Henry."

"What you working on?" Henry asks.

"My Minnie mouse puzzle, I'm getting faster building it" Ella adds happily.

"Cool" Henry says with a sincere smile, then gets up and goes to the kitchen where Emma had moved to. "Mom what's for breakfast?"

"Well me and Ella ate already bud" Emma says. She turns and sees a sad look on her sons face "it was just cereal relax" she says with a laugh "you really like sleeping in these days."

Henry moves to her side, Emma passes him a bowl and the box of fruit loops. Henry moves to another spot so he was out of her way while she cleaned. "Thanks mom" he says, getting a smile from her. "Aunt Regina says I'm growing that I need more sleep."

Emma nods "Yes you are, but you need to stop" she says jokingly. She goes up behind him and lifts him off his feet kissing his cheek a couple times, earning a 'mom' from him, she sets him back down ruffling his hair a bit. "Fine, just eat your cereal kid" she says with a laugh.

Henry sits and eats his cereal, after a few bites he says "Oh mom, are we seeing gramps today?"

Emma turns to look at him "Uh yeah, not till later with Dad, they're both working the same shift remember?'

"Oh yeah, that's right" Henry says taking a few more bites "dad mentioned maybe us and gramps and uncle Neal maybe we can have a guys day on the Jolly soon. I wanted to ask him."

"I bet gramps and Neal would love that idea kid" Emma adds with a smile, as she sets the rag back into the sink since she was done with her work.

Ella then walks into the kitchen "Mommy, can we go outside to play?"

"When your brother is done bug then yeah, we can go outside" Emma says and picks up her daughter "how about while we wait, let's get you dressed."

"Ok mommy" Ella says with a sigh.

Emma takes her daughter upstairs to change. Emma picks her out jean shorts and a white shirt that read _American girl_ in red, white and blue. As she finishes with Ella, Henry comes up to brush his teeth, he had already gotten dressed in what Emma had picked out for him. Once all three of them are dressed and ready they head out into the back yard. Henry plays with his basketball hoop, over the few years since he got it the hop had gotten a lot of use from him, he had gotten so good. Ella goes over to the swing that August helped but into the tree for her. The ropes where tied to a branch, and she loved it, August and Marco made the swing, it was made of wood and they made sure that it was finished so that neither she or Henry (if he chooses to use the swing) would get splinters in their butts. Ella doesn't last to long on the swing; she runs up onto the porch and grabs the bubbles.

Ella goes to her mom who is over on the drive way with Henry shooting hoops "Mommy bubbles" she says with giggle.

Emma takes the bottle and pours the liquid into the tray, and gives her daughter the wand "Go for it Ella" Emma says with a laugh, before taking the other wand and blows some bubbles into the air. Henry joins in the fun trying to pop them. As Emma and Henry continue to blow bubbles, Ella goes and gets her chalk, wanting to draw. "Hey sweetie, can you help us clean this up first?"

Ella "Fine" she says dramatically.

Emma and Henry work together to get the extra soap back into the bottle and the wands also "Thank you bug, go put this back please." Ella takes the bottle carefully and puts it back where it belongs on the porch. Henry goes up into his tree house, while Emma and Ella draw with the chalk. They continue their fun outside for a while until both kids claim to be hungry. Emma takes them inside, she warms up pizza from the night before, and they even get to have a cookie after as well. After their lunch, the rain that they called for came over so they watched a movie while they waited for it to pass over, which left plenty of time for things to dry off for later.

A while later Emma, Killian, and the kids get to the park. Killian had gotten off his shift about a hour ago. The other deputies are on call for the rest of the day. They head over to where Emma parents and brother, along with Granny, Ruby and Dorothy and their daughter are. Being sheriffs of the town aloud the family to call dibs on one of the grills at the park. The new town park that Regina worked so hard to get was great, plenty of picnic tables and grills and brand new playground equipment for the kids, it was all well received and today was a great day to test it out.

They first had there picnic, the adults all having cheeseburgers, and the kids having hotdogs. With their burgers and hotdogs they had a couple different salads and fruit and to finish Granny had her famous chocolate chunk chocolate chip cookies for the group. After they are done Emma and Ruby take Ella and Izzy to the swings, Ella like usual opens up with her friend which makes Emma smile. Although Ella is shy and takes a bit to open up Izzy and her couple other friends she has made at pre-school/daycare seem to be the few exceptions to her shyness.

Both Ruby and Emma are lightly pushing their little girls on the swings, Emma gives her friend a smile "So when are you guys supposed to find out if it worked?"

Ruby sighs "We still have a couple weeks, I really hope it works this time" Ruby says looking at her wife "Dorothy was so disappointed when the test came back negative."

Emma nods "I have a good feeling about it Ruby, I have a feeling that you guys will be mom's again in about nine months."

"I really hope so" Ruby says as she smiles watching Izzy as she jumps off the swing.

"Does Izzy know you guys are trying?" Emma asks, she stops the swing for Ella to get off to follow her friend to the slide just a few feet away.

"Not yet, we don't want to get her hopes up" Ruby says with a sigh running her hand through her hair. "We have no doubt she will be happy, she has dropped hints she wants a sibling."

"What are you guys thinking if it doesn't work again?"

Ruby sighs again "Well then I'm going to try" she says with a smile "I mean… I'm fine with not carrying our baby but I will. But it's something Dorothy really wants." Emma nods in understanding "Don't get me wrong I would love to experience it myself, I'm just worried about passing along the wolf gene. But we are considering adopting again too, maybe even starting the process soon."

Emma puts her arm around Ruby's shoulders "I'm happy for you guys, I know whatever happens you guys will do great."

Ruby volunteers to watch the girls and Emma heads back over to Killian who is sitting in the shade under a tree enjoying a beer, Emma sits between his legs and leans her back against his front and relaxes. "What were you talking to Ruby about love?" he asks rubbing her arm with his hook.

"I was asking about how the whole baby thing is going" Emma says, as she answered she looks around and spots Henry over closer to the lake, he and Neal where practicing with the wooded swords David had bought Henry all those years ago when she and her mom where over in the Enchanted forest.

"No word yet if the second try was a success?" Killian asks holding Emma a bit closer.

Emma shakes her head "No, they have to wait a bit longer first."

"Well I hope it works for them" Killian says kissing the back of Emma's head.

Emma nods her head; she takes a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air on this beautiful July day. It wasn't overly warm like it could be, but wasn't cool either, it was perfect. Emma watches her family as they enjoy the day, her daughter laughing and running around, her son doing the same with his uncle "How was work today?" she asks rubbing his knee.

"Uneventful thankfully, Leroy behaved himself setting up" Killian says with a laugh.

"He defiantly makes any holiday interesting" Emma adds.

"Well it's been agreed he's not allowed by the fireworks this year."

"Smart" Emma says, and then comes Henry "Hey kid."

"Hey mom, do we have water?" Henry asks, he was a bit sweaty.

"Check your grandparent's cooler" Emma says "they brought all kinds of stuff." Henry runs off to where his grandma and Dorothy where talking, then Emma sees Ella running to her, while Izzy and Ruby go towards Dorothy.

"Mommy, Daddy, guess what?"

"What?" they both ask excitedly.

"I went down the big slide all by myself" Ella says happily.

"That's awesome little love" Killian says while he and Emma held a arm out to her.

"I'm so proud of you bug" Emma adds kissing her cheek "I told you it wasn't too scary."

"What isn't scary?" Henry asks coming back over to his family.

"Ella went down the big kid slide all by herself" Killian tells Henry.

Henry's eyes go wide "Cool Ella" he says going over and hugging his sister.

"Henry come slide with me again?" Ella asks her brother sweetly.

Henry smiles "Sure Ella" he says taking her hand and they head towards the slide.

"He is so sweet to her" Emma says lovingly as she watches them, Henry following behind his sister as they climb the ladder to the top of the slide.

Killian smiles "He really is love."

A few hours later finds the town waiting for the big fireworks display that Regina worked hard to get for the town. Killian and Emma set up a couple chairs for themselves and brought a blanket for Henry to sit or lay on and they knew most likely Ella would be passed out on one of their laps for it. As predicted Ella is passed out on Killian's lap, Emma can't help but smile seeing her little girl all cozied up to her dad and all her glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces. Henry then comes over, Emma had a blanket ready for him, but he instead sits on her lap and leans back and rests his head on her shoulder waiting for the fireworks.

Emma wraps her arms around Henry's waist and kisses the back of his head "Having a good day kid?" she whispers to him.

"Yeah, I had so much fun today mom. Got to have a morning with you, which is always awesome mom" he says sweetly.

"My mornings are great with you to bud" Emma adds.

"Can we do something just us again soon? Maybe we can go to Boston to that cool comic book store again" Henry says.

Killian hears Henry's suggestion "That does sound fun love. Maybe me and Ella can spend the day on the Jolly then too."

"I guess we can do that kid" Emma says then looks over at Killian with a smile "then maybe another Saturday you guys can take a trip out on the Jolly when I take love bug to do something."

A moment later they hear the boom signaling the start of the fireworks, at each boom they could feel it in their chests from being so close. It only took a few before Ella was awake again, she sat a moment with Killian, but then climbed down and went to Emma. Emma gladly accepted her daughter, both her kids cuddled on her lap as they enjoyed the show, her lovingly rubbing a arm on each kid as they relaxed.

The 4th of July was one of the only holiday's Emma still got to enjoy even without a family as a kid. Most families, whether they were nice or not, would cook out, and somehow she would get so see fireworks, some would take the kids to a park or something to watch, a few you could see some right off their front porches. But being here now, with her own kids, it was so special. She remembers seeing kids sitting on their parents laps like this and she wished she had that, a mom or dad who would hold her while she relaxed and watched the fireworks. And now she was doing this with and for her own kids holding them, watching the awe on their faces as the fireworks filled the sky, smiles never leaving their faces.

 **Thoughts?**


	18. letter to readers

Hello Awesome readers,

Sorry but this is not a new chapter. But I have a favor to ask you guys. There is a decision I've been trying to make for a while now in regards to this story, and I am now at the point of the story where I need to decide, but it hasn't happened. So if you guys could go PLEASE check out the poll I set up in my profile and answer. I would appreciate it, since I can't make a decision by myself about it. Once I get a good idea what you guys think I will be able to clearly continue on with the story.

Thanks a million guys you are the best,

Oncer4life11


	19. Chapter 18

**First and foremost thank you all for the likes, follows and comments, it means the world for me.**

 **Ok before I start a guest left a comment I would like to mention, and since I can't message you, I will answer here: First I'm sorry that you feel sad that Killian is left out on the love from Ella. You will see that Ella loves both parents very much, she is one of those kids, that there are things she goes to each parent for specifically. And like most kids, she has days that is more of a mommy's girl day, and other's that are daddy's girls days, during the last chapter (the 4** **th** **of july chapter) she was simply having a mommy's girl day, don't worry she loves her daddy. Which leads to I'm sorry but I have no plans to add another child to the family, I only planed for them to have these 2. But again you will be seeing more of Ella's daddy's girl side. And second about Regina, I don't want to ruin anything, but in the next chapter, which will be Henry's 10** **th** **birthday, you will see what the 3 year time jump brought to Regina.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 18

Saturday came up pretty fast for the Jones family. Which meant Emma and Henry where having some mom and Henry time, and Killian and Ella are having a dad and Ella day. Each month Emma and Killian would give each kid some special one on one time. Giving each some personal time, it started up when Emma became pregnant with Ella, and Henry was a bit nervous what a new baby meant for time with them, and now it continued with Ella also. Emma was driving Henry down to Boston to check out a comic book store, they found it when they had taken a week-long trip a couple years ago there. While Killian and Ella would spend time on the Jolly just them.

They started their day early, since Emma and Henry had a 3 hour drive ahead of them. Killian insisted on the family having a healthy breakfast at least once a week, ending in the Jones family have oatmeal for breakfast, much to the children displeasure. He claims that it was since Emma and Henry would be eating a bunch of junk while they were out, but Emma knew over all that it had to do with trying to balance out the 3 of theirs love for grilled cheese. After breakfast they all went to change for the day.

"Ok lad, have a great day with your alright?" Killian says giving Henry a hug.

"I will day, I can tell it's going to be fun" Henry say, pulling away giving his dad a smile.

Then Emma picks up her daughter "Ok love bug" she says giving her a daughter a kiss on the cheek "be good for daddy, and I will see you later."

Ella wraps her arms around Emma's shoulders "Bye mommy" and she pulls away and kisses her mom's nose "I be a good girl."

Killian takes his daughter into his arms "Alright sweetheart, ready to be my first mate today?"

"Yeah" Ella cheers.

Emma chuckles at her daughter "Ok bud, lets hit the road."

"Yes" Henry cheers, following his parents out the door.

Killian gets Ella all buckled into her car seat in the backseat of his truck, and Emma gets Henry set up in the bug. Killian goes to Emma and wraps his arms around her waist "Be safe love" he says giving her a deep kiss on the lips "take care of your selves" and he gives her another kiss "I love you Swan."

Emma smiles into Kilian's chest, as she gives him another hug and kiss "I love you to pirate, take care of our baby."

"I would never let anything happen to our little love Emma, she is safe with me" Killian says.

"You better" Emma adds, and gives him another kiss "Love you, see you later" she says moving to the car to get in.

"Bye love, bye Henry" Killian says.

Before Emma gets in the bug "Bye Ella, I love you."

"Love you to mommy" Ella says out the back window.

And the two vehicle's go their separate ways.

Emma and Henry make their way to Boston, Emma knew the 3 hours was a long way for comics, but a store like this had stuff they just couldn't get there in Storybrooke, plus Emma loved the time with Henry. On the way they would listen to cheesy 80s music and laugh, both enjoying some just mom and son time.

They cross over the town line, and Emma turns the radio down some "So kid, was there anything you were hoping to find at the store?"

Henry shrugs "I think I'm a few behind in batman, and I thought I heard there is a new antman series."

Emma nods "Whatever you want kid" she says ruffling his hair with a laugh.

Henry watches awhile out of the window of the car "Hey mom?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Do you… do you think… do you think I can go visit my dad soon, my other dad?" Henry asks timidly.

Emma gives him a sad smile "Yeah kid, why you asking like that, like I would say no?"

Henry shrugs and then looks over at his mom "It's just that… I know talking about him hurts you mom, and I don't want to make you sad" Henry says innocently.

Emma couldn't help but think how sweet her kid was, and considerate he was. Emma breathes in deep and lets it go "Yeah it does" she says giving Henry a small smile "but… that's cause he hurt me, in a lot of ways kid. And then there is the whole being there when he died. But he IS your dad Henry, and if you ever want to talk about him, you can ask, I won't be mad or upset, I promise" she says holding out her pinky to him.

Henry giggles, and holds his pinky out back to her, they connect their fingers. "You never told me how you guys met" Henry hints.

"Ok um… I broke into his car… Well actually he stole it to" Emma says, and Henry's eyes go wide, which makes her laugh. "I broke into the car, and he was asleep in the backseat and I woke him up."

"What kind of car?" Henry asks.

"This car actually" Emma says with a smirk.

Henry's mouth drops open and eyes go wide "The bug?"

"Yeah, I never could bring myself to get rid of it" Emma starts "even with Ella, this car has a lot of good memories."

"Do you think maybe it could be mine one day?"

Emma thinks a minute, she can't argue, it should be his next "If… and I mean if, it's still working and I feel it's safe… then yes" Emma says.

"Cool" Henry says with a huge grin.

Ella goes running down the dock "Come on daddy" she says as she runs.

Killian laughs as he catches up with her, and swoops her up, holding her upside down which makes her laugh "Slow down little love, we have plenty of time for the Jolly today" he says moving his daughter so she is slung over his shoulder, him holding on to her by her little legs.

"But we get to go on the water daddy" Ella answers innocently.

Killian can't help but smile, Ella in many ways, in both looks and behavior, was a mini Emma. But her love of water was all him, and her love of waking up early "I realize that Ella" he says getting on the boat, moving Ella so she was back on her feet. "Let's get your life jacket on…"

"Why" Ella draws out annoyed "me in swimming lessons?"

"Cause Ella, mommy and daddy want you to be safe" Killian adds as he squats helping her get snapped into the life jacket.

"But I can't move" Ella says pulling at the straps, earning a laugh from her dad.

Now in Boston, Emma and Henry first head to a diner to eat lunch. It was a diner that Emma had found back when she lived there, before Henry came and totally changed her life. After they head towards a nearby park so Henry could run off some energy before going to the comic book store.

As they walk into the store a little bell chimes "Hello, can I help you?" a man behind the counter asks.

"The kid is just looking" Emma says putting her hand on Henry's shoulder.

Henry starts looking around, a lot has changed in the 7 months since they been there. He comes across a larger scale batman figure "Mom, look at this" Henry calls to her.

Emma walks over to where her son is, and takes the box from him "Wow, look at that bud."

"And it has some of his weapons, most just have one" Henry points out. Then he looks up at Emma hopefully "Can I get it?"

Emma sighs "Let's see what else you find Henry, then I will see ok?"

Henry pouts a bit "Ok."

Emma smiles and ruffles his hair, she had to admit it was a cool action figure but, $40 was a lot for one. "Keep looking" she says giving his shoulder a light shove.

Henry laughs and walks around, he finds a few comics; some batman's and even a fantastic four, but no luck with his antman. "Ok mom, I think I found what I want" he says walking over to his mom.

Emma is standing by the wall looking at the shirts that hung there "Oh ok Henry" she says looking at the stack in his hands. She walks over to where the figure sits and grabs it "Early birthday present" she says with a smile.

Henry smiles ear to ear, and wraps his arms around her waist for a hug "Thanks mom."

Emma wraps her free arm around him "No problem bud" she says then kisses the top of his head. Then Emma pays and they head on out.

Killian comes back on deck from below, Ella is sitting on a crate with her paper and crayons and he smiles watching her. After a couple minutes, once he knows they are heading in a safe direction he walks over to her "Ella, love, what are you drawing?" he asks sitting next to her.

"The Jolly" Ella says cheerfully "you can hang it above your desk daddy."

Killian smiles and kisses her head "I will proudly show off your art Ella."

Ella beams at her daddy "Like mommy has the picture of our family I did at work?"

"Yes, little love, we are so proud of our little artist."

"Daddy?" Ella questions.

"Yes?"

"On the way back, can I steer?"

Killian acts like he is considering "Well if my little mate promises to listen to her captain… then yes."

"I listen daddy, I listen" Ella says excitedly.

Killian tickles her side "I will leave you to your picture then" he says as he gets up. Killian walks to the wheel and pulls out his phone, and texts Emma _Missing you my love._

Not even a minute later she texts back _I miss you to babe. Me and Henry are on our way back._

 _Alright love be careful, I love you._

 _I love you too_ Emma reply's back with a kissy face emoji.

Killian smiles, go he loved that amazing woman.

A few hours later Emma and Henry pull up to the cemetery, they get out and head towards Neal's grave, hand in hand. They had been there a month ago, Henry wanted to visit Neal for father's day, leaving him a card he made. Over the last year Henry had asked to visit more, Emma had no problem with this, she worried that Killian would feel sad, although he insures her he's ok with it.

"Ok Henry, I will wait for you over there" Emma says pointing to a area under a couple trees.

Henry nods "Ok mom." Henry watches as Emma walks away to give him privacy. "Hi dad, sorry I haven't been back since father's day. But guess what, my other dad is helping me with shooting baskets, him and mom say I keep getting better and better. And we had a good fourth of July this week, my Aunt Regina got the town some great fireworks. And I really like being a big brother and cousin." Henry turns and sees his mom smiling at him "Mom took me to a cool comic book store in Boston today; it was our mother son day trip. I'm really happy dad, I hope you know that" he adds with a smile.

Emma walks over to Henry, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and kisses his head "Good talk?"

Henry nods his head "Yeah" he then turns and hugs her "I love you mom."

Emma smiles, and holds him tighter "I love you to Henry." Emma ruffles his hair "Let me have a minute ok?"

"Ok mom, I'll walk to the car."

"Ok" Emma says watching her son head towards their car. Then Emma turns to Neal's grave, Emma smiles "Hey Neal" she says with a sigh "I've been meaning to stop lately, sorry I haven't. Henry's such a great kid, I wish you could be here for this, raising him along with me and Killian." Emma stands a minute "You know I realized recently I never told you thank you. We had a very complicated and messed up past, but Henry was the one good thing that came out of it. So I just wanted to tell you thank you, thank you for giving me Henry, giving me my amazing son" tears are now filling her eyes "I hope he is making you as proud as he is making me" Emma goes and squats in front of his stone "I will try to be back soon, bye Neal."

Killian gets a text from Emma as he and Ella get into the truck "I got a text from Mommy Ella, you ready to get home and see her and henry?"

"Yeah" Ella cheers "what we doing daddy?"

"Well since we had our day, and they had there day, we decided on a family night. Probably a movie" Killian answers.

"Cool, can we watch Dory?" Ella asks.

Killian laughs, his daughter loved that movie "We will see love."

Not long after both cars pull into the drive way, and everyone gets out excited to see each other.

"Mommy" Ella cheers going to Emma.

Emma lifts her daughter and kisses her face "Hey love bug, did you have fun with daddy?"

"Yeah, he let me steer mommy" Ella answers as Emma sets her back down.

"Hi dad" Henry greets Killian with a hug.

"Hey there lad, did you have a good day with your mother?"

"Yep, and I got a early birthday gift" Henry tells his dad.

Killian smiles at Emma as she gets the bags out of the trunk from the comic book store. "That's great Henry."

The family heads inside, Emma had bought Chinese food from the town they pass through before getting back to Storybrooke, after they move to the living room for a movie.

Ella is cuddled on Killian's lap under her Dory blanket "Daddy, we watching Dory?"

Emma laughs as she sets up the DVD "Yes we are love bug" she says giving her daughter a loving smile.

Henry plops down between his parents "I like Dory to Ella."

Emma sits down wrapping her arms around Henry and kisses his head "I like when she finds her parents."

"Its like when you found your mommy and daddy right?" Ella asks.

Emma smiles at her daughter "That's right baby girl."

Killian kisses Ella's head "And thanks to finding them, she met me" he adds jokingly.

Ella giggles "Mommy found her true love" she points out tapping her dad's noise like they do hers.

Emma laughs quietly watching her husband and daughter "And got my two amazing kiddos in the process" Emma adds. Emma gets smiles from her kids, then she hits play for the movie, and they sit and enjoy being together.

Once the movie is over both kids are moved to their rooms, the couple go to relax in their room as well and talk about their days with their kids.

Emma gets quite after a while making Killian worry "What going on in that beautiful mind Swan?"

Emma sighs "I just can't believe Henry is turning ten soon. He's going to be the age he was when I met him last time."

Killian gives a sympathetic smile "And you've made amazing new memories with Henry" he says giving her hand a squeeze "memories you would of never had with him otherwise, even your fake memories Regina gave you couldn't top these nine years."

"Yeah true, I just can't help but wonder how much he's going to be like he was the first time, you know?"

"Regina has said he is a lot like he was, just minus the being mad at her part" Killian says "But I can tell he is still very much the same hopeful boy, who loves his mom's and has a heart of gold.

Emma smiles "Yeah we have done a pretty kick ass job with him, haven't we?"

"You have love" Killian says "I've simply followed your lead."

Emma smiles "You really are a amazing dad to Henry… We stop today to visit Neal."

"You did?"

"Yeah Henry asked, he hadn't gone since father's day, he wanted to say hi" Emma says "and today I talked to him too."

Killian turns to look at Emma "What about?"

"I never told him thank you for giving me Henry… I may have hated him for so many years but he gave me my amazing son…" Emma says shaking her head "I wanted to tell him thank you… he gave me one of my most precious loves."

Killian smiles and kisses her deeply "And he lead me to you love… he may have hurt you but that is what lead us together, gave us our family."

Emma nods "We owe him a lot for sure."

Killian then continues to kiss her, which leads them to one passionate night, something they haven't had in a while with a little girl always wanting to come in for cuddles with her parents.

 **Ok guys next chapter will be Henry's 10** **th** **birthday; he will officially be the age he was when we met him in the show. So for those of you who have not checked it out yet… I have a poll set up on my profile; I will leave it up a few more days so I can get a sure idea what you guys think of the idea. So PLEASE go check it out.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Thank you to all the likes, follows and comments guys, you are all awesome. And sorry for the wait guys, I have a few different stories going now so its tough to keep up with them all so please hang in there with me.**

 **Ok so the poll is closed. There was 26 yeses and 6 nos. So Henry will be finding out about his past life.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 19

Today was a big day; Henry was turning 10, the age he was when he brought Emma home, to her family. A lot has changed since then, Regina and Emma somehow became friends, good friends. She had parents and a little brother who loved her and loved her back. She finally had a place to call home. But the biggest thing was of course Henry, the sweetest kid she ever met. She got to watch him become a great young man, but then the accident happened, and then she got her second with Henry. And they have had a awesome 9 years together, Emma getting to make memories she never would have had with him. Even the fake memories could top the ones they made.

Emma is currently standing at the stove cooking up Henry's birthday breakfast, her back is turned but she is listening to her husband and daughter talk. She loves hearing the two of them together, Killian has a way of getting the little girl to giggle, the sound was music to Emma's ears. Emma turns when she hears her name "What was that?"

"When Henry get up mommy?" Ella asks.

Emma looks at the clock "I should probably go wake him up soon" Emma says taking the last pancake out of the pan. Emma takes the pan off the burner and turns it off. Then puts the pan in the sink "I will go wake him up" Emma says before leaving the kitchen she gives her husband and daughter a kiss on their heads.

Emma heads up the stairs and to Henry's room, she stands in the doorway a moment to watch him sleep, he looked so peaceful. She wondered if on his 10th birthday the first time around he looked this way, she sure he did. Emma moves to sit on the side of the bed, and gently rubs his chest "Hey bud, time to wake up" she says quietly. Henry makes a grunt type noise but doesn't open his eyes. Emma smiles and continues to rub his chest then kisses his face, that gets his eyes open greeting her with a ear to ear smile. "Morning birthday boy" Emma says happily.

Henry smiles at his mom "Morning mom" he says rubbing his eyes, then sits up to hug her.

Emma hugs Henry back and he lays his head on her shoulder. Emma turns her head some and kisses his forehead. After a moment she pulls away "Feel any older Henry?"

Henry shakes his head no "Should I?" he asks a bit confused.

Emma chuckles "It's just something adults say" she says pushing down some of his crazy bed head "But you're in the double digits now… that's a big deal."

Henry shrugs "I guess."

Emma smiles "Well get yourself moving… you got a pretty great breakfast downstairs if I say so myself" she says proudly.

Emma moves back downstairs while Henry got up and moving. She suddenly feels a small body run into her legs. She looks and sees Ella and picks her up and places her on her hip "What's going on bug?"

"You were taking forever" Ella says, drawing out forever in a very dramatic way "I was making sure no monster got you."

Emma chuckles at her daughter "Your brother just didn't want to wake up bug" she says then kisses her daughters cheek then lets her back down to go back to watching Mickey mouse.

Emma heads back into the kitchen finding Killian dishing out the food onto plates "Look at you acting all domestic" she says jokingly.

Killian looks up and smiles "I guess settling down and starting a family will do that to a man."

Emma walks over and kisses him "Having a happy ending?"

"Nah… a happy beginning love" Killian says correcting her nicely.

Emma puts a hand on his chest "And its been one hell of one huh?"

Killian chuckles and kisses his wife "Yes it has Swan."

Then Emma hears footsteps entering the kitchen, she looks and sees Henry "There's the birthday boy" she says with a smile.

"Aye, happy birthday Henry" Killian adds.

"Happy birfday" Ella chimes in when she enters the kitchen.

Henry grins "Thanks mom, thanks dad" then Henry turns to is sister "Thank El."

"Take a seat lad, you mother prepared you one fine breakfast."

Henry smiles at the plate put in front of him; it had chocolate chip pancakes, bacon and cut up strawberries; all his favorites "Wow mom thank you" he says getting up and hugging her.

Emma kisses his head while wrapping her arms around him "No problem bud, anything for my boy."

The family sits and enjoys breakfast, having a light hearted conversation, talking about his party later that day. After breakfast the boys went and got ready first.

Emma sits in the living room with Ella and they watch some TV while they wait for their turns "Are you ready for the party later Ella?" she asks petting at her daughters hair as the little girl is cuddled up to her.

"Yeah, we get cake" Ella says excitedly.

Emma laughs "Cake and all of our family is coming."

"Aunt Regina too?" Ella asks.

"You bet, she would never miss your brother's birthday bug" Emma says.

Ella smiles "Mommy… Is Miss Ashley coming too?"

"No baby, Miss Ashley, remember will be having her baby any day now. Alex is going to be a big sister again" Emma gently reminds her daughter.

"Oh" Ella says "I forgot."

Emma laughs "How can you forget bug… you and Alex having been loving on her belly all the time."

"I don't know" Ella says with a shrug and giggles.

Emma lifts her up, and plasters kisses all over her face and belly, a few seconds she brings her daughter back into her lap "You are such a goof ball Ella" she says ruffling up her hair.

Ella giggles again, a sound Emma loves, "Mommy" she says smoothing down her hair.

Then Henry comes down and plops down on the couch next to them "Ready" he says.

Emma looks at her son in his justice league shirt and smiles "Awesome kid" she says then lifts her daughter and sets her onto her own feet "Time for us to get ready bug" she says taking her daughters hand.

Once the whole family is dressed the family sets off to spend a couple hours at the local arcade, which finally had gotten updated games. They play several rounds of ski-ball and the game where you make as many baskets as you can in 30 seconds. Killian and Henry had it out on the air hockey table, while Emma introduced Ella to . By the end of the 2 hours Henry and Ella both earned more tickets to go in their stashes, Henry was saving up for the 3DS and Ella was working on getting the giant unicorn stuffed animal like in the despicable me movies.

Then they headed home to get ready for the party. Although Henry insisted he was too old for a theme, Emma got him a comic book styled cake. Most of the guest would be family and a few of Henry's friends.

Things where just about ready and there is a knock on the door. Emma goes to the door and opens it to find Regina, along with Regina's little girl Layla. "Hi Regina" Emma says then squats down "Hi Layla" she says opening her arms to the little girl.

Regina had decided shortly after Ella's first birthday that she missed having a child around. Sure she knew awhile with Henry not living with her anymore, but seeing him having a sibling made it sting a bit more. Knowing Emma's past and that there where many children in this world that needed families Regina went to the outside world, with Emma's help, not long after Regina was matched with Layla. Layla has slightly tanner skin then Regina's, with curly light brown hair, and pretty hazel/green eyes. The town of Storybrooke fell in love with her just as much as Regina did, including her Aunt Emma.

The 4 year old went into Emma's arms "Hi Auntie Emma" Layla says sweetly.

"Hey sweetie" Emma says lifting up the little girl "Would you want to go play with Ella?"

Layla turns to Regina "Can I mama?"

Regina smiles "Yes, sweetheart."

Emma lets the little girl down and she runs outside to the backyard to play with Ella and Neal.

"She really is a sweetheart Regina" Emma says with a smile to the woman.

"She is" Regina says with a smile "she really has been such a positive… addition to my life; it reminds me of adopting Henry."

Emma smiles and goes to hug Regina when she sees tears in the woman's eyes "You where one amazing mom and you still are now" Emma whispers to her.

"Thank you Emma" Regina says genuinely "and you are doing amazing with him and Ella. I know I may not tell you that often. But he really has had a great second chance of growing up with you."

Emma now has tears in her eyes "I guess… he has been one lucky boy in both lives" she says with a teary smile.

Unknown to the 2 women their little girls came in.

"Mommy?" Ella questions.

"Mama?" says Layla.

Both woman turn to see their daughters, both going to pick up their child giving them hugs and kisses.

"Mama is fine baby" Regina says.

"Yeah girls, we were just talking" Emma adds.

"But you're crying" Ella points out.

"Me don't like seeing my mama cry" Layla adds.

"It's a happy cry sweetheart, why don't you and your cousin go back outside to play" Regina says.

"Ok" Layla says, then looks over at her cousin "come on Ella" she says as Regina sets her daughter down, Emma sets Ella down too, the two little girls grab the others hand and run back outside.

"I get the feeling they will be inseparable as they grow up" Emma says with a smile as they watch the girls run around.

"As they get older it will be interesting, with Ella being a bit more of a tomboy and Layla a girly-girl."

Emma chuckles "Well they do say opposites attract" she points out.

Regina chuckles this time "Well, I'm just so glad everyone is so… accepting of her."

"Layla is great kid Regina, if the town didn't accept her, they would be fools" Emma says putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Regina pats Emma's hand with hers "I just wish Henry could know she was technically in a way his sister" Regina says longingly.

"He could Regina, we could tell him the truth" Emma points out.

Regina shakes her head "I don't want to ruin his reality Emma" she says turning to look at Emma. "You're his mom this time around."

"Regina… I… I hope you know I still consider you to be just as much his mom now. I wouldn't have this chance if it wasn't for you, you could of easily raised him again. We could of shared him, but YOU gave me this chance, and I will never forget that, you are still very much his mom."

Regina's eyes had teared up at Emma's speech; she gives Emma a hug "Thank you Emma."

Then Mary Margaret walks in "Oh um… Emma some more guests are showing up."

Emma turns and looks at her mom with a teary laugh "Ok mom, thanks."

The party so off without a hitch, which Emma is thankful for, the kids are running around chasing each other with squirt guns and the parents are watching on laughing, enjoying the quite moments. The quite moments have come aplenty in the years following the fight of the black fairy, but they still enjoyed them, not knowing if or when they could end. They eat a meal of Henry's favorites, which the kids love. Then Emma calls the kids over for Henry to open gifts. He got video games and comics, new clothes and books.

Then he gets to the present from Regina and Layla, he opens it up and finds a special edition set of the full series of Harry Potter "Wow, cool. Thank you Aunt Regina thanks Layla" he says going over to hug them. Then he sits back down for the final gift "This is from mom and dad" Henry says after looking at the card. He opens the first box and finds 2 pictures that look like old school comic books on canvas that can be hung up on his wall. "This is so cool mom" Henry says with a big smile, Emma smiles back at her son. Then he goes to the next box, inside is a t-shirt, he remembers seeing it at the comic book store the week before. The shirt was white, and has the symbols of a bunch of the different super heroes. Henry then looks down and sees a second shirt, its black and says 'my superhero costume is in the wash'. Henry looks up at his mom again "These are awesome mom, thanks, Thanks dad."

"No problem bud, happy birthday" Emma says.

Then the whole room cheered together "Happy birthday Henry."

Killian smiles as their family and friends celebrating the boy he had come to love "What do you say lad, cake time?"

"Yeah" all the kids answer.

All the guests gather around Henry at the table and sing happy birthday to him, it made both Emma and Killian along with Regina so happy to see Henry so surrounded by love and how happy he was. Gold even stopped by near the end to drop off his gift to his grandson, he gifted him a sword that belonged to his dad when he was a child, Henry thought it was cool and couldn't wait to try it out.

Later that night Emma is in Henry's room getting him tucked in for the night. She pulls the blanket over him, and sits down beside him, draping her arm around him "How was your birthday kid?"

"Good, I love having everyone around to celebrate" Henry answers sweetly.

Emma smiles "And you liked all your gifts?"

"Yeah… did you know grandpa was bringing my other dads sword?"

"No I didn't" Emma says pulling him a bit closer "but it was very thoughtful of him to give it to you."

"Yeah it was. I liked your gifts mom, you snuck those shirts home for me" Henry says with a smile.

Emma chuckles "Yeah, not a easy feet but I did it." Then Henry lets out a big yawn and cuddle a bit closer which makes her smile "I better let you sleep" she says getting off the bed and fixes the blanket and leans in and kisses his forehead "Good night birthday boy, I love you."

"Love you to mom" Henry says.

Emma hands Henry 'Quack' and kiss him again "Sleep tight" she says running her hand over his hair. The kid was growing up so quick, he was back to the age now when they met, but she was enjoying every moment of it, all the tears and smiles and hugs and little moments where so worth it.

 **Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hi guys, I know its been awhile but I've taken on multiple stories, and inspiration has been going to town with those.** **But I'm back, and I think I know now how Henry is going to find out about his first life, I just hope its satisfying enough.**

 **As usual thanks for the likes, follows and comments, they make my day.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 20

Fall has come to Storybrooke, the leaves where changing, and Halloween decorations where coming out all over, including the Jones house. Emma was currently in the kitchen getting ready to bake brownies, Henry's class was having a bake sale to save up for a field trip they wanted to go on, but they needed money for it.

Emma is rummaging through the cupboard looking for the brownie mix "Where the hell is it?" she mutters to herself.

"Whatcha doing mom?" Henry asks as he puts the bowl from his popcorn in the sink.

"Looking for the brownie mix kid, I know I have a box somewhere" Emma says getting frustrated.

"Didn't you give it to grandma the other day?" Henry asks.

Emma head drops "That's right" she sighs remembering when her mom was over the other day saying she wanted to make some, and she offered the box. "Henry…" she starts and turns to see that Henry had walked out, probably going back to watching the movie. Emma walks in to see Henry and Ella both cuddled up on the couch under their favorite blankets, they both where getting over colds. Today was the kind of day for it, it was a cloudy and cool Sunday, it was just them at home, and Killian was over her parents helping David fixing up something in the barn. "Hey guys…" she starts, and they turn to look at her, both looking cozy "I need to run to the store… can I trust you two to behave while I go?"

"Yes mommy" Ella says, scooting down more into the couch, making Emma smile.

"Bud?" Emma asks.

"Yep" Henry says with a smile.

"Alright" Emma says. She puts on her coat and shoes, then goes back and kisses both their heads "I love you guys, I won't be gone long."

"Love you mommy" Ella says sadly cause all she wants is cuddles.

"Ok mom, love you" Henry adds.

Emma gives them both another kiss, then leaves to run to the store.

Henry watches his mom leave, and then moves back to the couch. After the movie is over, Ella is asleep so Henry goes upstairs to his mom and dad's room. His mom had bought him a puzzle she stored in the closet, he decided he might as well start on it, it was a superhero one. Henry knows the puzzle should be on the floor of the closet, so he moves around a couple boxes and some shoes. Then he sees a box, his name is written on it, in big bold letters it said: HENRY.

Henry drags the box out and sits on the floor by his mom's side of the bed. He opens it to find stuff he doesn't recognize. A camera with his name on the strap, he had never seen it before. He picks out a book, sort of note book; it has a note taped to the front that reads:

 _You might not think this story is true. But I know that it is. And it can still have a happy ending._

 _Henry._

Henry opens the book; there are hand drawn pictures on each page with a small caption underneath, telling a story. But Henry doesn't remember making this, sure he liked making up stories and making small books for his mom and dad but, they weren't like this. He sets that aside, next where pictures, they looked like him in them, but he doesn't remember taking them, and some he's older. Henry takes another look at a picture that looks like him, there is something similar about it. He had seen him before, like when he was growing up. There where pictures of this boy around their house, around his grandparents and Aunt Regina's, but why?

Henry was confused, he puts everything back into the box, he stops a second and looks at a picture of him and his mom. It's a Polaroid of them, outside of Granny's, both holding mugs of hot chocolate, smiling at the camera. He sets it aside and finishes putting away the box. When Henry goes to put the box away, he finds the puzzle, but he really isn't interested anymore, so he leaves it. He walks out of the room, and into his. He gives the picture another look with a smile, and he hides it in his desk. And over the course of the next week visiting his family houses and looking around, he sees pictures of the boy there to, he wanted to know what is going on?

It was now Sunday again, warmer then the week before. Emma and Mary Margaret are sitting on a bench at the park, watching their kids play, enjoying what is probably one of the last nice days before the cool weather came.

"What's bothering you Emma?" Mary Margaret asks her daughter.

"What mom?" Emma asks.

"Something is bothering you sweetheart, what?"

Emma sighs "It's Henry… he's been… off. Not my happy boy."

"He has seemed weird in school too, now that you mention it" Mary Margaret says.

The women watch Henry running around with his sister and uncle, but it wasn't with the same enthusiasm as usual.

"Have you tried asking him?" Mary Margaret asks after a few minutes of quite.

"He says nothing, but my lie detector went off. I don't want to push him too much, cause I want him to feel comfortable to tell me. But he's my kid… and he may not tell me or Killian."

Mary Margaret gives her a understanding nod "One of the toughest parts of parenting, knowing when to pry or not. Henry will tell you Emma, I know you just want to swoop in and help… but whatever it is that is bothering him, it must be big."

"He… he isn't being like bullied that you know of right?" Emma asks.

"Sweetheart if he was, I would tell you. But no, not that I have seen, or heard."

Emma sighs "Yeah… I know, I'm sorry." Her mom takes her hand and holds it, letting her silently know she is there for her.

Later that day Killian takes Ella to her grandparents for a riding lesson. Emma at first said no, but they insisted she should learn, and Emma agreed. Emma goes into the den were Henry is playing a video game, she was reading a book, enjoying some time with her son.

"Hey mom?" Henry suddenly says, pausing his game.

Emma looks up, she grabs the book marker and places it in her spot, then closes the book. "Yeah kid?"

"I have something to ask you" Henry says timidly.

"Of course kid" Emma says, turning her body to Henry.

"Ok, I'll be right back" Henry says. Emma gives him a nod, then Henry runs upstairs. He comes back a minute later holding a picture and hands it to Emma "Mom, who is that?"

Emma looks at the picture, longingly. She loved that picture of them, it was a happy moment, a quite one where they were able to just be them. "That's… that's us, kind of."

"How, I don't remember that mom, and I don't have that coat?" Henry asks sitting down next to his mom.

Emma sighs, running her fingers over the picture "Kid its hard to explain um... do you remember the curse, from the story book?"

"Yeah, you broke it" Henry answers.

"I did" Emma says with a smile "with your help."

Henry looks at her even more confused "I don't get it mom."

"Come here" Emma says holding her arms out to Henry. Henry does, and she pulls him down onto her lap. "Like I said its… complicated. You see kid, you've… grown up before, you" she says with a sigh "had another life before this."

"So… this is the second time I'm growing up?"

"Yes" Emma says.

"The second time you've raised me, did my other dad help the first time?" Henry asks a bit more excited.

Emma gives Henry a sad smile "No Henry, he didn't… that's why its complicated."

"How?" Henry asks simply.

"Because I didn't raise you either Henry" Emma says taking his hand. "Your aunt Regina was your mom, the first time."

"What?" Henry asks.

Emma shallows the lump that formed in her throat "Look kid, the first time around… I was only seventeen when you were born, and I was in jail. I had no way to take care of you. So to give you your best chance… I put you up for adoption. And you ended up here, in Storybrooke. When you were ten, you got the Storybook… and you figured out about the curse. Then you came and brought me home…" she says combing her fingers through Henry's hair. "We became a family."

"How did this happen then, me growing up again?" Henry asks.

"Well you know how I'm the savior?"

"Yeah" Henry says timidly, he's nervous what she was going to say.

"A mean woman… named Fiona… she wanted me to die. She controlled someone to hurt me… when that person was supposed to stab me… you, a fourteen year old you got in the way. The sword was magical, and the only way to save you was to make you little again."

"I saved you" Henry says.

"You did, you were my own little savior" Emma adds with a smile.

"So… aunt Regina was my mom that time?" Henry asks not getting that part.

"That's right, she adopted you, and took care of you when I couldn't kid" Emma says.

"So then… if you were both my mom's before, why are you my only mom this time?"

Emma sighs "That's what Regina wanted… I suggested we raise you together, like we were doing at the time, both be your mom's. But… she wanted us to have a chance to be mother and son, just us. Like it was for you two."

Henry nods, and stairs at his hands. He wasn't sure how to feel what his mom told him.

Emma can see the uncertainty on Henry's face "You know I love you kid."

"I love you too mom" Henry says giving Emma a hug, which she gives right back. "I'm… I'm going to my room."

"Ok bud… you alright?"

Henry nods "I just… need to think."

Emma gives him a smile "Ok buddy… I will call you for dinner ok?"

"Ok mom" Henry says and starts to walk out, he stops in the doorway "you're still my mom right?"

Emma turns "Always Henry."

Henry nods and heads up to his room.

When she hears his bedroom door close Emma lets go of the tears she was holding. She felt a combo of relief and fear in Henry knowing the truth… she may have been the one to suggest Henry knowing before, but now, she was nervous. How and will this change things for them, she hoped it won't.

A little while later the front door opens "Emma… love we're home" Killian voice says.

Emma comes out of the den and heads towards the door "Hey guys."

"Mommy" Ella says going to her.

"Hey love bug, you have fun with dad and grandpa?" Emma asks, patting down the wild hairs that got out of her ponytail.

"Yeah, I rode a horse" Ella says excitedly.

"That is awesome bug" Emma says trying to match her excitement.

Killian comes and kisses Emma's head "How was yours and the lads afternoon?"

"Um… Ella, kiddo can you go get the memory game set up?"

Ella nods "Ok" and Emma sets her down and she runs over into the living room.

"Something wrong Emma?" Killian asks.

"Not really, just… Henry must of found that box in our closet, he had the Polaroid picture of me and him, and he asked who the kid was in the picture" Emma says "I told him… about his other life."

"Ok… how did he take it?" Killian asks.

Emma shrugs "Ok I guess, he said he wanted to be alone and went to his room."

"Would you want me to go talk to him?" Killian asks.

Emma shakes her head "No… I think he just needs time is all."

"Ok love" Killian says kissing her forehead.

After a phone call to Regina telling her what happened with Henry and him not coming down yet Emma heads up to his room.

Emma knocks on the door to his room "Henry, can I come in?"

"Yeah, come in mom" Henry says quietly.

Emma opens the door, and walks in giving Henry a smile "How you feeling kiddo?"

Henry shrugs "I'm just… confused mom. I mean… I love you and dad, and I love being your kid. But… I wasn't always… and it's weird."

"I know, I felt like you where my kid, but not at the same time, when I came to Storybrooke. It took a while for me and Regina to find a way for us both to be your mom."

"So that's why Aunt Regina always loved me so much.." Henry says, more in statement then question.

"How could she not" Emma says ruffling his hair "Your Aunt Regina gave up a lot for us… so I … we could have this chance together."

"What does this mean then mom, for us, do things have to change?"

Emma shrugs "I guess… that's up to you kid. I know right now you feel confused and not sure how to feel about it all. But know, we all still love you… for you."

Henry nods thoughtfully "Ok."

Emma leans forward and kisses his head, then with her finger lifts his chin "I love you Henry."

Henry smiles "I love you too mom."

Emma gives him a smile back, then gets up and leaves the room, but watches out of sight for a minute. It broke her heart how lost Henry seemed at the moment, so uncertain what to do or feel. Telling Henry the truth is something she and Regina had agonized over, over the years, do they, don't they; Emma was the one that was a bit more open about it, not wanting to lie to him again. They were both rightfully afraid of ruining his reality. But it also gave them both a sense of relief that now he knows, Emma knows she does and Regina claimed the same when they talked earlier. Now, together as a family, they will pick up the pieces and help Henry figure out how he feels about it all.

 **Alright everyone, Henry knows… I hope it was satisfying for you all who voted yes. Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 21

**First I would like to say something. Since about chapter 4, I have occasionally gotten reviews left by guests calling this story anti-adoption. Although I disagree, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. And I know not everyone will like this story which is fine, I get that, there are stories I don't like. And to the guest (I'm assuming it was the same person) who doesn't like this story, its simple stop reading it then.**

 **Anyway, thank you to everyone else for your support. So I want to let you guys know, I think this story will be wrapping up soon. Now that Henry has reached the age Emma met him, she has gotten to witness and be there for all the precious moments and milestones she missed the first time around, that was the point of the story. And to be honest, I feel like I'm out of ideas for this. So I just wanted you to know this. Also I am so sorry for the wait, I had a tough time figuring out how to move forward with the story, hope it was worth the wait.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 21

It's been a few weeks since the big reveal, Henry although accepting was still having a tough time, mostly for his feelings about his Aunt Regina. About a week ago Emma, Killian and Regina decided that he should talk with Archie, so that is where Henry is now.

Henry sits on the couch, directly across from Archie "So Henry, do you know why your parents want us to talk?"

Henry nods, then lets out a sigh "Because of the whole Aunt Regina being my mom also thing?"

Archie nods, but notices Henry is still not sure "But we don't have to discuss that now. We can talk about whatever you want."

"So I can just say nothing the whole time if I wanted?" Henry asks.

"Technically yes, although I don't think your mom would like that" Archie says.

"I know. I don't like making her sad, I can tell she is" Henry says.

Archie smiles "She's sad because you aren't yourself Henry, that's why all your parents, your family thinks this will help."

"Did I talk with you last time?"

Archie nods "Yes, Regina sent you when you found out you were adopted. You didn't take it well, then it continued when you got the story book."

"The one big one, that mom and dad used to read me?" Henry asks.

Archie nods "Yes, the same one. Look Henry, I get this all confusing for you. Everyone but you having memories of you that you don't have as well, but you know they all love you right?"

Henry nods "Yeah, I know. Archie, my mom says, that things with Aunt Regina doesn't have to change. Is that right?"

"That is something that is solely up to you Henry."

Henry sighs "Do you think mom and dad would be hurt, if I like wanted to spend more time with Aunt Regina?"

Archie grins "No, I think that if you truly want that, they would be fine with it."

"Cause, I was thinking, like on Friday's I could have dinner at her house, with her and Layla."

"That would be nice Henry" Archie says with a nod.

Henry nods back "I always like when I had sleep overs at her house."

"Have you thought about, when you eat there, maybe you can sleep over to Saturday morning?"

Henry shakes his head "Dinner is good."

"We can talk to your mom about that" Archie says "is there anything else?"

Henry bite his lip in thought "Is it wrong, to wish you didn't find something out?"

Archie gives him a sad smile "No its not Henry, its being human."

Henry nods his head with a smile "Thanks Archie."

"It's my pleasure Henry" Archie say with a smile. He then heads out to the waiting area "Emma, could you come in here please?"

Emma nods; she walks into his office and sits by Henry, giving him a quick kiss on the head, while Archie sits back into his chair. "What's up?"

"Henry why don't you tell your mom your idea" Archie suggests kindly.

Henry turns to his mom "I was wondering…" he starts biting his lip "what if like, I maybe, I go to Aunt Regina's for diner Friday nights, or something like that?"

Emma lets it sink in, she really isn't surprised. "Is that what you want to do bud?" she asks taking his hand into hers.

Henry nods "Yeah. Is that okay?"

Emma gives him a smile "Yeah kid, I would never tell you, you can't spend time with Aunt Regina."

Killian pulls up in front of Regina's house a few days later, Henry in the front seat, "Here we are lad."

"Is mom, mad dad?" Henry asks.

"Why do you ask Henry?" Killian asks turning to look at the boy.

"Cause mom, didn't bring me" Henry says simply.

"She's not mad Henry, a bit sad maybe. She will miss having you at dinner tonight is all" Killian says hoping to reassure Henry.

Henry nods "Can you tell her I said I love you again for me?" Henry asks.

"I can do that lad" Killian says, he leans and kisses his forehead "you have fun alright?"

"I will dad" Henry says jumping out of the car. "See you later dad."

"See you later Henry" Killian says with a smile. Killian sits and watches to make sure Henry gets into the house.

Henry rings the doorbell, biting his lip waiting.

Regina smiles when she finds Henry on the other side of the door "Henry!"

Henry smiles "Hi Aunt Regina" he says and then hugs her.

Regina wraps her arms around Henry and kisses his head "Hello my prince." She moves them into the house "So, while dinner finishes cooking. I thought me, you and Layla can make some apple turnovers."

Henry's eyes light up "Really, your famous turnovers?"

Regina chuckles and nods her head "If you want to."

Henry nods "Can I make one for mom, dad and Ella too?"

Regina nods her head "We definitely can Henry" Regina says leading him to the living room "Layla, baby look who's here."

Layla looks up from the couch "Henry!" she says running to her cousin.

Henry laughs "Hi Layla" he says hugging her.

Layla hugs him back "You eating dinner here?"

"Yep" Henry says happily.

Layla turns and looks at Regina "Mama, he's eating here" she says excited.

"I know sweetheart" Regina says with a chuckle lift the girl up, kissing her cheek.

A while later Regina brings out dessert, some cookies, she was packing up 4 turnovers for Henry to take home for another time.

Henry takes one "Thanks Aunt Regina."

Regina smiles "Your welcome Henry. Did you like that chicken parmesan?"

Henry nods "Yeah, it was good, just don't like tomatoes though."

"I'm sorry Henry, I forgot about that" Regina says with a small smile.

"That's okay, I just took it off" Henry says taking a bite of his cookie.

Layla takes a cookie now "Yummy" she says with a smile.

"Just one sweetie, alright?" Regina says to Layla.

Layla nods "Okay mama."

A bit later Killian pulls up again to pick up Henry. He walks up to the front door and knocks, he hears voices coming.

Layla opens the door "Uncle Killian" she cheers.

Killian smiles lifting the girl up "Hello there miss Layla" he says giving her a hug.

Regina smiles "Hello Killian."

"Hi Regina" Killian says putting Layla down. "How was it lad?"

Henry smiles "Good, I helped Aunt Regina make turnovers" he says holding up the container holding 4 of them.

"Those look great Henry" Killian says with a smile. "Well, I better get him home. Mom and Ella are waiting for movie night to start."

Henry nods and hugs Regina "Bye Aunt Regina, I had fun."

Regina kisses the top of his head "I had a good time to Henry."

Henry then moves to Layla "Bye Layla, next time, we can play the matching game again okay?"

Layla nods hugging Henry "'kay Henry."

Once they are in the car Killian asks "So Henry, do you feel better, having dinner with Aunt Regina?"

Henry nods "Yeah, I like how happy she was that I was there."

Killian smiles and nods as they start to drive "Did you get a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah, she says that missed me, but knows how happy I've been living with you and mom."

"What else?" Killian asks.

"She said that, even though she was happy I was there, I didn't have to feel like I had to do that. But I told her I wanted to, mom is still my mom, that won't change."

Killian nods "And she was ok with that?"

"I think so. She said that she understood that, that is what she wanted for me this time" Henry tells him.

Killian smiles "It sounds like she helped?" he says in a question.

"Yeah… it did" Henry replies.

Emma is waiting by the door when they get home. Pulling Henry into a hug as he walks in "How was it?"

Henry giggles "It was good mom. I got to talk with Aunt Regina… and I feel better about stuff now."

"I'm glad bud. What did she say?" Emma asks.

"That as much as she misses me, she is happy how happy I am with you and dad."

Emma kisses his head "You know how loved you are kid?"

Henry smiles "A lot?"

Emma hugs him tighter "Yeah" she says with a laugh "tons and tons."

 _About 2 years later_

Henry comes into the station his little sister Ella trailing behind him "Hi mom" they both say.

Emma looks up from her paper work "There's my kiddos, come here" she says getting up from her seat.

Ella goes right up to her "Hey mom" she says giving her big hug.

Emma leans to kiss her head "Hey bug, go start your homework okay?"

"Yep" Ella says, going to sit in one of the empty desks to work.

"Hey bud" Emma says giving her son a hug and kiss to the head.

"Hey mom" Henry says "can I go home, I'm twelve now?"

"Kid… I know, but me and dad will be awhile still. That's a long time for you to stay alone bud."

Henry sighs "alright…"

Emma chuckles leading him to a desk "Besides, we will be here for dinner, and I don't want you to be on your own for dinner alright?"

"Geez… burn toast one time…" Henry grumbles jokingly.

Emma chuckles "Just get going on that homework" she says, going back to her desk to work on paper work.

Ella finishes up her homework fast, all she had was a worksheet, she goes to Emma asking for money for the vending machine, which Emma gladly gives her.

"Mom, am I still going over Aunt Regina's tomorrow still?" Henry asks. Over the last couple years, unless someone is sick he went over there every Friday.

"As far as I know kid, why?" Emma asks, looking up from the paperwork.

"Layla's been sick" Henry says "Ella said she wasn't in school again."

Emma nods "I will call her later, alright?"

Henry nods "Yeah, thanks mom."

A couple hours later, Killian walks in with bags from Granny's, holding their dinners. "Here we are Jones family, dinner is served."

Emma smiles "Good, we're all hungry."

"After we eat, are we going home soon?" Henry asks moving to get his food.

"Almost bud, we're almost done" Emma says, kissing his head as she hands out the food.

"And we need to go let Ava out mommy" Ella points out.

"I know bug, my last patrol I stopped by and let her out" Emma tells her daughter hoping to soothe her worry. She had to smile, she and Killian gave in about a year ago and they got a dog. She was a little fluff ball of fur that they named Ava, she was Ella's best friend. Ava was about a year old already when they adopted her. She was a loved member of the family, who loved cuddles, even she and Emma had bonded, Emma coming to call Ava her fur baby.

Ella sighed in relief "Thanks mom" she says with a smile.

Emma bends and kisses her daughters cheek "Of course bug, I love her to you know."

Ella nods "I know mommy."

Henry smiles "Mom always takes care of us and what we care about El."

Killian sits down at the empty desk they were sitting around "So, you two how was school good?" Killian ask, having been on patrol and taking care of a call in was just now seeing them.

A while later the family walks into their home, greeted by a excited Ava. Ella heads into the living room to watch the Disney channel and Henry goes to his room, getting ready to shower so he was ready for school the next day.

Emma is in the kitchen making their lunches for tomorrow when she hears Henry yell for her. Emma quickly runs upstairs to Henry's room "What's wrong kid?" she asks.

Henry holds up a glowing pen "What is this?" he asks a bit freighted.

Emma swallows the lump in her throat "The author's pen" she says in a shocked whisper.

 **Quick note, the dog Ava is inspired by Jennifer Morrison's dog Ava. Not the best chapter, but it's a way to set things up to finish things up. Thoughts?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone welcome back, thank you for the love and support of the last chapter. And welcome to the new followers. But I do have some news, this turned out to become the final chapter of story. I had somethings I wanted to do, but couldn't fill in between them, at least not how I wanted. So I got the things I wanted in, in the chapter. I want to say thank you to everyone who has liked, followed and commented on this story. I truly hope you all are stratified with the ending.**

 **I do not own OUAT or its characters just my imagination.**

Chapter 22

"What's the author's pen?" Henry asks timidly.

"It's… it's um…" Emma stumbles.

"Something from my old life?" Henry asks.

Emma nods "Yeah, something really cool from it" she says with a smile. She moves to his bed and pats the spot next to her. Henry comes and sits with her, she wraps a arm around his shoulder and kisses his head "It's a very special power kid."

Henry looks at her "I have power?"

"Well, kind of. Not the kind of magic or power me or Aunt Regina have. Do you, do you remember what they say in Spiderman?"

"With great power, come's great responsibility" Henry recites from memory.

Emma nods "Well… the author pen, is the same way. You are expected to record the stories as is, not change anything."

"So I can't make stuff up, give happy endings?" Henry asks.

Emma shakes her head "Technically you could, but you're not supposed to. Being given those powers kid, you're trusted to write as it happens. No matter what."

Henry bit his lip "I understand mom."

Emma kisses his head "Good, get ready for bed bud, alright?"

Henry nods "Okay mom." Emma gets up and leaves, Henry looks at the pen and smiles "I'll be the best author ever."

 _Not quite 3 years later_

Emma is standing in the kitchen making breakfast, today was Henry's first day of high school. This was a big first they didn't get his first time around with either she or Regina, and Emma was freaking out a bit inside. Sure Henry technically has been a teenager a couple years now; they got a couple years last time too. But him going to high school, made it official, he was a teenager. And he was growing up, that was a hard pill to swallow, both he and his sister.

Emma turns just in time to see Ella come into the kitchen "Morning bug, ready for third grade?" she asks her now 8 year old, who is being followed by Ava.

Ella shrugs, sitting down into at her chair "Do I have to go to school mom; I can just become Sherriff like you?"

Emma gives her a sad smile, Ella had the last couple years been nervous on her first days of school. "I'm afraid you have to go bug. Besides you're still too little to be Sherriff."

"But… you let me help mom?" Ella adds confused.

"I know bug, but you need school baby. It won't be so bad once you're there Ella, just like last year, remember? You were scared, but once you got there and saw Layla you were fine right?"

Ella nods "Yeah" she says with a small smile.

Emma smiles "See bug."

"But I don't see her until lunch though?"

Emma chuckles "You will be fine baby, I promise okay?" she says taking her daughters hand, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb.

Ella gets up out of her chair and moves to hug Emma.

Emma wraps her arms around her daughter and kisses her cheek "I love you baby girl."

"I love you to mommy" Ella whispers.

Emma smiles, Ella hadn't called her mommy in a long time. She kisses her cheek again "How about you go wake up your brother?" she says with a smirk.

Ella gives her a mischievous smile, and nods. Ella walks up the stairs, as she went up the stairs, she looked at the collage of pictures, and they make her smile. She makes her way to Henry's room and opens the door some; Henry was still asleep she could hear his light snoring. Ella tiptoes to the bed, she braces herself and hopes up "Wake up, wake up" she says bouncing on the bed.

"Ugh… Ella, what the hell?" Henry says, taking his pillow wrapping it so it covered his ears.

"Mom says it's time to get up Henry. You start high school today" Ella says pulling the pillow from him.

"Fine, fine. Go back downstairs I'm up El" Henry grumbles.

Ella satisfied runs back downstairs.

Henry gets up, hoping in the shower quickly. Today was his first day of high school and he was a bit nervous. He would be in the other wing of Storybrooke School. He throws on his 'Hogwarts alumni' t-shirt and some jean shorts. He goes downstairs, his mom placing a plate at his spot with pancakes and fruit. "Hey mom" he chirps.

Emma beams "There's my high schooler" she says hugging him, kissing his cheeks.

Henry blushes "Mom… come on."

Emma chuckles "you will never be to old for kisses Henry Daniel."

Henry laughs "Fine, just not when you drop me off, or in front of my friends."

Emma bites her lip "I'll try, but no promises."

Henry rolls his eyes and then sits "Where's dad?" he asks then takes a bite of his pancakes.

"He ran to the store, we are out of coffee."

Henry chuckles.

"What's so funny kid?" Emma asks sitting down.

"Mister, I rise with the sun…needs coffee?" Henry says, barely holding in the laugh that escapes.

"Don't bring that up to your dad bud" Emma chuckles.

"Bring up what?" Killian asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Nothing" both Emma and Henry say.

Killian raises a eyebrow "Princess, what is going on?" he asks Ella.

"Henry said…" Ella started.

Henry throws a piece of fruit at her "Ella, shut up" he says light heartedly.

"Woah… hey kid, no throwing food, come on you know better" Emma says sternly.

Henry looks up "She was going to…"

"Henry you know better" Emma says, Killian and Ella watching without saying anything.

"Sorry Ella" Henry says.

"It's okay Henry" Ella says.

The first week of school goes as well as it can for the family, both kids adjusting well as can be. It was now Saturday, and both Emma and Killian are working at the station, so Henry was in charge of watching Ella.

The brother and sister are sitting on the couch; Henry has a lap desktop on his lap, laptop on there, typing away. Next to him is his sister as she quietly sat next to him, while _Despicable me_ plays on the TV, Ava cuddled on her lap.

"Watcha typing?" Ella asks.

"Something…" Henry vaguely answers.

Ella rolls her eyes "I was just asking."

"I know Ella. Just don't want to talk about it yet" Henry explains.

"Oh come on" Ella says.

"It's… kinda about our family and town."

"Cool, what about us?" Ella asks.

"The fairytale stuff, kinda… more like about me and mom, the first time around" Henry says looking at his sister.

"Like… how you went to find her, and she saved everyone?"

"Yep, I think… kids like your age and mine would like to see that there is a sort of magic, even in this world" Henry says with a smile.

 _Another few years later._

Emma walks into the large room, holding Kilian's hand tight, today was a big day. The day before, Henry had graduated High school, and now, tonight they were celebrating that his book about them was being published, and released soon. "Do you see Henry?" she asks.

Killian smiles at Emma, amazed how beautiful she still is, not that he would ever not find her beautiful. "Not yet love" he says as he glances around the room, then he spots him "By the bar love" he points that way.

Emma smiles heading over, reaching him just in time, as the man he was talking to walked away. Emma cups his cheeks with her hands and kisses his cheek "I'm so proud of you Henry."

Killian then pats his shoulder, causing Henry to move from Emma to him for a hug "Aye lad, really proud."

Henry pulls away "Thanks guys, really for everything, the support and all."

"Kid… always, alright" Emma says taking his hand. "So… they must have really high hopes if they are having a release party for this, huh?"

Henry nods "Yeah… they think it could be like a new Harry Potter."

"That's big bud" Emma says.

Killian smiles "That's the wizard one right, with the school?"

Henry chuckles "Yeah dad, that one."

A little later Henry was asked to speak. Henry clears his throat "Hey everyone, thanks for coming tonight to celebrate the release of 'Once upon a time'. The book was um… inspired by the town I grew up in, most of the residents would call it magical."

Emma and Killian chuckle at that.

"But, in truth it's just a small town. The main two characters Henry and Emma, where inspired by my mom and I, and the other characters where by fellows residents. I started the book when I was about fourteen, and it was a way to deal with some stuff. And it became this, this awesome adventure with fairytales. But I have to thank my mom and step dad, for believing in the story enough to urge me into sending it in. They are my biggest supporters, so thank you mom and dad, thank you for believing in me always, love you guys" he finishes by raising his glass of water.

The room cheers, and then continues to talk amongst themselves.

Then the man that Emma and Killian know as Henry's agent walks over "Mr. and Mrs. Jones?"

Emma smiles holding out her hand "Hello Chase" she says shaking his hand.

The man smiles "You must be so proud of Henry, just graduated high school and is already a published author?"

Killian grins "Aye, that we are. He's a smart one, knew he was destined to do well."

Chase grins "And he has quite the imagination" he starts "what I've seen of the second book so far is looking just as promising."

"I have no doubt, he's been working away at it" Emma says, smiling at Henry comes over.

"Hey guys" Henry says with a grin.

Emma cups the back of his head and kisses his cheek "Nice speech kid."

Chase smiles "Well, I will talk to you guys later" and he walks off.

Killian watches as the man walks away "Don't let us keep you lad, you should mingle."

Henry laughs "I will, can't I come stand with you a minute?"

Emma elbows Killian in the side "of course you can kiddo" she smiles.

 _10 years later…_

Emma stands on the back porch of her parent's farm house, looking at the family and friends gathered to celebrate her parents wedding anniversary. Her main focus is on her children, who are sitting at a table together. Henry is 28 now, he is married to a great woman by the name of Ivy, they have a almost 3 year old son Brendon, and Ivy is currently pregnant with their second, which they announced to them earlier, before the party, was a girl. Henry was still working as a author, his 'Once upon a time' series continued to do well. The last book was published the year before, but remained on the best sellers list, all 6 where. Ella sat across from him, with her boyfriend Jack. At 22, Ella just finished at the police academy. Jack was a fellow recruit, he was a few years older, and had a son, who Ella accepted whole-heartedly.

Emma then feels arms wrap around her, she hums "Hey pirate."

Killian smiles "That brain of yours seems to be elsewhere Swan."

Emma smiles leaning into him "Just looking at my babies… who are by no means babies anymore."

"Aye, they have babies of their own now" Killian teases.

"God…" Emma laughs "it's weird to think still I'm a grandma" she adds.

"We have a amazing grandson, and a granddaughter on the way. And it looks like we may acquire another grandson soon."

"Mikey is adorable, and I love seeing Ella with him. She such a natural with him" Emma says, relaxed in her husband's arms.

"That she is, a natural like her mother" Killian smirks.

"You know what?" Emma says with smile, as she watches Henry caress his wives belly, Brendon following suite sweetly.

"What is that?" Killian asks, he watching Ella chasing Mikey around.

"I'm so glad I got this second chance."

"With Henry?" Killian asks trying to clarify.

Emma nods "Yeah, my second chance at raising him."

They are interrupted by little Brendon "Grammy, grammy" he says running up to them.

Emma pulls away from Killian scooping up her grandson "Hey baby boy" she says lovingly to him, kissing his forehead, then moves him to her hip.

"Come feel my sissy kick" Brendon says excitedly.

Emma grins "Okay baby" she says giving him a bounce "let's go." She and Killian make their way to the table, to see the kids. Emma can't help but smile when she reaches the table; god was she grateful for her life. Sure it started off ruff, until the first Henry came and found her, and saved her. Then, when she fulfilled her destiny, she got this second chance raising him. The thing she cherished more than anything, being there for it all with Henry. And now here they were, she was holding her baby's baby in her arms watching him being a amazing husband and father. Something both his dads would be so proud of. Henry had always told her she was the savior, but deep down; Henry, both Henry's, where her saviors.

 **The end.**


End file.
